Un Destin Illuminé
by GrEnjoy
Summary: Nouveau concept : la soirée Polynectar. Un club spécialisé par ces soirées vient d'ouvrir, un "lieu où il est possible de réaliser sans honte ses fantasmes les plus fous". Hermione et ses amies s'y rendent le temps d'une soirée. Cependant, il est bien possible que cette soirée qu'Hermione avait prévu d'oublier transforme sa vie... HG/DM
1. Chapter 1 - Le Club Polynectar

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a un moment. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, mais pas trop. Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster en temps et en heure ! Il y aura plusieurs couples sur qui j'écrirais dans cette fic. Je sais que ça ne plaît pas forcément à tout le monde mais je trouve que ça rajoute du suspens à l'histoire ! Ce chapitre est une sorte de prologue. Tous les chapitres feront environ la même longueur que celui-ci !

Je n'ai rien de spécial à vous expliquer, tout sera dit dans la fic !

On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K. Rowling, sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas existé !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le Club Polynectar

La nuit commençait à peine lorsque le groupe de filles éméchées arriva. La plupart gloussait en titubant légèrement jusqu'à la porte du bâtiment tandis que les autres se remaquillaient, un miroir à la main, empêchant une visibilité optimale du chemin, ce qui les faisait tanguer encore plus. L'alcool les rendait pour l'instant joyeuses et entreprenantes. Ce fut d'ailleurs grâce aux quelques verres qu'elles avaient bu qu'elles se rendaient dans le tout nouveau bâtiment qui venait d'ouvrir. Elles sortaient d'un pub où elles avaient fêté la fin des études d'une certaine rousse.

Sur le haut du bâtiment, il était inscrit « Club Polynectar », et un peu en dessous, en plus petit, on pouvait lire « Lieu où il est possible de réaliser sans honte vos fantasmes les plus fous ».

Après une pulvérisation de parfum, une couche de rouge à lèvres, une touche de mascara et un peu de blush qui ne servait d'ailleurs pas à grand-chose étant donné leurs joues rosées par l'alcool, les quatre filles entrèrent dans le club. Elles furent brièvement interrogées par un vigile concernant leurs âges et il les laissa finalement passer en les reconnaissant. La soirée n'avait pas encore commencé et une foule de personnes s'amassait dans le club sorcier. Un piédestal était dressé au centre de la pièce pleine de monde. L'ambiance était tamisée, les faibles lumières colorées apportaient un côté festif à la pièce.

Dans l'entrée, les quatre filles s'arrachèrent chacune un cheveu et le déposèrent dans différentes fioles remplies d'une potion ayant un aspect repoussant et une odeur peu alléchante. Elles prirent chacune la fiole dans laquelle elles avaient déposé leurs cheveux, la déposèrent où il était indiqué de le faire puis allèrent au centre de la salle en jouant des coudes, malgré leur état d'ébriété.

Alors qu'elles attendaient, l'une d'elle enleva sa veste. Merlin, qu'il faisait chaud dans cette salle ! La jeune femme prit sa baguette d'une main assez hésitante et elle rétrécit sa veste d'un sortilège. Ne trouvant aucun endroit sur sa robe fluide où ranger son vêtement, elle le glissa dans son soutien-gorge sans aucune pudeur.

Sous les différents projecteurs, qui diffusaient principalement des lumières à différentes nuances de bleu, la robe corail de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns paraissait plus foncée, presque violette. Près d'elle, ses trois amies étaient sur leur trente-et-un elles aussi. Celle qu'elle connaissait depuis le plus longtemps portait une jupe en cuir assez courte et un chemisier rouge au décolleté aguicheur. Une autre, la plus jeune d'entre elles, avaient revêtu une longue robe vert pâle et fluide, couleur de sa maison. La dernière appartenait elle aussi à la maison détestée de bon nombre de personnes à Poudlard, et particulièrement des Gryffondors. Celle-ci avait mit une robe bustier noire à la jupe évasée.

La jeune brune admirait toujours les tenues de ses amies avec un regard qu'on aurait pu qualifier de pervers tant elle les regardait avec profondeur mais qui n'était dû qu'à l'alcool ingurgité quand le piédestal au centre s'illumina, attirant l'attention de tous étant donné que toutes les lumières autres que celle-ci s'éteignaient. Puis un homme assez jeune apparut en tournoyant sous une foule d'applaudissements. La jeune brune ainsi que ses amies reconnurent immédiatement George Weasley, Gryffondor de deux ans de plus que la brune.

– Bonsoir tout le monde ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? hurla-t-il, bien qu'un sortilège augmente le son de sa voix.

Un énorme « oui » lui répondit, des sifflements et des applaudissements en plus.

– Si ce n'est pas le cas, cette soirée hors du commun tâchera de vous remonter le moral ! Bienvenus à la soirée Polynectar signée Weasley !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements, de rires, de sifflements et d'acclamations suivit sa remarque. Le sourire joyeux de George s'agrandit.

– Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore le principe, une fiole de Polynectar dans laquelle une personne appartenant à votre sexe a déposé l'un de ses cheveux viendra à vous. Il suffira de la boire et la soirée la plus folle de votre existence commencera alors ! N'oubliez pas que pour les rafraîchissements, le bar sera à votre disposition !

Plusieurs personnes hurlèrent, l'acclamant.

– Sur ce, bonne soirée !

Il descendit du piédestal d'un saut alors que celui-ci s'enfonçait dans le sol, disparaissant de leur vue. Les lumières autour d'eux se rallumèrent, bougeant cette fois-ci, alors que le volume de la musique qui n'était qu'un murmure à leur arrivée augmentait progressivement. Puis des centaines de fioles ailées se dispersèrent dans la foule, sortant de l'endroit où se trouvait l'estrade et George quelques minutes plus tôt. Les quatre filles, qui venaient pour la première fois dans ce tout nouveau club aux multiples soirées Polynectar, furent émerveillées par le spectacle des fioles volantes, telles des fées lumineuses. Puis plusieurs fioles s'approchèrent du groupe d'amies pour s'arrêter devant chacune d'entre elles. Après s'être concerté de plusieurs regards brillants d'excitation et de sourires alcoolisés, elles burent toutes en même temps leur Polynectar. Le goût était étonnamment moins affreux qu'à l'habitude, masqué par un délicieux arôme sucré. Elles n'eurent donc aucun mal à tout boire. Puis leurs vues se brouillèrent, aux unes comme aux autres. Elles virent finalement toutes flou, ne leur permettant pas de voir en quelle personne se transformaient leurs amies. Puis elles se sentirent attirées chacune vers un point différent, les forçant à se disperser. Puis, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de ses amies sans rien pouvoir faire, la jeune femme brune à la robe corail entendit la voix de l'une de ses amies l'appeler :

– Hermione !

Mais ladite Hermione ne pu rien faire d'autre qu'avancer. Puis, quand ce fut sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas retrouver ses amies, la force qui l'obligeait à avancer et le voile trouble qui obscurcissait sa vue se dissipèrent pour finalement complètement disparaître. Hermione ne sut alors quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était venue ici, pourquoi elle avait suivi ses amies jusqu'à l'établissement de George… Puis ses pas la guidèrent vers une porte où un petit panneau désignait les toilettes des femmes. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'esprit très clair, Hermione voulait voir à quoi elle ressemblait. À qui elle avait prit l'apparence.

Quand elle fut entrée, elle fit directement face à un miroir qui lui renvoya immédiatement une bien belle image. Le Polynectar l'avait transformé en une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds et ondulés, longs jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle avait des jambes interminables, fines et musclées. Sa poitrine était plus qu'avantageuse et sa taille incroyablement fine. Elle avait un magnifique port de tête, une bouche rosée et des yeux d'un vert incroyable. Pas un défaut ne semblait apparaître bien qu'elle prenne tout son temps pour admirer le moindre détail du corps parfait d'une jeune femme qui n'était pas le sien. Du moins, pas pour longtemps. La robe qu'Hermione avait mise s'était ajustée au corps qui lui appartenait le temps d'une soirée.

Ce fut toute guillerette qu'elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard après s'être remaquillée à son goût, échappant à de plus en plus de femmes venues s'admirer tout comme elle dans les toilettes. Se mêlant à la foule, elle se déhancha en rythme sur la musique. Elle profitait du corps de rêve qu'elle avait ce soir-là, connaissant parfaitement les goût de la gente masculine. Hermione n'hésita pas à faire bouger ses cheveux dans tout les sens, à jouer avec ses longues jambes, à agiter ses bras fins… Faisant un détour par le bar, elle se commanda un cocktail alcoolisé, sortant l'argent qu'elle devait de son soutien-gorge avec un sourire aguicheur pour le tendre au barman, frôlant sa main à l'aide de ses doigt parfaitement manucurés. Dès qu'elle prit une gorgée de son cocktail, elle sentit la chaleur de l'alcool fort se répandre dans son corps, brûler agréablement sa gorge et engourdir son cerveau. C'était tellement bon… Ce goût fruité juste sur sa langue, ce sucre la picotant légèrement… Elle termina son verre assez rapidement, enivrée par le goût. Puis elle déposa son verre et repartit danser. Plusieurs hommes se retournaient sur son passage, la regardant avec des yeux gourmands. Hermione ne faisait que répondre à leurs avances. Puis elle sentit un torse se coller contre son dos. Elle se trémoussa encore plus, dansant d'une façon que beaucoup jugeraient indécente. Elle passa quelques minutes avec cet homme dont elle n'avait toujours pas vu le visage, puis elle partit pour reprendre un verre.

Alors qu'elle sirotait son vers de punch, elle _se_ vit danser. Le corps d'Hermione se trémoussait sur la piste de danse dans les bras d'un jeune homme noir. Malgré son état d'ivresse, Hermione reconnu rapidement ce jeune homme : c'était le corps de Blaise Zabini ! Hermione rit de l'ironie de la situation, de _se_ voir dans les bras de _cet_ homme. C'était étrange, comme vision. Alors elle tourna la tête avec un sourire niais et retourna à son verre.

Elle passa une bonne partie de la soirée à passer de bras en bras, de verre en verre, sans qu'aucun homme ne lui ai vraiment tapé dans l'œil. Puis, son esprit alcoolisé et embrumé promit que le premier à lui offrir un verre serait celui avec lequel elle terminerait la soirée. Parce que, elle l'avait décidé, elle finirait la soirée avec quelqu'un.

Elle était au bar, assise, sirotant un verre en reprenant son souffle plusieurs minutes après sa pensée. Alors qu'elle avalait une gorgée, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Ladite main remonta le long de sa nuque, puis descendit doucement, caressant son dos avec volupté. Hermione ne se retourna pas, toute chamboulée. Elle ferma les yeux en frissonnant. L'alcool y était sûrement pour beaucoup pour qu'elle réagisse à tel point à ces caresses. Mais c'était tellement… Puis alors, une bouche chaude se déposa avec douceur sur la peau de son cou, parsema son épaule de baisers, puis remonta le long de sa nuque… Un petit soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle sentit un souffle chaud contre ses cheveux. Puis une voix douce et profonde lui chuchota à l'oreille :

– Je t'offre un verre ?

L'homme aux mains d'or, comme avait soudainement décidé de le surnommer son esprit alcoolisé, mit sa bouche contre son oreille, lui en mordillant le lobe doucement. Incapable de parler, elle hocha la tête. L'homme aux mains d'or commanda un cocktail aphrodisiaque. Quand la boisson lui fut apportée, Hermione en but immédiatement plusieurs gorgées alors que l'homme aux mains d'or s'asseyait sur le tabouret à ses côtés en buvant un whisky Pur Feu, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Il avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts, il était grand et plutôt trapu. Il était très bel homme.

– Alors, princesse, quel est ton prénom ? demanda l'homme aux mains d'or, ne la lâchant toujours pas des yeux.

– Je ne sais pas, gloussa Hermione en retour, approchant la paille qu'on venait de lui emmener à la bouche.

– Combien de verres as-tu bu, princesse ?

– Je préfère ne pas compter, répondit-elle, gloussant encore et toujours.

Il sourit et prit un gorgée de son whisky, la dévorant d'un regard de braise. Hermione termina rapidement son verre et prit une des mains en or de l'homme qui la regardait toujours avec un désir non refoulé. Hermione l'entraîna sur la piste, dansant contre lui, les mains accrochées à sa nuque. Le jeune homme caressait sa taille et son dos, ne s'aventurant plus bas sous aucun prétexte. Ne résistant plus à ses mains posées sur sa taille qui lui donnaient des frissons et à son regard rempli de désir, Hermione tira l'homme aux mains d'or jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à une ribambelle de portes. Chacune s'ouvrait sur une chambre où personne ne pouvait entrer quand il y avait des occupants. Il y avait assez de chambres pour tout le monde étant donné qu'en plus de l'étage créé pour spécialement pour ça, il y avait le rez-de-chaussée. George s'était rendu compte avant même d'ouvrir le club que des chambres étaient nécessaires pour les nombreuses personnes ivres et pour les couples en manque d'aventure.

Hermione conduit rapidement le jeune homme dans les escaliers, sa main dans la sienne, ne trébuchant étonnamment pas. Elle était sûrement trop pressée pour trouver le temps de trébucher.

Hermione entra dans la première chambre qui s'ouvrit et se jeta littéralement sur le jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa dès que la porte fut refermée et ils tombèrent rapidement sur le lit. Une passion que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulurent refréner les envahit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. L'alcool aidant, ils se déshabillèrent, le souffle de plus en plus court au fur et à mesure des caresses qu'ils partageaient. Tout n'était bientôt plus que soupirs et gémissements… La température de la pièce avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés alors qu'ils partageaient un instant incroyablement intense. Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'une pellicule de sueur tandis qu'ils se laissaient aller aux plaisirs charnels tout au long de cette nuit magique où ils ne pensèrent à rien d'autre qu'à eux…

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, la seule chose qu'elle ressentit fut un horrible mal de crâne. Elle ne parvint pas à se concentrer assez pour se souvenir de la soirée précédente. La chose qui fit revenir sa mémoire fut l'odeur masculine de son amant d'un soir. Elle se rappelait avec précision de son odeur, alors qu'elle avait enfoui la tête dans son cou un bon nombre de fois.

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais, comme la veille, elle ne vit rien. Tout était flou et elle préféra refermer les yeux. À tous les coups, c'était une invention de George pour ne pas voir à côté de qui on se réveillait. Les nuits que l'on passait dans ce club n'étaient apparemment qu'une parenthèse à refermer dès le lendemain.

Hermione passa timidement sa main sur le côté à la recherche de l'homme aux mains d'or. L'alcool ayant en parti disparu de son esprit, elle trouva le surnom ridicule même si elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle stoppa immédiatement, sa tête la lançant désagréablement. Sa main ne trouva que le vide et la place à ses côtés était froide, signe qu'il était parti depuis un moment déjà. Elle se redressa doucement pour ne pas avoir envie de vomir et se leva précautionneusement. Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain pour voir si elle avait reprit son apparence normale. Ce fut le cas. Elle n'avait pas du tout bonne mine et paraissait fatiguée. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, et une gueule-de-bois ne rendait jamais les gens beaux. Puis un haut-le-cœur interrompit ses pensées et elle se précipita sur les toilettes pour vomir. « Très glamour, Hermione », pensa-t-elle.

Quand elle eut terminé de vider son estomac, elle se sentit étonnamment beaucoup mieux mais aussi sale. Alors, toujours nue de sa nuit agitée, elle se glissa rapidement sous la douche. De l'eau froide coula contre son corps alors qu'elle n'avait pas réglé la température de l'eau et ceci acheva de la réveiller. Après s'être savonnée et s'être lavé les dents avec une brosse à dents jetable qu'elle avait trouvé emballée dans un tiroir, Hermione parti à la recherche de ses vêtements dans la chambre. Elle trouva peu à peu son soutien-gorge, sa culotte et sa robe, seules affaires qu'elle avait emmené mis à part sa veste qu'elle ne retrouva pas et de l'argent qu'elle avait entièrement dépensé. Alors, sa robe enfilée et ses chaussures mises, Hermione quitta la chambre, la refermant pour toujours. En même temps, elle se fit l'image mentale de ses souvenirs qu'elle enfermerait dans un tiroir cadenassé dans son esprit dont la clé se serait égarée. Ce souvenir n'avait plus rien à faire dans sa tête et elle décida de tourner la page, de tout oublier. C'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue, beaucoup d'explications et de longs paragraphes, mais j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plut !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :)

Je ne sais pas encore trop quand je vais poster, je pense que je verrais en fonction des avis !

Vous n'avez plus qu'à me mettre une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé, si ça vaut le coup que je continu ou non...

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2 - Drôles de symptômes

Bonjour à tous !

Merci pour votre accueil ! 7 reviews pour le premier chapitre, c'est super ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et les mises en alerte !

Voici le chapitre 2 qui va répondre à plusieurs de vos interrogations ;)

 **RARA :**

 **Selenia** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Voici la suite ;)

 **Clair** : Je me suis sûrement mal exprimée, ou alors tu n'as pas lu mes notes d'auteur, mais c'est une fiction longue ! Donc il y a une suite ;) En espérant que celle-ci te plaise si tu lis toujours !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Hermione et des amies ont passé la soirée au Club Polynectar de George Weasley où Hermione a couché avec un homme sous Polynectar alors qu'elle était ivre. 

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Drôles de symptômes

Hermione descendit les escaliers alors que les couloirs étaient déserts, ainsi que la salle où elle avait passé la soirée. Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête et avait hâte de prendre sa potion qui la soulagerait. Rapidement, elle traversa la salle pour sortir dehors.

Adossée contre le mur à l'extérieur du bâtiment, le visage tourné vers le ciel, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, une jeune rousse l'attendait. Hermione avança vers elle et pour signaler sa présence, murmura un bref :

– Salut.

Ginny tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Celle-ci n'avait pas non plus une bonne mine et semblait fatiguée.

– Salut, 'Mione. Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

Son ton espiègle et son clin d'œil joueur mirent légèrement mal à l'aise Hermione, bien qu'elle réponde tout de même, les joues rougies :

– Plutôt bonne, en effet.

Ginny ria.

– Et moi donc ! Je me suis transformée en une brune toute petite et aux gros seins. Je te raconte pas les mecs qui me courraient après ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas si belle que ça !

Hermione pouffa. C'était impressionnant comme Ginny parlait sans retenue.

– Il faut dire que la blonde aux yeux verts en qui je me suis transformée était plutôt belle.

– Avec qui as-tu passé la nuit ?

Hermione croisa ses bras sur son ventre, vexée.

– Qui te dit que j'ai fini dans le lit de quelqu'un ?

– Le fait que tu sois gênée et que tu sortes d'ici. Même ivre, tu arrives à transplaner.

Hermione rougit de plus belle.

– Un brun. Rien d'important. Où sont les autres ?

– Elles sont déjà parties.

Ginny et Hermione commencèrent à avancer sans savoir vraiment où elles allaient.

– T'imagines, si ça se trouve, les mecs d'hier sont en fait de vrais laiderons. Sérieux, c'est flippant.

– Gin', en s'en fiche ! On oublie cet écart et c'est tout !

La rouquine haussa les épaules avec une moue nonchalante.

– La soirée s'est bien passée pour Asto' et Daphné ? demanda Hermione.

– Tu parles ! Asto' a apparemment passé la soirée collée à un mec dont elle aurait soit-disant « eu un coup de foudre » ! Je lui ai expliqué qu'il était peut-être affreux mais elle n'a pas voulu me croire. Elle était complètement dans les nuages ce matin.

Astoria Greengrass était une véritable romantique. Elle aimait éperdument Drago Malefoy et essayait de l'oublier sous les conseils de ses amies en essayant de tomber amoureuse du premier venu. De ce fait, à chaque fois qu'elle passait quelques heures avec un homme plutôt beau et avec un humour correct, elle se faisait des idées et disait qu'il était « l'homme de sa vie ». C'était sans surprise que jusqu'ici, ses amies avaient passé leur temps à la ramasser à la petite cuillère.

– Daphné n'a absolument rien fait de la soirée. Enfin si, elle dansait et passait son temps à mettre des baffes à chaque pauvre gars qui osait poser les yeux sur elle. Faudrait qu'elle arrête, elle ne pourrait pas expliquer gentiment à chaque homme qui essaie de la courtiser qu'elle est prise ?

Daphné Greengrass était quant à elle éperdument amoureuse de Harry Potter et vivait avec lui depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Depuis leurs 19 ans, ils sortaient ensemble et leur relation n'avait cessé d'évoluer. Ils n'étaient pas mariés mais avaient une fille, Bérénice, que tout le monde appelait d'ailleurs Bérry qui avait à présent 4 ans et dont Hermione était la marraine.

– Elles sont comme ça, que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? lui répondit Hermione.

Ginny haussa les épaules à nouveau puis s'arrêta. Elle prit la main d'Hermione et elles transplanèrent devant leur immeuble. Elles montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elles partageaient. Elles y entrèrent et Ginny dit en riant :

– Je mange chez mes parents ce midi. Il faut que je me prépare, il ne faut pas que ma mère me voit avec cette tête ! Elle me demanderais ce que j'ai fais.

Directement, Ginny partit en direction de la salle de bain et Hermione entendit le bruit de la douche. Hermione alla dans sa chambre et se changea. En legging et débardeur en cette magnifique journée d'avril, Hermione se fit un chignon rapide et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, zappant les chaînes de la petite télévision du salon.

Hermione et Ginny vivaient en collocation depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry avait rencontré Daphné après la bataille finale et ils étaient très rapidement tombés amoureux, ce qui avait causé beaucoup de peine à Ginny. Harry s'était rendu compte après la bataille qu'il n'aimait pas Ginny comme il aurait fallu qu'il l'aime pour être en couple, et s'était excusé des milliards de fois pour l'avoir fait souffrir. Mais aujourd'hui, Ginny était passée à autre chose et cherchait celui qui ferait chavirer son cœur à jamais, vivant au jour le jour.

Hermione quant à elle était restée quelques mois avec Ron alors que lui vivait toujours au Terrier. Hermione ne voulait pas qu'ils emménagent ensemble, au début du moins, et ils avaient décidé d'attendre un peu avant de s'engager. Mais leur relation n'avait pas fonctionné et les sentiments d'Hermione n'avaient fait que diminuer au fil du temps. Elle en allait même jusqu'à penser que ce n'était qu'à cause de la guerre et de l'angoisse de mourir qu'elle était sortie avec Ron. Mais maintenant, c'était du passé et le jeune Weasley profitait à présent de la vie en enchaînant les petites-amies.

Depuis, Hermione était célibataire. Elle avait bien dîné quelques fois avec des hommes, mais aucun ne lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Et après tout, elle préférait se consacrer entièrement à son travail, elle n'avait pas le temps pour l'amour.

Du haut de ses 25 ans, Hermione était devenue la plus jeune directrice du Département de la justice magique et avait fait grandement avancer la situation des créatures dites inférieures. À présent, celles-ci avaient droit à la justice. Les elfes de maison étaient protégés par le ministère et en cas de maltraitance sur ces créatures, leurs maîtres pouvaient récolter une peine de plusieurs années à Askaban. Hermione était fière du chemin parcouru à son jeune âge et faisait tout pour ne pas le faire regretter au ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Celui-ci avait été à nouveau élu et en était fier.

Ginny était devenue médicomage à Sainte Mangouste la veille. Elle avait passé des sélections pour le rôle de Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre mais n'avait pas été retenue. Elle avait donc fait de longues études de médicomagie et était finalement venue à bout de ses années en temps qu'étudiante à l'âge de 23 ans. Ginny s'épanouissait dans ses études et ne regrettait son choix sous aucun prétexte. Et la veille, elle avait enfin terminé ses études et était maintenant officiellement médicomage, ce qui expliquait leur petite fête d'hier soir et leur ébriété.

Elles étaient d'abord allées aux Trois Balais pour discuter et fêter ça comme il se devait. Puis, légèrement ivres après plusieurs tournées, Daphné et Astoria avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu en allant à la soirée Polynectar du soir-même. Avec leur pouvoir de persuasion généralement caractéristique aux Serpentard, elles avaient réussi à convaincre Ginny avec quelques promesses comme quoi elles allaient s'amuser. Hermione, qui ne tenait pas l'alcool, s'était vite laissée persuader et les avaient suivies sans rien dire. Mais il fallait dire que depuis que les deux Gryffondor traînaient avec Daphné et Astoria, elles étaient mieux dans leur peau, plus libres, « décoincées » d'une certaine manière, surtout pour Hermione. À présent, elle avait plutôt honte de s'être laissée emporter de cette manière, jusqu'à coucher avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle serait encore plus honteuse si elle se rappelait de la soirée en détails, parce qu'à présent, elle ne se souvenait que de peu de choses.

Daphné était quant à elle mère au foyer. Elle n'avait pas trouvé sa voix, le métier qui lui correspondrait, alors elle élevait Bérry tandis que Harry était Auror, celle-ci s'épanouissant totalement de voir sa fille grandir.

Astoria ne travaillait pas non plus. Elle passait la plupart de son temps chez ses amies ou même chez Malefoy. Même si ils n'étaient pas ensemble, ils étaient amis et désespérément, Astoria faisait tout pour qu'il finisse par l'aimer.

– Hermione ! Tu veux m'accompagner au Terrier ? Je suis sûre que maman serait ravie que tu viennes ! dit Ginny en revenant dans le salon.

– Non merci Gin', je crois que je vais rester ici aujourd'hui. Je suis crevée !

Ginny ria, prit son sac à main et ses clés puis ouvrit la porte pour partir.

– D'accord ! À ce soir 'Mione !

La porte claqua derrière elle et Hermione laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le siège. Pour une fois, Hermione n'avait pas hâte de retourner travailler le lendemain. Elle était épuisée par sa nuit de débauche et elle comptait bien se reposer toute la journée en regardant des séries à l'eau de rose !

Cela faisait presque deux mois que Daphné, Astoria, Ginny et Hermione étaient allées à la soirée Polynectar de George. C'était le 3 juin 2005. Il y avait déjà plusieurs jours que Hermione ne se sentait pas bien. Elle était plutôt nauséeuse et l'odeur de la nourriture la dégoûtait. Des maux de tête fréquents s'ajoutaient à la liste. Elle était susceptible de rendre le contenu de son estomac à toute heure de la journée. Ginny avait soupçonné une petite grippe intestinale, ce qui n'avait pas inquiété plus que ça Hermione.

C'est ainsi que Hermione se retrouva à attendre dans le cabinet d'un médecin sorcier. Ginny l'avait tannée pendant des jours pour qu'elle s'y rende, et la jeune rousse n'avait pas voulu ausculter son amie sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas spécialisée dans les maladies quotidiennes. Alors Hermione était allée voir son médecin traitant et attendait maintenant patiemment dans la salle d'attente. Elle avait prit une journée de congés pour avoir ce rendez-vous et était prête à maudire Ginny si elle l'avait fait venir ici pour des broutilles.

Hermione feuilletait un magasine féminin quand la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit.

– Miss Granger, je vous prie.

Hermione se leva, reposa son magasine et sortit de la salle en saluant son médecin. Une fois assise, Hermione expliqua ses symptômes :

– Depuis quelques jours, j'ai des vomissements et des nausées fréquentes, s'ajoutant à ça des maux de tête. Je ne peux quasiment rien manger, l'odeur de la nourriture m'écœure.

Ils allèrent dans une petite salle à part où le médecin lui demanda de s'allonger. Il passa quelques minutes à l'ausculter puis prit un stéthoscope magique pour l'appuyer contre l'emplacement de son cœur. Puis il le déplaça. Il écouta quelques secondes puis rangea tout son matériel.

– Alors ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils retournaient au bureau du docteur.

– Si mon hypothèse est bonne, et je suis sûre qu'elle l'est, ce n'est rien de grave. Quand avez-vous eu vos dernières règles, miss Granger ?

– Ça fait environ 2 semaines… Comme d'habitude.

– Eh bien miss Granger, vous faites partie de ces cas exceptionnels qui sont réglées dans ces circonstances ! J'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte ! Félicitations !

Le monde autour d'Hermione s'écroula à ces simples paroles. Enceinte. Non… Elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle n'était pas mariée, n'avait pas de maison, son travail lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps et sa carrière était grandement avancée… Non, ce n'était pas possible. En plus de ça, ce bébé n'avait pas de père. Enfin, du moins, elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Non… c'était impossible…

– Miss Granger ? Tout va bien ?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et dit d'une voix légèrement chevrotante :

– Vous… vous êtes sûr ?

– Certain. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Mais… j'ai eu mes règles ces derniers mois !

Oui, c'est possible. Ça arrive à peu de femmes, mais ça peut se produire.

– Docteur… Est-il possible de tomber enceinte sous l'effet du Polynectar ?

– Tout à fait, miss Granger. Même si la personne sous Polynectar a l'apparence d'une autre, cela reste tout de même le même corps. À l'intérieur, tout reste intact. Par exemple, les spermatozoïdes de monsieur sont toujours les mêmes que lorsqu'il n'a pas prit de Polynectar. De même que votre utérus ou encore vos ovules.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Le médecin reprit :

– Soirée Polynectar de Mr Weasley ?

Hermione acquiesça, bien que ça ne regarde aucunement son médecin. Et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à le reprendre.

Hermione arpentait les rues d'un village Moldu quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'était promis un peu plus tôt de ne pas pleurer. Non, elle ne pleurerait pas. Ça ne servait à rien, puis c'était pour la plupart des gens une bonne nouvelle. Hermione aurait elle-même été contente si les conditions s'y prêtaient. Si au moins elle avait un petit-ami et qu'elle avait conçu cet enfant avec lui. Mais là, Hermione était seule. Elle ne connaissait même pas le papa de son bébé. Parce que sans aucun doute, le père de son enfant était l'homme avec qui elle avait couché au club de George. Elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis plus d'un an exceptée celle-là. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Comment le retrouver ? Hermione estimait que le père de son futur bébé avait le droit de savoir qu'il allait avoir un enfant. Même si celui-ci ne voulait pas entendre parler du bébé, Hermione aurait la conscience tranquille de savoir que c'était son choix. Elle avait des principes. Et puis, l'enfant qu'elle portait avait le droit d'avoir un père.

Après environ une heure de marche, Hermione décida de rentrer chez elle et transplana après avoir vérifié qu'aucun Moldu n'était dans les parages. Hermione trouva Ginny dans le canapé, regardant un film d'action. Ginny se retourna et baissa immédiatement le son en voyant Hermione. Celle-ci vint s'asseoir près de son amie dans le canapé, regardant ses doigts.

– Alors ?

– Alors je ne suis pas malade, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules dans un geste qu'elle espérait nonchalant.

– Et ?

Puis, sans crier gare, Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle avait prévu de ne pas pleurer, mais visiblement, sa bonne résolution était tombée à l'eau. Ginny la prit dans ses bras sans hésitation et la consola.

– Ginny… Je suis maudite…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ?

– Je… je suis enceinte, Gin'.

Le dire était soudain beaucoup plus effrayant. Cela rendait la chose réelle. Puis soudain, un nausée incontrôlable la frappa et Hermione partit en courant aux toilettes. Elle rendit le contenu pourtant faible de son estomac alors que Ginny frappait doucement à la porte. Hermione se lava la bouche abondamment quand la crise fut passée. Elle sortit et trouva Ginny à la porte.

– Tu… Hermione, ne me dit pas que… C'était à la soirée de George, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête pour acquiescer, ses pas la menant d'eux même vers le salon où elle s'affala sur le canapé, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Ginny vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux en signe de réconfort.

– Mais… que vas-tu faire ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je veux que le père sache que je suis enceinte.

– Attends… Tu ne vas pas avorter ? demanda Ginny, un peu étonnée.

Hermione releva si vivement la tête que son cou craqua. Elle était à présent furieuse que sa meilleure amie puisse avoir une idée comme celle-là.

– Non mais ça va pas ? Jamais je ne tuerais mon bébé ! Je ne l'ai peut-être pas voulu, il n'arrive peut-être pas dans les meilleures circonstances mais maintenant, j'assume. Lui n'y est pour rien.

Ginny leva les mains en l'air, signalant son innocence. Inconsciemment, aux paroles de son amie, Hermione avait mis sa main sur son ventre pour l'instant toujours plat. Non, elle n'abandonnerai jamais son bébé. Peu importaient les conditions de sa conception. Peu importait le père. Peu importait son boulot. Hors de question d'avorter.

– Non, je pensais surtout à faire une sorte de… test de paternité. Une fois que je connais l'identité du père, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes pour le retrouver.

– Peut-être que tu peux trouver un test de paternité à faire toute seule dans un livre. Toi qui adore ça, ça te fera de la lecture.

Malgré ses larmes, Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire étrange à la remarque de son amie. Puis elle redevint plus sérieuse.

– Tu as sûrement raison. Je vais chercher. Mais, Ginny… ça reste entre nous, hein ? S'il-te-plaît…

– Bien sûr, Hermione ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

– Pour Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny devint toute rouge et dit, faussement en colère :

– Ne m'appelles pas Ginevra !

Hermione laissa échapper à nouveau un petit rire entre ses larmes.

– Plus sérieusement, Hermione… Il va bien falloir que tu leur dise, un jour. Et puis, ça va finir par se voir.

– Je n'en suis même pas à deux mois Gin' ! Mon ventre ne grossira pas tout de suite ! La soirée était en avril, nous sommes en juin !

Je sais, 'Mione. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes à qui elle avait vu ce soir-là, puis dit :

Je ne sais pas… J'ai seulement vu Zabini, mais je n'ai reconnu personne d'autre.

– Bon, changeons de sujet. Crème glacée ?

Ginny était soudain beaucoup plus enthousiaste et Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête en un signe positif. Elle raffolait de la crème glacée ! Ginny partit et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux pots et deux petites cuillères. À la première bouchée de ce met divin, Hermione se sentit fondre. Bizarrement, cet aliment ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir à la première bouchée. Mais après tout, c'était plutôt bon signe.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent la soirée à regarder une comédie à la télévision en mangeant de la crème glacée. Le film d'humour était une idée de Ginny et cela changea radicalement l'état d'esprit d'Hermione, au moins pour la soirée. Quand le film se termina sur une note humoristique, Hermione dit après avoir rit aux éclats :

– Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Gin' ?

– Pas grand-chose, 'Mione !

Hermione rit de plus belle puis alla serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras avant d'aller se coucher.

– Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Hermione, tu… tu me réveilles, d'accord ?

– T'inquiètes Ginny, ça va aller. À part ces fichues nausées, tout va bien. Bonne nuit.

Hermione passa relativement une bonne nuit. Elle s'efforça de ne penser à rien, ce qui était plus que compliqué.

Deux semaines passèrent lors desquels elle était allée chez sa gynécomage, qui lui avait confirmé que ce début de grossesse se passait bien. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de ses deux semaines à faire des recherches sur les tests de paternité sorciers et n'avait trouvé que différents sorts à effectuer sur un enfant de plus de 5 ans. Ginny l'aidait parfois dans ses recherches mais elle était épuisée car en ce moment, les blessés à Sainte Mangouste étaient fréquents à cause de l'approche de l'été. De plus, Ginny était de garde de nuit durant cette semaine-là et ne dormait que très peu. Les nausées d'Hermione n'avaient pas diminuées durant ces semaines et elle était toujours dégoûtée par les aliments. C'était simple, seule la nourriture sans odeur passait.

La semaine suivante, alors qu'elle en était à son deuxième mois et demi de grossesse, Hermione était invitée chez les Weasley. Il y aurait Harry, Daphné et leur fille, Astoria, George, Ron qui était dans une période « célibataire » et Ginny ainsi bien évidemment que Molly et Arthur. Sa meilleure amie n'avait cessé de l'encourager à tout dire sur sa grossesse ce jour-là depuis qu'elles avaient reçu l'invitation et Hermione avait décidé de le faire malgré son immense angoisse qui lui donnait à nouveau envie de vomir alors que cette sensation s'était un peu calmé au cour de cette semaine. Hermione n'en revenait pas qu'elle allait prévenir les Weasley avant le père de son enfant, ou encore avant ses parents. Hermione avait des principes mais aux vues des circonstances, elle estimait que ce n'était pas le plus important.

Ginny et elle venaient d'arriver devant la porte du Terrier. Hermione sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et Ginny, pressentant son angoisse, la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

– Ça va aller, 'Mione, d'accord ? Il n'ont rien à dire, de toutes façons, aucun jugement à faire, OK ?

Hermione hocha doucement la tête en signe positif. « Bon, se dit-elle, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! »

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, j'imagine que plusieurs d'entre vous s'en doutaient, mais puisque je ne suis pas la reine du suspens et que cet évènement est le centre de l'histoire... ;)

Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! **J'espère avoir des avis de ceux qui n'en ont pas encore donnés, c'est très important pour moi (et pour la plupart des auteurs) et bien-sûr aussi de savoir ce qu'en pensent ceux qui ont déjà mis une review !**

À bientôt pour la suite :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Une aide bienvenue

Hello hello !

Je poste aujourd'hui parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire demain ni vendredi ni samedi ! Alors je préfère poster en avance plutôt que de vous faire attendre ;)

 **J'ai donc décidé qu'à présent, mon jour de poste serait le mercredi** au lieu du samedi ! Je voulais vous prévenir même si ça ne change rien ;)

Un grand Merci pour vos reviews ! Bien sûr certains pourraient eux aussi en mettre une petite pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent, mais déjà merci à tous ceux qui en mettent une ;)

 **RARA :**

 **Guest** : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et merci pour ta review :)

 **Little. Luna** : Voilà la suite :) Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Ayano** : Waw, quelle review ! Je te remercie beaucoup ! Ahah, ça ne me dérange absolument pas que ce soit un pavé, au contraire ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;) Eh oui, ahah, aucun suspens sur l'identité du père :) Mais bon, c'est le centre de l'histoire, alors je pense que ce n'est pas très grave XD Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Astoria, tout le monde aura sa fin heureuse :) Je ne dis rien ! Bon... pour le Blinny... Rhaa, je ne dois rien dire ! Mais bon... enfin... j'aime beaucoup le Blinny, tu vois ? Donc... on peut dire que... Peut-être qu'il y aura du Blinny XD Moi aussi j'adore Blaise, alors il est sympa dans ma fic :) J'ai voulu essayer pour le Daphné-Harry, alors j'espère que ça te plaira ! Voilà la réaction des Weasley dans ce chapitre ;) A bientôt j'espère, c'est un plaisir d'avoir des reviews comme la tienne !

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Hermione et ses amies Ginny, Daphné et Astoria sont allées à une soirée Polynectar de George où Hermione est tombée enceinte. Elle veut connaître l'identité du père pour le prévenir et cherche un moyen de faire un test de paternité ou toute autre chose qui lui permette de savoir qui est le père du bébé.

 **Un grand merci à Muushya qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour l'un des passages de ce chapitre !**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une aide bienvenue

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit que Ginny entra dans la maison sans frapper.

– Salut tout le monde ! cria-t-elle.

Molly arriva aussitôt comme par magie en entendant sa fille.

– Ginny ! Hermione ! Comment vont mes deux chéries ?

– Très bien, maman.

Hermione acquiesça simplement de la tête pour répondre positivement à Molly.

– Ils sont tous arrivés, il ne manquait plus que vous !

Elles entrèrent dans la pièce principale où tout le monde les attendait. Hermione fut gênée par ces multiples paires d'yeux, et elle eut l'impression qu'un « Je-suis-enceinte-mais-je-sais-pas-de-qui ! » était inscrit sur son front. Hermione salua tout le monde avec retenue et soudain, son prénom crié et des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention et elle se retourna vers la porte menant au jardin. Elle vit sa filleule Bérry qui courait vers elle et Hermione eut juste le temps de tendre les bras que sa petite princesse lui sauta dessus.

– Tatie 'Mione ! T'aurais pu arriver plus tôt !

– Coucou ma chérie ! Tu m'as manquée ! J'ai fais de mon mieux, tu sais.

– Pourquoi je te voyais plus ?

L'innocence de la petite Potter et sa moue triste firent fondre Hermione. Sa filleule dans les bras, elle s'assit à table entre Ginny et Daphné. Hermione avait toujours été impressionnée de voir comment Bérry parlait bien pour son âge. Après tout, elle n'avait que 4 ans et prononçais les mots et les phrases comme si elle avait le double de son âge.

– Tu sais Bérry, j'ai beaucoup de travail. C'est pour ça que je te vois pas plus souvent mais je te promets que ça va s'arranger, d'accord ?

Hermione lui fit un gros bisou sur le front et Bérry fit de même sur sa joue avec un bisou baveux. Puis Hermione lui fit des chatouilles. La petite fille de 4 ans rit aux éclats et quand Hermione eut terminé, Bérry sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était un petit bouquet de marguerites et de pissenlits qui était tout détruit d'être allé dans sa poche. Le sourire de Bérry s'effaça et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler, prête à pleurer. Puis alors qu'Hermione ne s'y attendait pas et s'apprêtait à affronter la crise de larmes de sa petite chérie, les fleurs redevinrent tout doucement comme fraîchement cueillies. À présent, elles étaient toutes belles et il ne restait aucune trace du passage dans la poche de la petite fille. Bérry sourit et dit :

– Regardes Tatie 'Mione ! Les fleurs sont guéries ! C'est pour toi.

Bérry tendit le petit bouquet de fleurs à Hermione et celle-ci la remercia d'un gros bisou et elle mit ses fleurs dans un petit verre qui traînait là avec de l'eau. Puis elle se tourna vers les adultes de la pièce, gardant Bérry sur ses genoux, et dit :

– Vous avez vu ça ? C'est bien elle qui a fait ça, non ?

– Oui, c'est elle. Ça fait quelques jours que sa magie s'est déclenchée et pour l'instant, rien de catastrophique ! répondit Harry.

Hermione acquiesça et Bérry descendit de ses genoux et la tira par la main. Hermione se leva et la petite fille la tira jusque dans le jardin. Molly et Arthur avaient installé deux petites balançoires à un arbres et Bérry s'assit sur l'une d'entre elles.

– Pousses moi, Tatie 'Mione ! J'y arrive pas toute seule.

Hermione s'exécuta et poussa sa filleule doucement au début. Bérry lui raconta alors ses journées à l'école sorcière où Harry et Daphné l'avaient inscrite. Hermione écouta le récit passionné de sa filleule en réagissant sur certaines choses. Hermione avait toujours adoré Bérry, et dès qu'elle était née, la petite fille semblait lui porter un attachement incroyable. Hermione avait été la troisième personne excepté la sage-femme à l'avoir portée à la maternité. La petite Potter était digne de son père et de sa mère : les cheveux bruns et incontrôlables d'Harry et les yeux bleu foncé de Daphné. Hermione l'adorait tout simplement.

Elle entendit des pas et continua de pousser Bérry. Elle vit George arriver vers elles et s'asseoir sur la balançoire près de Bérry.

– Alors Hermione ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais pensé de mon club.

Hermione rougit instantanément à ce souvenir et essaya de paraître neutre quand elle dit :

– Bof… Comment sais-tu que je suis venue ?

– Je t'ai vue, il y a deux mois. J'ai vu en qui tu t'es transformée -elle était très jolie, d'ailleurs- et j'ai pu suivre tes moindres faits et gestes. Vraiment Hermy, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

Hermione rougit encore plus, se cachant dans ses cheveux en un geste qu'elle espérait discret.

– Ah ? Et qu'as-tu vu exactement ?

– Une 'Mione bien décoincée ! Je m'étonnerais toujours de voir l'effet d'Astoria sur toi... Qui aurait cru que la Miss Je-sais-tout et Sainte-nitouche de Poudlard se laisserait faire comme ça ?

– George ! J'étais ivre !

– Je sais bien.

Il y eu un court silence puis la petite voix de Bérry se fit entendre :

– Tatie 'Mione ? Ça veut dire quoi « Miss Je-sais-tout » ? Et « Sainte-nitouche » ?

Hermione soupira.

– S'il-te-plaît, vas jouer. Tonton George et moi devons parler.

– Mais c'est pas grave si j'entends ! Je sais garder les secrets !

Bérry était pleine d'espoir et ses yeux suppliants faillirent faire chavirer Hermione.

– Non. Vas jouer avec Tonton Ron.

Bérry partit en boudant, bien qu'intimidée par le ton autoritaire qu'avait soudain pris Hermione. Elle le savait, sa filleule aurait pu continuer à la supplier pendant de longues minutes si elle n'avait pas été ferme.

– George, j'ai un problème.

– De quel genre ? Je ne sais pas si je suis dans la capacité à régler ce problème si il…

– Je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter ! le coupa-t-elle. Je suis tombée enceinte ! À cette soirée. Et je ne sais même pas qui est le père !

George s'immobilisa quelques secondes et ses yeux perdirent le peu de malice qu'ils avaient retrouvé depuis la mort de son frère.

– Ah. C'est embêtant, en effet.

– Comme tu dis…

Hermione savait que George ne l'aurait pas jugée. C'est pourquoi elle lui avait dit. Elle avait besoin d'avoir plusieurs complices lors de l'annonce officielle, et George était parfait pour ce rôle. Harry aussi l'était, ou encore Daphné, mais elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le leur dire.

Hermione reprit la parole après quelques secondes de silence :

– Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi de mettre des chambres dans cette boite ?

– Je garantis la sécurité de mes clients, moi ! Tu aurais préféré transplaner chez toi ou dans un boui-boui qui loue des chambres à l'heure ?

– Vu comme ça…

– Et puis, si vous étiez partis, mes sorts brouille-vue n'auraient plus eu aucun effet et je te rappelle que l'utilité de mon club est de pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut sans être reconnu par qui que ce soit ! Et peut-être que tu n'aurais pas aimé voir qui se cachait derrière le ténébreux avec qui tu as…

– Si, justement ! Je veux savoir qui est le père de ce bébé. Qu'importe qui c'est, il a le droit de savoir ! C'est pour ça que je veux te demander si tu n'as pas un moyen de savoir qui était dans le club le jour où je suis venue ? Après il n'y a plus qu'à… demander à tout les hommes de la soirée de décrire en qui ils se sont transformé.

Hermione avait grimacé au moment de révéler son idée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la chose la plus brillante qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, mais pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait exceptées les recherches sur le test de paternité qui ne donnaient rien.

– Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que l'utilité de mon club est de faire ce que l'on veut sans être reconnu, jugé ou ridiculisé. Donc non, je ne relève pas l'identité de mes clients quand ils entrent dans le club ! Ce sont des soirées libres, Grangie ! Et puis tu t'imagines aller toquer chez tous les hommes qui étaient là ce soir-là en leur disant « Salut, c'était pour savoir si vous aviez couché avec une fille canon blonde aux yeux verts au club du beau et célèbre George Weasley aux environs du mois d'avril ? » Sérieux Hermy, il craint ton plan.

Hermione eut soudain envie de le frapper tant la nouvelle qu'il lui apportait était mauvaise.

George fut sauvé par Molly qui cria un « À table ! ». George se dirigea directement vers la maison, ayant vu la colère dans les yeux de Hermione. Elle partit à son tour après avoir essayé de se clamer. Elle savait que ce n'était pas réellement de la faute de George si elle se retrouvait avec ce bébé dans le ventre, mais il fallait bien qu'elle trouve quelqu'un à accuser !

Hermione s'assit à la même place que précédemment et Bérry fit toute une histoire pour être à côté de sa « Tatie 'Mione adorée ». Visiblement, elle n'était plus vexée de s'être faite gronder. Tout le monde dû donc se décaler d'un rang pour que la petite fille puisse s'asseoir entre sa mère et Hermione.

Molly apporta les plats sur l'immense table d'un coup de baguette et Ron en éternel gourmand se jeta dessus, se servant un grosse portion de semoule. Tout le monde se servit et les discussions démarrèrent peu à peu. Hermione ne prit pas beaucoup de nourriture puisqu'elle avait peur que ses nausées ressurgissent. Ginny ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets, lui demandant silencieusement de tout dire. Mais Hermione ne le ferait qu'au dessert, ainsi, la fin du repas serait une excellente excuse pour déguerpir. Alors qu'elle mangeait son repas le plus doucement possible de façon à éloigner le moment qui s'approchait inexorablement, Hermione se dit que son courage de Gryffondor que tout le monde admirait détalait de plus en plus. Mais elle allait le dire, car sinon elle savait que Ginny dirait tout elle-même, ce qui serait affreusement mal vu par les Weasley.

Puis alors qu'elle avait terminé jusqu'à son dernier grain se semoule, Molly apporta les desserts. Tout le monde se servit tour à tour alors qu'Hermione repoussait le moment de plus en plus. Elle ne faisait qu'échanger des regards avec Ginny qui était de plus en plus pressante. Puis alors que la rouquine lui lançait un énième regard appuyé et qu'Hermione lui répondait par de gros yeux, Ginny se leva avec son verre et frappa dessus avec sa petite cuillère. Hermione la regarda de manière appuyée, affreusement apeurée.

– Voilà, Hermione a quelque chose à annoncer et j'aimerais qu'on l'écoute, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle se rassit et fit un signe de tête suggestif à une Hermione pétrifiée. « Apparemment, se dit-elle, le moment est venu. »

Puis, essayant de rassembler son courage, elle dit, d'une voix tremblante :

– Voilà… Je… Bon, ce n'est pas facile mais… Je tenais à vous dire que… je… je…

– Hermione, on ne va pas te manger ! dit Ron sur le ton de la rigolade.

– Oui, je sais. Alors voilà… Je suis… je… enfin…

– Hermione est enceinte, dit George d'une voix forte.

Une fois la bombe tombée, Hermione ne se sentit pas du tout soulagée. Premièrement, George avait tout lâché avant qu'elle n'ait le courage de le faire, puis deuxièmement ce n'était pas réellement ça qu'elle craignait d'avouer, mais plutôt le manque de père.

Quelques félicitations retentirent dans la salle à manger du Terrier tandis que d'autres gardaient le silence et Hermione ne s'en sentit pas rassurée non plus. Elle craignait la question, la question qui ferait tout basculer…

– C'est formidable ! Mais dis moi, qui est le père de cet heureux événement ? dit Molly, toute excitée.

Puis Hermione laissa échapper une larme traîtresse. Mais de peur que quelqu'un le dise à sa place une deuxième fois, elle dit tout de même en essayant de rester forte :

– Je ne sais pas.

Hermione ferma les yeux en attendant la sentence. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Puis, alors qu'Hermione pensait qu'ils étaient tous partit, elle entendit un petit chuchotement près d'elle.

– Ça veut dire quoi « enceinte », papa ? souffla la voix de Bérry qui n'était pas du tout discrète puisque personne ne parlait.

– Ça veut dire que Tatie 'Mione a un bébé dans le ventre, ma chérie, répondit Harry d'une voix qui laissait entendre tout son étonnement.

Puis Hermione, alors qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés, sentit des petits bras fins s'enrouler autour de son cou alors que Bérry s'installait sur ses genoux.

– T'as un bébé dans le ventre, Tatie 'Mione ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est grave ? Il ne devrait pas être là ?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et fit face aux yeux innocents de sa filleule, puis elle sourit légèrement en entendant ses questions.

– Mais non ma puce, c'est pas grave ! Et c'est tout à fait normal que le bébé soit dans le ventre.

– Mais pourquoi je le vois pas ? Il se cache où ?

– Il est tout petit pour l'instant, et après je vais avoir un gros ventre et ce sera là qu'il sera caché.

– Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

Hermione lui sourit encore une fois en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

– C'est un peu compliqué, tu sais. Il y a un papa et une maman pour faire un bébé, et là... je sais pas où est parti le papa.

– Cherches-le !

– C'est ce que je vais faire, ma chérie. Fais-moi donc un câlin.

Hermione écarta les bras et sa petite chérie vint immédiatement s'y placer. Hermione lui fit un gros câlin tout en regardant les adultes qui pour la plupart étaient gênés. Ron s'apprêta à parler mais il fut coupé par sa sœur :

– Comme vous avez dû le comprendre, Hermione ne sait pas qui est le père. Elle est tombée enceinte à la soirée Polynectar de George. On fait actuellement des recherches pour faire un test de paternité alors qu'elle est toujours enceinte, puisque Hermione veut que le père de son enfant connaisse son existence, expliqua calmement Ginny.

– George ! Je t'avais dit que cette histoire de club n'était pas une bonne idée ! gronda Molly.

– Mais si ! J'y peux rien si Hermy est a couché avec je-ne-sais-qui ! Je fais beaucoup d'heureux chaque joue grâce à mon club.

Une chaise se racla brutalement sur le sol, coupant Molly qui s'apprêtait à surenchérir. Hermione vit Ron debout de l'autre côté de la table, en face d'elle. La fureur se lisait sur son visage.

– Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Hermione. Je croyais que tu avais plus de retenue. Je pensais que tu serais assez intelligente pour ne pas coucher avec le premier venu comme n'importe quelle cruche !

Sur ces paroles dont le ton transperça le cœur d'Hermione, Ron partit en claquant la porte, sans plus un regard pour quiconque.

– Laisses, Hermione. Il a sûrement besoin d'air, dit Harry alors qu'Hermione faisait mine de se lever pour le rattraper. Il doit être… chamboulé. Mais ça va s'arranger.

Hermione entendit une autre chaise se racler sur le sol et vit une Astoria rouge de colère lui faire face.

– Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte, Hermione ?

Son ton énervé ne présageait rien de bon aux yeux d'Hermione.

– 11 semaines.

– Tu me déçois énormément. Apparemment, seule Ginny était au courant. Je croyais qu'on était amies, ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas. La confiance règne, ça fait plaisir.

Puis Astoria partit rapidement, claquant elle aussi la porte. Elle était en colère car elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Prévisible.

La peur d'Hermione, bien que présente, se transforma en partie en colère et elle explosa :

– À qui le tour ? Faites votre petite crise tout de suite, qu'on en finisse !

Mais personne ne broncha.

– Hermione, dit Daphné doucement, qui sommes-nous pour te juger et pour contrôler ta vie ?

Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant à travers ses larmes alors que tous autour le table acquiesçaient. Hermione rit franchement quand Bérry sortit la tête de son cou et acquiesça elle aussi, la mine aussi sérieuse qu'une adulte.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Astoria est impulsive. Ça va lui passer, reprit Daphné.

– Hermione, ma chérie… Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas… protégée ? demanda Molly.

– J'avais bu, je n'y ai pas pensé. Et je ne prenais plus de potion puisque je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

Ce fut à un George en pleine réflexion de parler :

– Dans les livres, quel est l'âge maximum que tu as trouvé pour faire le test de paternité sorcier ?

– 5 ans. Je n'ai pas trouvé moins.

– Si tu veux, je peux faire des recherches de mon côté. Après tout, je dirige une boutique de farces et attrapes et un club de Polynectar, je suis peut-être capable de fabriquer quelque chose qui pourrait marcher.

Hermione fut émue par ses paroles.

– Merci, George, c'est vraiment adorable ! Vraiment, merci.

– Pas de quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas gagné d'avance, il vaut mieux que tu cherches toi aussi.

Hermione acquiesça.

– Et pourquoi ne pas faire un test de paternité Moldu ? demanda Molly.

– Parce que si le père n'est pas né-Moldu, en général il n'est reconnu que chez les sorciers, dit Arthur Weasley.

– Et aussi parce que les tests de paternité Moldus ne peuvent pas être effectués avant la naissance de l'enfant. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué chez les Moldus, il y a des tas de raisons pour lesquelles je n'essaie même pas, dit Hermione. Il y a des tas de démarches… Bref, c'est trop compliqué, donc on oublie.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, en revenant toujours au même point : seuls les recherches d'Hermione et les essaies de George pourraient régler le problème de l'identité du père.

– Bon, je vais y aller. Je suis épuisée, dit Hermione.

Elle fit un gros bisou à sa filleule qui était toujours sur elle et Bérry descendit de ses jambes, ne lui lâchant cependant pas la main.

– Tu t'en vas déjà, Tatie 'Mione ?

– Et oui ma puce, j'ai du travail à terminer. Mais je te promets qu'on se voit bientôt, d'accord ?

La petite fille étant sur le point de pleurer, Hermione s'efforça de la rassurer, détestant profondément de voir des larmes sur son visage d'ange.

– Peut-être que papa et maman seront d'accords pour que tu viennes dormir chez moi le week-end dans deux semaines, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Dans 14 dodos. Je ne peux pas avant car j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Hermione était sûre que Harry et Daphné accepteraient, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné de faux espoirs à sa filleule préférée.

– Bien sûr, quand tu veux 'Mione, répondit Daphné.

Hermione se retourna vers Bérry et dit :

– Tu vois ! On se voit dans pas longtemps !

Bérry fit un gros bisou à Hermione et la laissa dire au revoir aux autres.

– Sois forte, Hermione, lui dit Harry alors qu'il se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tu nous préviens en cas de besoin, d'accord ? On est là.

Elle remercia son ami de toujours avec émotion. Hermione reçut de multiples encouragements au court de ses embrassades et une larme faillit à nouveau franchir ses yeux. Puis Hermione transplana chez après un énième bisou de sa filleule adorée, épuisée par toutes ses émotions.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui !

Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? Pour me dire si ça vaut le coup que je continue ou non ?

 **JE M'ADRESSE A TOUS LES LECTEURS QUI ONT MIS MA FIC EN ALERT ET QUI N'ONT PAS ENCORE LAISSE D'AVIS !**

 **S'il-vous-plaît, juste deux petites minutes le temps de me mettre un "J'aime bien, hâte de lire la suite", ou encore "Bof, tu pourrais faire mieux en faisant ça ou ça" ou encore "Je n'aime pas tellement, mais je suis curieux de connaître la suite"... Bref, quelque chose comme ça tant que c'est constructif ! J'aimerais beaucoup connaître votre avis et ça motive grandement pour écrire la suite de l'histoire ;)**

Voilà voilà, à mercredi prochain ! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Bonbons Weasley

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci pour vos reviews, alerts et mises en favoris !

Voici le chapitre 4 qui répondra à quelques unes de vos questions :)

 **RARA :**

 **Guest** : Heureuse que ça te plaise et merci pour ta review !

 **Likevi** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ;) Voici la suite !

 **Ayano** : Merci pour ta longue review :) Disons que mon Ron est un peu irritant parfois comme tu dis, mais il est un peu comme ça dans les livres même si il se rattrape souvent après ;) Alors je vais essayer de faire un peu pareil dans ma fic, Ron n'est pas mon personnage préféré mais je l'aime bien, alors je ne lui donne pas vraiment un mauvais rôle. Justement, mon Astoria est impulsive et très jalouse, parfois même un peu parano alors je l'ai fait réagir comme ça ! Malheureusement, il fallait bien que je prenne en compte les tomes et Fred est mort dans l'œuvre de J.K... Je te rassure, moi aussi j'adore les jumeaux :) Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes Bérry, moi je l'adore ! Je me suis éclatée à écrire les passages où elle apparaît ;) Moi pareil pour Ginny, Harry ou Blaise ! Et encore, Drago bof, je le préfère avec Hermione ;) Les autres couples arriveront dans quelques chapitres, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise :)

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Hermione est tombée enceinte à une soirée Polynectar de George Weasley, elle ne connaît donc pas l'identité du père. Elle a révélé sa grossesse aux Weasley ce qui a créé l'énervement de Ron et Astoria. Ils ne se sont pas encore réconciliés. George cherche à fabriquer un test de paternité magique pour que Hermione puisse prévenir le père de son enfant de sa grossesse.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Bonbons Weasley

Mercredi 12 août 2005, cinquième mois de grossesse :

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement. Hermione se tuait au travail et n'avait revu ni Ron, ni Astoria. Elle commençait sérieusement à vouloir les voir et s'expliquer, mais elle se retint durant la semaine.

Le vendredi soir, malgré qu'elles soient fatiguées de leurs semaines, Hermione et Ginny préparèrent un bon petit plat à Bérry qui allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. La petite fille restait jusqu'au dimanche soir et Hermione était ravie de pouvoir se changer les idées avec sa filleule préférée – bien qu'elle n'en ai qu'une.

Hermione remuait la préparation dans la casserole quand la cheminée s'illumina. Bérry et Harry apparurent dans l'âtre et la petite fille sauta dans les bras d'Hermione.

– Tatie 'Mione ! Pourquoi ton ventre il est pas gros ?

– Mon ventre ne va être gros tout suite, ma puce. Le bébé est encore tout petit.

– Et t'as retrouvé le papa ?

– Non, je crois qu'il est bien caché.

Harry était resté un peu en retrait alors que Ginny le saluait.

– Bon bah je vais y aller. Daphné m'attend, elle prépare un bon dîner ce soir, dit-il en souriant. Au revoir ma princesse !

Bérry ne fit pas un geste envers Harry et dit, toute curieuse :

– Et c'est quand qu'il va sortir le bébé ? J'ai envie de jouer avec lui moi ! Je suis tout le temps toute seule !

– Pas tout de suite ma puce. Et puis quand il sera né, il ne pourra pas jouer tout de suite. Il sera encore petit. Mais tu pourras lui apprendre plein de trucs !

– Et ce sera mon cousin ? Mais moi je veux une cousine !

– Oui, ton cousin ou ta cousine.

– Mais s'il-te-plaît, tu pourras faire une fille ? Moi j'aime pas les garçons !

– Ça ne se choisit pas, princesse. C'est au hasard.

La petite fille fit une tête un peu sceptique puis fit mine de bouder. Harry, qui n'était toujours pas parti, dit d'une voix faussement triste :

– Je crois que ma fille m'a abandonné et qu'elle s'en fiche de moi. Je vais partir comme un pauvre papa que sa fille n'aime pas.

Bérry sauta des bras d'Hermione et courut vers son père qui la rattrapa.

– Mais si je t'aime mon papa d'amour chéri ! C'est juste que Tatie 'Mione elle a un bébé dans le ventre ! Tu te rends compte papa ? Mais c'est nul parce que moi je voulais pas d'un garçon parce que c'est nul les garçons !

– Tu ne diras pas la même chose dans quelques années, ma petite Bérry.

– Si ! Les garçons c'est nul et ça restera toujours nul !

– Merci, maugréa Harry en faisant la moue.

Il sourit en voyant sa fille faire de grands yeux désolés.

– Mais pas toi papa ! Tous les garçons ils sont nuls sauf toi ! Toi t'es le meilleur papa de la Terre !

– Merci ma chérie. Je t'aime, tu sais ?

Harry était un vrai papa poule. Il avait apprit à mieux exprimer ses sentiments depuis qu'il était en couple avec Daphné et avait perdu un peu de sa timidité avec l'âge. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Harry s'apprêta à partir, ayant eu son compte de bisous, quand le visage de Bérry s'illumina et Hermione put presque voir une ampoule au-dessus de sa tête.

– J'ai une super méga géniale idée ! Vu que Tatie 'Mione elle va me faire un cousin, vous pouvez me faire une petite sœur !

Harry était stupéfait. La surprise passée, il éclata de rire.

– Déjà, Hermione ne va pas forcément avoir un garçon, on ne le sait pas encore. Et on ne décide pas comme ça de si on va avoir un enfant ou pas ma chérie ! dit Harry.

Bérry croisa les bras sur son ventre et fronça les sourcils. Puis Harry partit après un dernier coucou à sa fille.

À table, Bérry racontait ses journées d'école à Hermione et Ginny. Les deux femmes écoutaient le récit de la petite fille en riant parfois. Puis quand le repas fut terminé, Hermione alla coucher Bérry. La petite fille dormait dans son lit avec elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait dormir ici. Hermione lui raconta une histoire et la petite fille tomba de fatigue. Son pouce dans la bouche, Bérry s'endormit rapidement dans les bras d'Hermione.

Après avoir regardé un peu la télé avec Ginny, Hermione partit se coucher et à peine fut-elle dans le lit que Bérry se blottit contre elle, toujours profondément endormie. Hermione dormit très bien cette nuit-là, même si Bérry lui mettait parfois inconsciemment des petits coups de pieds. Le souffle de sa filleule la détendait et la rassurait.

Dans l'après-midi, une fois que Hermione et Bérry eurent mangé, elles allèrent sur le chemin de Traverse. Ginny travaillait et était donc à Sainte Mangouste. Hermione acheta des bonbons à sa filleule dans une petite boutique et elle décida d'aller rendre visite à George dans son magasin.

Il y eut un petit cliquetis quand elles entrèrent dans la boutique. George était occupé avec un client. La boutique était bondée en ce samedi après-midi et les deux filles allèrent faire un tour dans les rayonnages. Hermione défendit Bérry de toucher quoi que ce soit, n'ayant pas confiance en les inventions de George.

Quand il eut terminé avec son client, George vint les voir.

– Salut les filles !

– Bonjour tonton George ! répondit la petite fille.

– Dis Hermione, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être t'aider, dit George sérieusement.

Ils allèrent dans l'arrière boutique du magasin et George lui donna une petite fiole de potion.

– Je ne sais pas si ça va fonctionner. J'ai voulu tester au cas où, et je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à autre chose. C'est une idée qui m'est venue quand tu nous as annoncé ton… problème et j'ai commencé à la préparer dès que j'ai pu. Vraiment, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher. Si tout se passe bien, quand tu boiras la potion, tu verras le nom du père s'afficher dans ta tête, comme si tu avais vu l'image d'un parchemin avec son nom écrit dessus et que tu te le remémorais. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ça fonctionne. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est sans danger, ni pour toi ni pour ton bébé. Et ça, j'en suis sûr.

– Merci beaucoup de m'aider, George. C'est très gentil. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, au moins j'aurais essayé si ça ne marche pas.

– Mais… Hermione, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, mais je suis en train de travailler sur une nouvelle idée. Le seul problème, c'est que ça va prendre un moment à fabriquer…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je prends toutes les idées.

– D'accord. Bon, faudrait que je retourne dans la boutique moi ! Y'en a qui travaillent contrairement à d'autres !

Il prit un faux air hautain en les toisant puis il sortit de l'arrière boutique.

Hermione rit avec Bérry et quand elles sortirent de la boutique après avoir salué George, Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ginny, Harry, Daphné, Bérry, George, Molly… Non, elle n'était plus seule et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

*...¨ ...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Hermione en était à présent à 5 mois de grossesse. Ses nausées s'étaient complètement arrêtées depuis plusieurs semaines et son ventre formait un joli arrondi. George travaillait encore sur le test de paternité mais à ce qu'elle savait, ça avançait. Hermione avait prit rendez-vous chez sa gynécomage pour faire une échographie le lendemain. Ginny avait prévu de l'accompagner.

Sans grande surprise, la potion de George pour le test de paternité n'avait pas fonctionné. Hermione avait bu l'intégralité de la fiole, qui avait d'ailleurs un goût répugnant, mais rien ne s'était affiché dans sa tête. George avait dit que c'était prévisible lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé. Mais cette petite défaite était trop faible pour que Hermione ne se démoralise et désespère. Elle était déterminée, ils finiraient bien par trouver quelque chose !

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Hermione s'était enfin réconciliée avec Astoria et Ron. Ils s'étaient vu lors de l'anniversaire de Harry. Astoria avait apparemment juste été énervée que Hermione ne lui ai rien dit, qu'elle n'ai soit disant pas eu « assez confiance en son amie » pour lui en parler. Mais Hermione l'avait rassurée, lui avait dit qu'elle venait juste de l'apprendre au moment où elle leur avait annoncé et elles s'étaient réconciliées.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient expliqués, Ron lui avait confié qu'il n'avait apparemment pas complètement tourné la page et espérait qu'un jour, ce serait de lui qu'elle serait enceinte. Mais sa grossesse lui avait enlevé tout espoir de former un jour un couple avec elle. Hermione s'était excusée et lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas de cette façon. Depuis, Ron tentait de tourner la page en collectionnant à nouveau les petites-amies.

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient réconciliées, Astoria était incroyablement heureuse. En effet, elle était en couple avec Malefoy, celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. D'après elle, ils vivaient une véritable idylle.

Quand Hermione avait dit à ses parents pour le bébé et pour son absence de père, ils avaient étés plutôt choqués qu'elle soit tombée enceinte par accident, mais ils avaient soutenu leur fille. Hermione n'avait pas souhaité que sa mère l'accompagne le lendemain pour son échographie et ne lui avait donc rien dit pour son rendez-vous.

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées alors qu'elle était au boulot quand un hibou frappa à la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle se leva, contente d'échapper à un dossier particulièrement compliqué. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou se posa sur son épaule. Hermione détacha la lettre et la lu :

 _Hermione,_

 _Passes à la boutique aujourd'hui, je sais que tu as rendez-vous demain pour ton bébé._

 _J'ai quelque chose à te donner._

 _Je t'expliquerai._

 _George._

L'écriture brouillonne de George remplissait le petit morceau de parchemin déchiré. Hermione se leva et se précipita hors de son bureau. Vraiment, elle se fichait de son boulot en cet instant. Son bébé était beaucoup plus important. En route, elle donna son travail à l'un de ses collègues, lui disant qu'elle avait un empêchement. Une main sur son petit ventre rond, Hermione sortit du ministère pour aller eu chemin de Traverse. C'était le 12 août 2005 et les vacanciers remplissaient les rues du chemin de Traverse. En robe à manches courtes, de la crème solaire étalée sur son visage, ses bras et ses jambes, Hermione se précipita dans la boutique de George, en ayant affreusement marre de se faire bousculer. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien pour elle et son bébé, malgré quelques maux par-ci par-là, mais son ventre n'était pas encore énorme.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans la boutique en ce mercredi, mais George n'était occupé avec personne. Il lui fit signe de le suivre quand il l'a vit et Hermione se rendit dans l'arrière boutique à la suite de George. Il prit un petite boite rouge en carton et l'ouvrit. Hermione vit plusieurs petits bonbons roses rectangulaires à l'intérieur. Ils avaient l'air vraiment délicieux… Hermione mangeait du sucre à toutes heures de la journée et avait vraiment envie de goûter à ces bonbons rose pastel…

– Ces bonbons fonctionneront, normalement… Tu devras seulement t'asseoir après l'avoir mangé avec un parchemin devant toi. Tu devras fermer les yeux pendant trente secondes et si tout se passe bien, le nom du père de ton bébé s'affichera sur le parchemin. Seule condition : que ton enfant soit assez grand pour que tu puisses connaître son sexe. Pour qu'il soit assez bien formé quoi. Tu n'es pas obligée de le savoir, c'est juste au niveau de son âge. Quatre mois ou plus en somme. Donc comme je sais que tu as rendez-vous demain avec ta gynécomage, je t'ai fais venir aujourd'hui. Je pense que ce sera mieux que tu le fasses après le rendez-vous.

Hermione serra George dans ses bras en le remerciant. George avait travaillé longuement sur ces bonbons, et Hermione était vraiment très touchée qu'il passe autant de temps pour réparer ses bêtises.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Le lendemain, Hermione attendait que la gynécomage vienne la chercher dans la salle d'attente avec Ginny. Elle était un peu angoissée parce que une fois qu'elle serait rentrée chez elle, elle devrait faire le test.

Elles suivirent la gynécomage quand elle vint les chercher et après avoir fait le point sur sa grossesse à son bureau, elle conduit Hermione et Ginny dans la pièce attenante. Elle fit s'allonger Hermione alors que Ginny s'asseyait sur la chaise près d'elle, normalement destinée aux futurs papas. Hermione découvrit son ventre en relevant son T-shirt et la gynécomage étala un liquide bleuâtre sur son ventre. Puis elle mit le bout de sa baguette sur le ventre de Hermione et une image un peu floue en noir et blanc s'afficha sur un petit écran à côté du lit.

Puis les formes se firent plus nettes, restant cependant presque incompréhensibles. Mais Hermione s'en fichait : elle voyait parfaitement bien la forme de son bébé. L'être qu'elle portait depuis un peu plus de 5 mois. Son petit ange. Un bébé dont elle ne connaissait pas le père, mais peu importait en cet instant. C'était son bébé, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ce petit être était fait à moitié d'elle et pour l'instant, Hermione se fichait de l'autre moitié. Qu'il soit brun, roux, blond, qu'il ait des yeux noirs, marrons, verts, bleus… C'était son bébé et rien ni personne ne changerait jamais ça. Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour en voyant son tout petit bébé bouger légèrement. Elle se tourna quelques secondes vers Ginny qui souriait en regardant l'écran.

La gynécomage passa quelques minutes à inspecter sous toutes les coutures son bébé puis elle dit :

– Tout va parfaitement bien, miss Granger. Votre bébé se développe très bien, il n'y a aucun problème. A-t-il déjà bougé ?

– Non, je ne l'ai jamais sentit, répondit Hermione.

Elle était heureuse que tout se passe bien.

– C'est possible que ça arrive prochainement. C'est généralement vers le cinquième mois de grossesse que la maman sent son bébé bouger lors d'une première grossesse. Et je vois que vous êtes soutenue et entourée, c'est très bien, reprit la gynécomage en souriant.

– Oui, je suis entourée, j'ai des amis formidables, répondit Hermione en souriant à Ginny.

La rouquine rougit un peu et dit :

– C'est normal.

Hermione sourit de plus belle, ne détachant plus son regard une seule seconde de son bébé. Il bougea son tout petit bras et porta son poing à sa bouche, l'appuyant à moitié sur sa joue, puis replia légèrement les jambes.

– À ce stade de la grossesse, vous pouvez connaître son sexe. Est-ce que vous le souhaitez ou gardez-vous la surprise ?

La future maman se tourna rapidement vers Ginny qui haussa les épaules et Hermione répondit sans plus d'hésitation :

– Je veux savoir.

La gynécomage sourit et bougea un peu sa baguette. Elle sourit de plus belle et annonça :

– Vous attendez un petit garçon ! Félicitation !

Hermione sourit niaisement, ne lâchant pas son bébé du regard. C'était son petit garçon. Son bébé était un garçon. Elle allait avoir un petit garçon ! Hermione sentit ses yeux s'humidifier d'émotion. À vrai dire, elle aurait été heureuse même si ça avait été une fille. Elle n'avait aucune préférence et était incroyablement heureuse d'attendre un petit garçon. Elle allait pouvoir lui acheter des vêtements et lui chercher un prénom en sachant ça.

Hermione et Ginny sortait de chez le gynécomage quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione ne lâchait plus son sourire niais et son ventre depuis qu'on le lui avait nettoyé. Elle voulait sentir son bébé sous ses doigts, et bien qu'elle ne sente rien de plus que son ventre, elle avait l'impression de créer une sorte de connexion entre elle et son bébé en posant ses mains ici. C'était magique, tout simplement. À cet instant, rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur. Du moins le croyait-elle…

Quand elles furent rentrées à leur appartement, Hermione alla directement chercher la boîte de bonbons de George de peur de ne pas avoir le courage de le faire plus tard. Elle se munit d'un parchemin vierge et s'assit à table, la boîte de bonbons ouverte et le parchemin posé devant elle. Puis Hermione ferma les yeux elle mit un bonbon dans sa bouche aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle savoura son goût aux fruits rouges en le mâchant bien, puis elle avala. Puis elle compta. 1, 2, 3… Elle allait bientôt savoir. 15, 16, 17… Elle avait tellement peur de découvrir la sentence… 20, 21… Mais après-tout, peut-être ne le connaîtrait-elle pas le père ? 22, 23, 24… Non, elle ne voulait pas savoir ! 25, 26, 27… Elle voulait garder son bébé pour elle toute seule ! 28, 29… « Allez Hermione, il le faut ! » Elle avait tellement peur de savoir... 30.

– Ginny ! cria-t-elle dans tout l'appartement sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Elle entendit les pas précipités de son amie.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? Tu m'as fait peur à crier comme ça !

– Tu veux pas regarder avant ? J'ai peur…

Elle sentit son amie s'approcher doucement et se pencher au-dessus de son épaule. Il y eu un hoquet de stupeur. Puis le silence. Un silence qui, bien qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas voulu savoir, attisa sa curiosité. Alors elle ouvrit les yeux, inconsciente de l'horreur qu'elle allait trouver devant ses yeux. Puis à peine avait-elle lu le prénom et le nom qui s'étalaient devant ses yeux qu'elle se sentit partir, et ce fut le noir.

*...¨...¨...¨…¨...¨...*

La lumière aveuglante qu'elle vit en se réveillant lui fit immédiatement refermer les yeux. La lumière était beaucoup trop intense pour ses pauvres yeux endormis. Hermione ouvrit plus lentement les yeux cette fois-ci, leur laissant le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Ginny et Daphné étaient penchées sur elle et le premier réflexe de Hermione fut de mettre la main sur son ventre. Elle le caressa doucement, heureuse de sentir la bosse qui enfermait son bébé sous ses doigts. Les mines inquiètes de Daphné et Ginny s'illuminèrent quand elles virent ses yeux papillonner et sa main bouger.

– Hermione ! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue ! s'exclama Ginny.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demanda ladite Hermione.

– Tu t'es… évanouie. Quand tu as vu le résultat du… test de paternité, rajouta Ginny en se mordillant la lèvre, gênée.

Hermione se remémora les derniers événements et failli repartir dans l'inconscient quand elle se souvint de tout. Puis contre toute attente, elle fondit en larmes.

– Ce n'est pas possible… Je suis maudite… Ma vie est maudite…

– Mais non, Hermione, je t'assure que… ça va bien se passer, dit Daphné, pleurant elle aussi en lui serrant la main, partageant sa tristesse et son désespoir comme le font les vrais amis.

– Non ! Ça ne peut pas bien se passer ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils… ai un père comme ça, pleura à nouveau Hermione.

– Mais… Hermione, je t'assure qu'il est très gentil… quand il le veut mais… continua Daphné, pleurant encore et toujours de la peine de son amie.

– Non ! C'est un sale Mangemort, un imbécile fini !

Daphné serra sa main plus fort en pleurant, tandis que Ginny restait silencieuse, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

– Je suis de la même année que lui… je le connais… C'est un ami…

– Et alors ? Je suis une sale Sang-de-Bourbe et son fils est un Sang-Mêlé ! Jamais il n'acceptera ça !

Elle criait toutes ses phrases, énervée et désespérée. Elle pensait que malgré tout son malheur, le père de son enfant serait là pour lui, serait responsable… Elle s'était bien trompée.

Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi lui ? Hein, pourquoi ? Entre tous les hommes qui peuplaient l'Angleterre, il avait fallu que ce soit _lui_ … Elle ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette pression…

– Hermione, je… je pourrais aller lui dire, hein ? Il va sûrement prendre peur au début, mais… Je suis sûre qu'il prendra la bonne décision…

Hermione se redressa, paniquée, les yeux écarquillés.

– Non ! Ne lui dit rien ! C'est mon fils ! Mon fils ! Je veux pas qu'il se retrouve entre ses sales pattes de Mangemort ! Non… ne m'enlevez pas mon bébé…

Hermione était épuisée d'avoir tant crié, et elle se rallongea doucement en pleurant.

– Hermione, je… je pourrais demander à Blaise de le faire ?

– Je ne veux pas que mon bébé ait son idiot d'ami comme père ! Personne lui dira rien, c'est clair ?

Les deux filles qui lui faisaient face restèrent silencieuses alors qu'un médecin, alerté par les cris, arriva dans la pièce.

– Miss Granger ! Vous allez bien ?

– Parfaitement, répondit Hermione en reniflant.

– D'accord… dit-il avec suspicion. Donc, vous avez subi un gros choc, ce qui justifie votre évanouissement. Vous êtes très fragile en ce moment, tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il faut prendre soin de vous. Où est le père ?

Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucun homme. Hermione pleura de plus belle, sans que le docteur ne s'en occupe, et elle était bien contente qu'il ne lui pose aucune question.

Quelques secondes après sa phrase, Harry entra dans la pièce et le docteur se méprit.

– Ah ! Quand on parle du loup… Alors, , il va falloir prendre soin de votre fiancée. Elle est très fragile et elle doit en faire le moins possible. Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper d'elle !

– Je… commença Harry, mais il fut coupé par le médecin qui recommença à parler.

– Miss, vous pouvez partir. Prenez bien soin de vous et j'espère ne pas vous revoir de sitôt, dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Hermione acquiesça et le médecin partit. Daphné et Ginny aidèrent une Hermione bouleversée à se redresser et à enfiler ses sandales. Hermione passa devant Harry et il dit, tentant maladroitement d'alléger l'atmosphère :

– Je ne savais pas que nous étions fiancés, 'Mione…

Hermione sourit légèrement, marchant doucement, soutenue par ses deux amies.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione dormait avec Ginny. Elle avait besoin de réconfort dans cette triste réalité. Des idées incongrues lui avaient traversé l'esprit, comme quoi George lui avait fait une mauvaise blague, qu'elle n'avait pas bien compté ou alors que le parchemin était truqué.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, elle s'assit à table avec un parchemin auquel elle avait jeté plusieurs sorts pour voir si il avait été touché par une quelconque magie mais rien n'était ressorti de son inspection. Alors, elle mit le parchemin devant elle, ferma les yeux et engloutit un bonbon qu'elle mâcha longuement. Puis elle avala et attendit la sentence durant plus d'une minute, malgré les trente secondes nécessaires. Et enfin, elle ouvrit douloureusement les yeux, de peur de voir ce nom tant redouté s'afficher à nouveau. Son cerveau était bien trop fragile pour un énième coup de massue.

Mais malgré ses espérances, malgré ses suppliques, malgré son désespoir, malgré sa fragilité… Toujours le même nom, toujours la même sentence et toujours la même douleur face à ces deux mots : Drago Malefoy. C'était comme si son cerveau avait soudain conscience de ce que ça impliquait. Son enfant serait sûrement blond, railleur, détestablement sarcastique, méchant, il haïrait sûrement les Sangs-de-Bourbes et les créatures magiques. Peut-être même allait-il détester sa propre mère.

Hermione ne laissa pas ses larmes couler et tenta de rester forte. Elle se rassura du mieux qu'elle pouvait en se disant qu'elle élèverait son enfant comme bon lui semblait et elle ferait tout pour lui enlever tout les préjugés que son imbécile de père pouvait avoir dans la tête. De toutes façons, son fils n'aurait aucunes pensées de ce genre, puisqu'elle était sa mère. C'était sûr. C'était avant tout son bébé, Malefoy n'avait rien à dire là-dessus.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Déçu/Heureux que ce soit un garçon ?

Et le père ? Je sais que quasiment tout le monde s'en doutait à ma connaissance, mais est-ce que c'était bien amené ? :)

 **Une petite review pour me dire tout ça ? Ce serait très sympa de votre part, les reviews sont de jolies récompenses au travail d'un auteur de fics ! ;)**

À bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5 - Une annonce brutale

Bonjour à tous !

Je poste en avance parce que je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire demain :) Drago apparaît enfin dans ce chapitre, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !

 **RARA :**

 **Mama** : J'espère me rattraper si tu as été déçu ! Tu verras bien, je ne sais moi-même pas lequel tombera amoureux de l'autre en premier. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de poster le chapitre avant malgré que tu m'aies demandé de le faire vite car je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance et que je ne veux pas être en retard dans mes publications plus tard. En espérant que la suite de plaise tout de même !

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

Hermione a appris qu'elle était tombée enceinte de Drago à une soirée Polynectar. Elle a su qui était le père grâce des bonbons magiques inventés par George Weasley. Hermione n'a pas encore prévenu Drago qu'il allait être papa. Elle est enceinte d'un petit garçon depuis 4 mois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une annonce brutale

Quelques jours passèrent, et Hermione n'avait toujours pas le courage de prévenir Malefoy de sa grossesse. Elle estimait bien sûr que c'était complètement égoïste de ne rien dire, et d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas être seule dans cette aventure. Daphné, Harry et Ginny n'avaient rien dit à personne pour le père de son enfant et Hermione culpabilisait affreusement en imaginant que Malefoy découvre qu'il était le père en question étant donné qu'Astoria était en couple avec lui. Comment pourrait-elle réagir en sachant qu'Hermione était enceinte de son petit-ami ? Elle la détesterait sûrement de semer la pagaille dans son couple, et malgré tout le mépris qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago Malefoy, elle ne souhaitait pas briser sa vie et celle de son amie comme ça.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait cherché pendant des heures un compromis. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, elle avait trouvé. Son plan n'était peut-être pas le meilleur qu'elle aurait pu inventer, mais c'était déjà ça. Elle allait passer pas mal de temps chez Astoria, puisqu'elle vivait dans son appartement avec Malefoy, et Hermione verrait bien. Si il lui paraissait digne de confiance après toutes ces années, elle lui dirait pour sa grossesse. À l'inverse, elle se tairait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Alors, deux semaines après son évanouissement, Hermione se retrouva à toquer à la porte de l'appartement d'Astoria. Elle entendit plusieurs grognements et des pas précipités. Puis l'habitante de l'apparement ouvrit la porte, en robe de chambre. Il était pourtant plus de quatorze heures.

– Oh ! Hermione, comment ça va ?

– Euh… Très bien. Et toi ?

– Oui, très bien. Eh bien, entre.

– Tu… tu es occupée ? demanda Hermione à Astoria, hésitant à entrer.

– Euh… non…

La future maman entra alors dans l'appartement doucement. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un Malefoy enfilant son T-shirt, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.

– Euh… Hermione, je vais m'habiller, attends deux minutes !

Astoria disparu après ses paroles. Malefoy avait les yeux noirs et les lèvres gonflées et rouges, puis sa braguette était ouverte. Reliant tout ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu, Hermione fut affreusement gênée et rougit en déduisant qu'elle avait interrompu un moment intime.

– Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Malefoy.

– Astoria est mon amie, et à ce que je sache, j'ai encore le droit de venir lui rendre visite. Permets-tu que je m'assoie ?

Il hocha la tête en signe positif et Hermione tira une chaise sur laquelle elle s'installa.

– Tu bois quoi ? J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas de whisky Pur Feu ou de Bièraubeurre.

– Bien observé, Malefoy. T'as de la grenadine ? Ou une menthe à l'eau ?

Ah, elle avait affreusement envie d'une menthe à l'eau !

– Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, Granger. C'est pas compliqué : de l'eau ou du jus de citrouille.

Hermione fit la moue, haussa les épaules et dit :

– Jus de citrouille alors. Et… t'aurais pas des biscuits ?

Malefoy soupira et partit dans la cuisine pendant à peu près une minute. Puis il revint avec un verre de jus de citrouille, deux Bièraubeurres et une assiette de biscuits. Elle prit un biscuit et le mangea. Il était très bon. Hermione lui dit merci de mauvaise grâce quand il lui donna son jus de citrouille, refusant de remercier un sale Mangemort et un imbécile de Serpentard de…

– Alors, Weasley t'a mise en cloque et il assume pas ? On a pas entendu parlé du fruit de votre amour éternel dans les journaux, j'en ai donc déduis qu'il avait joué au lâche.

Hermione rit jaune. Il ne savait même pas à quel point il se trompait et à quel point ses paroles étaient ironiques.

– Ron n'est pas le père de mon enfant. Je pensais que tu suivais de plus près les actualités : ça fait des années que je ne suis plus avec lui. Et en parlant de jouer au lâche, je pense que tu sais de quoi tu parles.

– Potter, alors ? demanda Drago sans faire attention à la dernière remarque d'Hermione. Ce serait dramatique, je ne l'imagine pas tromper Daphné, mauviette comme il est.

– Parce que tu souhaite que Harry trompe Daphné, une de tes amis ?

– Non. Je dis juste qu'il n'en serait pas capable.

Hermione se rapprocha de Malefoy, menaçante, et lui dit d'une voix à peine murmurée et incroyablement froide :

– Non, en effet, Harry ne tromperait jamais Daphné parce qu'il l'aime plus que sa propre vie. Il l'aime plus que toi tu ne pourras jamais aimer.

Puis, alors que Malefoy ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, le visage peu amène, Astoria réapparut, gaie comme un pinçon. Elle s'assit en face d'Hermione alors que Malefoy était en bout de table.

– Alors, tu as trouvé qui était le père de ton bébé ?

Gênée, Hermione répondit d'une petite voix à Astoria :

– Non… Je ne sais pas qui c'est.

Pourvu qu'elle ai bien menti… Apparemment oui, puisque Malefoy était abasourdi.

– Tu… tu ne sais pas qui t'as fait un enfant, Granger ?

– Ouah, je vois que tu entends bien, c'est plutôt bon signe, Malefoy.

– Chéri, Hermione est tombée enceinte il y a un peu plus de quatre mois à l'une des soirées Polynectar de George Weasley. Du coup, elle ne sais pas qui est le père, dit Astoria d'une voix douce.

Malefoy ne dit rien, étonné, puis il ricana.

– Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Granger. Aller à une soirée où l'alcool coule à flot et t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu…

– Ça sent le vécu… dit Hermione en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Es-tu déjà allé à l'une de ces soirées, Malefoy ?

– Évidemment. Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas aussi coincé que toi, Granger.

– Visiblement, je ne suis pas si coincée que tu as l'air de le penser puisque je suis tombée enceinte. Sais-tu comment on fait les bébés, Malefoy ?

– Sûrement depuis plus longtemps que toi, Granger.

Hermione secoua la tête, désespérée. Décidément, il était irrécupérable et avait réponse à tout. Maudit Serpentard.

– Alors, comment comptes-tu appeler ce demi Sang-de-Bourbe ? À moins que ce ne soit une fille.

Par pure protection, Hermione mit immédiatement sa main contre son petit ventre rond.

– Laisse mon bébé tranquille avec tes préjugés, Malefoy. Après toutes ces années, je te croyais plus évolué que ça.

– Hermione… commença Astoria.

– Chut, Asto', la coupa Malefoy.

Sur ce, Malefoy se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

– Je vais chez Blaise. À plus.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui en partant.

– Désolée, il est un peu impulsif… s'excusa Astoria.

– Je sais comment il est, pas besoin de t'excuser.

Puis elle passèrent alors un moment à parler de tout et de rien. Puis Hermione parti.

Hermione réitéra l'expérience durant plusieurs jours. À chaque fois, Malefoy partait dès qu'elle arrivait. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas savoir si il était digne de confiance ou non. Cependant, aux vues de leur première discussion, il n'avait pas réellement changé. Peut-être un peu moins d'insultes, mais c'était tout.

Un jour, plus précisément le 2 septembre, alors qu'Hermione était assise chez Daphné et Harry et que Bérry faisait la sieste, des coups furieux retentirent à la porte de la maison familiale. Daphné se leva, coupant court à leur discussion, et parti ouvrir. La porte d'entrée était cachée à la vue d'Hermione mais elle entendit très clairement ce qui se passait.

– Est-ce qu'Hermione est là ?

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

– Parce que ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

Un bruit de bousculade, puis une furie brune accompagnée d'un blond silencieux au sourire narquois arrivèrent dans la salle à manger.

– Hermione ! J'en étais sûre ! dit Astoria, furieuse.

Oups. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Derrière les deux nouveaux arrivants, Daphné fit un signe d'excuse à Hermione et elle vint se mettre derrière elle, appuyée sur sa chaise.

– Astoria ? Qu'est-ce que… commença Hermione, bientôt interrompue par elle.

– Tu te fout vraiment de moi… Tu croyais que je n'allais rien apprendre ? Tu me crois stupide ?

– Astoria, je… de quoi parles-tu ?

– Tu me déçois beaucoup, Hermione ! Moi qui pensais que nous étions amies !

Excédée, Hermione se leva, la main sur le ventre une fois de plus. Puis elle commença à hurler sur le même ton qu'Astoria :

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

– Il me prend que tu n'est qu'une menteuse ! Une saleté de Gryffondor de…

– Je t'interdis d'aller plus loin ! cria la Gryffondor en question.

Daphné et Harry étaient restés en retrait, comme si ils sentaient qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir. Pas maintenant. Elles avaient des choses à se dire.

– Interdis-moi ce que tu veux, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse et ton bâtard ne vaut pas mieux que toi !

Hermione vit rouge et fit un pas en avant, un doigt planté sur la blonde aux yeux écarquillés de colère.

– Il est hors de question que je te laisse t'en prendre à mon bébé ! Jamais ! T'as compris ? Espèce d'hystérique !

– Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, là ? Moi, une hystérique ? Mais tu sais ce que je dis, à toi, la miss Je-sais-tout coincée et inintéressante ?

– Oui, une hystérique ! Tu es ridicule, Astoria, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

– Ah oui ? Et bien je vais te le dire, moi ! George a mis en vente ses bonbons paternels dans sa boutique !

Hermione fut bouche-bée. Génial, elle n'en avait pas finit de l'entendre crier !

– Ah ! Tu n'étais pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien grâce à moi, tu le sais ! Et je sais que tu les as essayé, que c'est toi qui as prouvé que ça marchait ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Je te l'ai demandé, je t'ai demandé si tu savais qui était le père de ton enfant ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas, Hermione ! Tu m'as menti ! Tu n'es qu'une sale Gryffondor menteuse et lâche ! hurla Astoria.

Des larmes de colère aux yeux, Hermione ne se contrôlait plus. C'est ainsi qu'elle lâcha d'une manière qu'elle allait sûrement regretter :

– Tu sais ce que je te dis, moi ? Eh bien je te dis que ton mec est un sale Serpentard imbécile qui saute tout ce qui bouge, parce que le père de mon bébé, c'est lui ! JE porte l'enfant que tu aurais dû porter ! C'est LUI qui m'a fait mon bébé ! LUI qui a contribué à la création de mon enfant ! Ton mec va avoir un bébé et il n'est même pas de toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, de ça ?

Hermione était à bout de souffle après sa tirade. Pour l'instant, elle ne regrettait pour rien au monde d'avoir craché le morceau. Elle se délectait de leurs visages décomposés, à Astoria et Malefoy qui quant à lui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de le dispute. Son sourire sarcastique s'était volatilisé, laissant place à un teint affreusement pâle et des lèvres légèrement tremblante. Astoria était choquée et ne bougeait plus, les yeux écarquillés. Malefoy ferma les yeux un instant puis dit d'une voix faible :

– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Sur ce, il déguerpis par la porte, la claquant au passage.

– Astoria, tu ferais mieux de partir, dit Daphné.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Astoria.

– J'étais sûre que tu serais de son côté. Comme à chaque fois.

Sur ses paroles, Astoria partit d'un pas lent, de gros sanglots au bord des lèvres.

Hermione s'assit à sa place, la tête entre les mains, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Le poids de la culpabilité s'était abattu soudainement sur ses épaules, libérant plusieurs émotions dans tout son corps. À présent, elle regrettait. Elle s'en voulait de faire du mal à son amie, à Astoria, qui malgré sa colère quasi constante et sa façon excessive de réagir aux événements était une personne merveilleuse qui ne demandait qu'à être aimée et heureuse.

– Je ne voulais pas l'annoncer comme ça…

– Hermione, tu as prit la bonne décision, la consola Daphné. Il fallait leur dire. Tu as peut-être été un peu brutale, mais… elle l'avait cherché. Pour Drago, par contre, ce doit être… très dur, pour lui.

– Je m'en veux tellement… Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal…

– Hermione, tu as vu comment elle t'a parlé ? Tu as eu raison de t'énerver, ce n'est pas de ta faute… dit Harry.

– Je… je suis désolée que vous ayez dû assister à ça…

– Hermione, ne t'en fait pas d'accord ? Nous pouvons parfaitement comprendre, rajouta Daphné.

– Mais… Et Malefoy ? Il… il ne va pas faire une bêtise, hein ?

– À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être chez Blaise. Ils vont discuter, se soûler un peu, puis ça ira mieux demain. Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, Drago est grand, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Hermione acquiesça et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche. Elle était très souvent étonnée de voir Astoria réagir si durement à des choses parfois banales, mais elles avaient déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet. D'après ses dires, elle avait toujours été comme ça, son enfance n'avait pas été simple, moins simple que celle de Daphné, et elle s'était toujours sentie rejetée. Elle était incroyablement jalouse, c'était aussi principalement pour cette raison que toutes les fois où elle avait été en couple, ça n'avait jamais duré très longtemps. Bien qu'Astoria adore sa sœur, elle avait toujours été jalouse de sa réussite : Daphné avait toujours été la préférée de la famille, un enfant ardemment désiré, une parfaite Sang Pur et petite fille sage et calme. Par la suite, Daphné s'était mise en couple avec Harry Potter, attirant sans le vouloir l'admiration de ses parents, et ils avaient eu un enfant. Tout ce qu'Astoria aurait aimé avoir. La cadette avait été un simple accident, et une fois née, elle n'avait jamais réussi à attirer l'attention de ses parents. Elle ne s'était jamais faite maltraitée ou autre chose, mais elle était seulement transparente aux yeux de sa famille. Seule Daphné l'avait toujours soutenue, et parfois à contre cœur, Astoria l'aimait plus que tout. D'après ce qu'elle avait dit à Hermione, elle aurait parfois préféré détester Daphné pour être la préférée, la parfaite fille Greengrass.

Hermione sortie de ses pensée pour revenir à Daphné et Harry qui la regardaient, un peu inquiets.

– Bon, changez-moi les idées. Je sais pas, dites n'importe quoi, leur demanda-t-elle.

Toujours debout, Daphné et Harry se regardèrent et semblèrent échanger quelque chose aux vues du sourire qu'ils échangèrent.

– Eh bien, on a une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, commença Daphné.

– Tu te rappelles, quand Bérry m'a demandé une petite sœur ? continua Harry.

– Eh bien je suis enceinte, termina Daphné quand Hermione eut acquiescé à la question d'Harry.

Hermione se leva, pleurant cette fois-ci d'émotion, puis serra Harry et Daphné dans ses bras en les félicitant.

– C'est génial, nos enfants auront pratiquement le même âge ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

– Oui, ils seront de la même années à Poudlard ! La naissance de ton fils est prévue en Janvier et celle de mon enfant en Mars ! Je suis à 2 mois de grossesse.

– Vraiment, c'est génial ! Et Bérry, comment elle a réagit ?

– Elle n'arrête pas de demander quand « sa sœur » va arriver. Et nous, on arrête pas de lui dire que ce n'est peut-être pas une fille.

Hermione rit. Puis, assurément réveillée par les cris un peu plus tôt, une petite Bérry encore toute endormie avec son doudou contre sa joue débarqua dans la pièce. Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa maman et mit sa tête dans son cou.

– Pourquoi tout le monde criait, maman ?

– C'est rien, ma chérie. Une histoire d'adultes.

Bérry hocha la tête, ne demandant rien de plus. Ses petits yeux encore tout endormis se fermèrent et elle somnola dans les bras de sa mère.

La fin de la journée se déroula sur une note de joie, et ils passèrent leur temps à parler de bébés. Puis, alors qu'ils mangeaient une pizza et que Hermione dévorait littéralement sa part, elle sentit quelque chose dans son ventre. C'était léger, des petits frottements, comme des petites bulles de savon qui éclataient dans son ventre. Hermione lâcha sa part de pizza et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre. Les bulles continuaient d'éclater, provoquant une agréable sensation. Son bébé bougeait. Peu à peu, les petits frottements se transformèrent en très légers coups. La sensation était incroyable, c'était magique. Puis Hermione remarqua que Harry et Daphné la regardaient étrangement.

– Il… il bouge… Mon bébé bouge !

Daphné sourit, visiblement rassurée. Elle devait savoir que c'était un moment… magique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

– Bérry ! Tu veux venir sentir le bébé ? proposa Hermione.

– Oui !

La petite fille se leva immédiatement et vint près d'Hermione. La future maman prit ses petites mains dans les siennes et les posa aux bons endroits pour bien sentir le bébé. Le visage de Bérry devint impressionné et curieux.

– C'est ton bébé qui fait ça ?

– Oui, il donne des tout petits coups dans mon ventre. C'est pour ça qu'on le sent.

Puis Bérry, qui était à la hauteur du ventre d'Hermione, commença à parler au bébé.

– Bon, toi, il faut que tu sois une fille. Parce que les garçons c'est pas drôle.

– C'est un garçon, Bérry, dit Hermione doucement.

Bérry haussa les épaules et prit un air désolé. Elle commença doucement à caresser le ventre de Hermione.

– Et il peut pas devenir une fille ?

– Non ma puce. Une fois que c'est un garçon, c'est toujours comme ça.

Bérry réfléchi un peu et se remit à parler au ventre qui enfermait le petit garçon, son air désolé sur le visage.

– Non mais c'est pas vrai que c'est nul les garçons en fait ! C'est peut-être rigolo… J'espère que tu m'aimeras quand même, même si j'ai dit ça et que c'est méchant ! Je le pensais pas vraiment… Enfin si, tout les garçons sont nuls sauf toi, papa, tonton Ron, papy Arthur, tonton Blaise, tonton Théo, tonton Drago, tonton George, tonton Bill, tonton Charlie et… je crois que c'est tout ! Tu vois, je suis gentille hein ? Moi j'ai hâte de pouvoir jouer avec quelqu'un parce que je m'ennuie toute seule, alors s'il-te-plaît, sors vite ! Tatie 'Mione elle a dit que même quand tu seras sorti, tu pourras pas jouer tout de suite, alors plus vite tu sors et plus vite tu peux jouer ! T'es d'accord ?

Sur ce, elle fit un bisou au ventre de Hermione. Le bébé s'était emballé et bougeait beaucoup plus que précédemment. Depuis que Bérry avait commencé à parler, le fils de Hermione gigotait énormément. La future maman était très émue et elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

– Je ne savais pas que Bérry connaissait Zabini, Nott et Malefoy, dit Hermione pour refréner son émotion.

Elle était devenue une vraie fontaine depuis quelques semaines. Dès que quelque chose était mignon ou même émouvant, elle pleurait.

– Si, elle les connaît depuis longtemps, dit Harry. Ce sont les amis de Daphné, après tout.

Hermione acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Bérry, qui faisait un câlin à son ventre.

– Tu les aimes bien tonton Blaise, tonton Théo et tonton Drago ? demanda Hermione.

Elle voulait principalement savoir si Drago s'entendait bien avec les enfants par ce biais. Après tout Bérry avait peu de sang Moldu dans les veines, puisque Harry était Sang-Mêlé et Daphné Sang-Pur.

– Oui, ils sont trop sympas ! Tonton Théo il me lit beaucoup d'histoires et me raconte plein de choses. Il a déjà essayé de m'apprendre à écrire et à lire mais j'y arrivais pas. Tonton Blaise il fait plein de blagues tout le temps et il fait des bêtises avec moi des fois. Mais aussi il m'emmène à plein d'endroits et il m'achète des fois des trucs de chez tonton George alors que maman elle veut pas !

Hermione riait bien en voyant le visage renfrogné de Daphné à l'évocation de Blaise. Il était le parrain de Bérry et Daphné semblait le regretter profondément.

– Et… tonton Drago, il est comment ?

– Tonton Drago il est trop gentil ! Il me fait plein de dessins de dragons, de sirènes et de licornes ! Et puis il joue tout le temps avec moi. Il m'achète plein de cadeaux ! Et puis des fois il me raconte des histoires pour que je dorme ! Et il veut tout le temps bien regarder des dessins animés avec moi ! Et il va tout le temps se baigner avec moi alors que tonton Théo il aime pas l'eau et que tonton Blaise il dit qu'il veut pas que la crème solaire qu'il a mit elle s'en aille ou un truc comme ça. Et d'abord, tonton Drago il sait trop bien faire les châteaux de sable et à chaque fois les autres enfants ils sont jaloux !

Hermione était bouche-bée, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas à sa filleule. Drago Malefoy, faire des châteaux de sable ? Drago Malefoy, faire des dessins ? Drago Malefoy, jouer ? Mieux, encore : Drago Malefoy, regarder des dessins animés ? Des choses Moldues ? Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit, elle n'y aurait pas cru une seconde. Mais elle était bien obligée de croire Bérry. Pourquoi aurait-elle menti ? Et puis la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants.

– Et tonton Drago il est tout le temps gentil ? Il… il n'a jamais été méchant ?

– Si, des fois il est méchant.

Hermione commença à paniquer un peu. Et si Malefoy avait levé la main sur Bérry ? Et si il lui avait fait du mal ? Et si…

– Une fois j'étais allée me baigner toute seule parce que tonton Drago il s'était endormi à la plage et que je voulais pas le réveiller et quand il a vu que j'étais dans l'eau il a couru, il m'a sorti de l'eau et il m'a grondé. Mais après maman elle a dit que tonton Drago il avait eu raison de me gronder parce que c'était pas bien ce que j'avais fais mais quand même, il avait été méchant.

Hermione était considérablement rassurée. Si il l'avait seulement grondée, c'était normal, pas « méchant », mais dans l'esprit d'un enfant, il n'y avait pas de différence.

– Tu étais toute seule à la plage avec tonton Drago ? demanda Hermione.

– Oui parce que tonton Blaise il voulait pas venir, tonton Théo il était au boulot, maman elle était malade et papa il avait voulu rester avec elle pour la soigner. Alors comme je voulais aller à la plage, tonton Drago il m'a emmené.

– C'est bien ! Et sinon il y a eu d'autres fois où il était méchant ?

Daphné et Harry voyaient clair dans son petit jeu mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils sentaient qu'Hermione avait besoin de se rassurer.

– Oui. Une fois j'étais à sa maison et il a bien voulu me donner un bonbon. Mais après, j'en voulais un autre et il a dit non et du coup quand il était parti j'ai pris d'autres bonbons et quand il a vu il m'a grondé et m'a puni. Et un jour aussi, on jouait à cache-cache et c'était tonton Drago qui comptait et moi j'étais allée me cacher dans un endroit où il voulait pas que j'aille d'habitude alors tonton Drago il a mit longtemps à me trouver et quand il m'a trouvée, il m'a grondée parce que il m'avait appelée et j'avais pas répondu pour pas qu'il me trouve et aussi parce que j'avais pas le droit d'aller dans l'endroit où j'étais allée.

Oui, Hermione était vraiment rassurée. Non seulement Malefoy jouait avec Bérry mais en plus il l'a grondait quand il était nécessaire de le faire, pas comme Zabini qui d'après ce que tout le monde disait, riait quand Bérry faisait une bêtise et l'aidait à la faire. Étonnamment, Malefoy n'avait pas que des défauts ! Après tout, peut-être que son bébé n'allait pas avoir un père aussi terrible que ça. Enfin, encore fallait-il que ledit père veuille bien de lui.

– Tu sais ma Bérry… commença Hermione. Je t'avais dit que j'avais perdu le papa de mon bébé, tu t'en rappelles ? (Bérry acquiesça, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi sa Tatie 'Mione parlait tout à coup de ça.) Eh bien je l'ai retrouvé, et c'est tonton Drago son papa.

– Oh ! Ça veut dire que tu vas te marier avec tonton Drago ? demanda Bérry, toute curieuse.

– Non, pas du tout. Regarde papa et maman, ils ne sont pas mariés et pourtant, ils t'ont eu toi.

– Mais pourquoi tu veux pas te marier avec tonton Drago ? Il est trop gentil ! Même si faut faire attention parce que sinon il gronde et qu'il aime pas quand on obéit pas…

Bérry semblait soudain triste que sa Tatie 'Mione et son tonton Drago ne se marient pas.

– Parce que pour se marier, il faut être amoureux. Et nous on est pas amoureux.

– Mais maman elle a dit que pour faire les bébés, il fallait être amoureux.

Hermione était plutôt gênée et ne savait pas comment expliquer cela à une enfant de quatre ans.

– Pas forcément… Mais c'est quand même mieux d'être amoureux pour faire un bébé ! Tonton Drago et moi, on a pas fait exprès.

Bérry semblait confuse mais n'insista pas.

Peu de temps après, Hermione partit. Ginny dormait déjà quand elle arriva. Elle avait laissé un petit mot sur la table indiquant qu'elle avait prévenu sa famille et les parents d'Hermione que Drago était le père de son bébé. C'était une bonne nouvelle, car Hermione n'aurait pas eu la force de prévenir ses proches.

Ce soir-là, la future maman s'endormit les mains posées sur son ventre, sentant son bébé bouger. Hermione aimait déjà son bébé plus que sa propre vie, que le père soit Drago Malefoy ou non. Non, elle ne regrettait pas sa grossesse. Sous aucun prétexte. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus magique que d'avoir un enfant. Rien de plus magique que de le sentir bouger sous ses doigts. Rien de plus magique de s'endormir avec son bébé logé bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa maman, celle-ci le protégeant du monde extérieur. Ça n'avait pas de prix.

* * *

Voilà !

Bon, je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous vont encore être surpris du comportement d'Astoria, mais c'est son caractère :) J'espère vous avoir convaincus avec les quelques détails sur la vie passée d'Astoria, et j'espère que vous trouverez donc ses réactions un peu hystériques plutôt justifiées. :)

Encore une fois, n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre une review ! Ça ne prend que deux minutes et ça me rempli de joie :)

De plus, j'attends avec impatience et un peu d'inquiétude votre avis ! Je suis plutôt stressée de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, il est loin d'être parfait et est décisif ! **Alors, reviewez !**

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6 - Arguments

Bonjour !

Je poste en retard et j'en suis désolée. Je suis actuellement en vacances chez de la famille et j'ai tout juste 5 minutes pour vous poster la suite.

Je ne pense pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews et j'en suis désolée, mais je voulais tout de même vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! Promis, je vous répond pour ce chapitre :)

Je me dépêche de vous dire que dans ce chapitre, quelques personnages que certains attendent font leur arrivées :)

Désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas pu relire ce chapitre :/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Arguments

Le verre alla s'écraser contre le mur en face de lui. De toutes façons, il n'en aurait plus besoin : la bouteille était vide. Assit à terre, les yeux fermés, il ressassait les paroles qui allaient changer sa vie à jamais. Son acte qui était à présent gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais, puisque qu'un petit être allait le lui rappeler pour toujours. À cause de ce même acte, il ne pourrait jamais construire la vie qu'il avait espéré. Rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Ça avait été si violent… Il n'était pas préparé à ça. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Comment aurait-il pu s'en douter ? Quels étaient les signes qu'il n'avait pas vu venir ? Il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Il lui en voulait. Vraiment. Par pour ce qu'elle portait, pas pour l'être qui habitait son ventre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait _ça_ toute seule. Non, il lui en voulait pour la brutalité avec laquelle elle le lui avait avoué. Certes, sa colère n'avait pas été dirigée vers lui, mais elle aurait pu être plus diplomate en sachant qu'il était présent, dans la pièce, et qu'il entendait tout ce qui se disait.

Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il avait suivi Astoria chez sa sœur, à présent. Il ne le savait plus. Enfin, si. Il le savait. Il avait voulu du spectacle, il avait voulu assister à la dispute et ricaner en voyant Granger rougir de colère. Il avait voulu voir Astoria énerver Granger. Eh bien, il était servi, il en avait eu, du spectacle. Il en avait eu et regrettait à présent d'être si stupide, de vouloir à tous prix ricaner du malheur des autres. Parce que maintenant, c'était lui qui souffrait. Et il n'avait aucune envie que quiconque ne vienne l'embêter dans son malheur.

C'est pourquoi il fut plus qu'énervé de voir sa cheminée s'illuminer. La lumière s'estompa en quelques secondes, laissant voir un jeune homme à la peau noire au visage d'habitude si malicieux soudain bien sombre. Jeune homme qu'habituellement Drago pouvait qualifier de « meilleur ami », bien qu'à présent, il ne soit plus très sûr que cette appellation puisse lui convenir étant donné que c'était le soit-disant « meilleur ami » qui venait le premier le déranger.

– Malefoy !

– La ferme, Zabini ! Casses-toi et fous-moi la paix, répondit Drago.

– Certainement pas !

Le jeune noir vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, installa confortablement ses jambes sur la table de salon et attendit. Drago soupira, le dos appuyé contre ladite table, face à Blaise.

– Je suis au courant, mec…

Blaise se pencha pour lui frapper l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

– Daphné m'a envoyé un hibou… Elle a peur pour toi, continua Blaise.

– Eh bien tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire que je ne suis pas encore mort. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Zabini.

– Drago… Ce n'est pas en masquant ta souffrance qu'elle va s'effacer, tu sais.

– Depuis quand es-tu psychomage, Zabini ? demanda Drago, plutôt lasse.

Blaise sourit légèrement. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement rit. Mais pas alors que Drago souffrait. Parce que, Blaise le savait, si il ne pleurait pas, c'était seulement à cause de sa fierté masculine mal placée.

– Je ne suis pas psychomage. Je suis ton ami. Et je vais te dire, ça m'apporte bien assez de boulot comme ça ! Je me demande d'ailleurs quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à me payer pour mes services…

Drago émit un rire bref. Puis il jura.

– Zabini… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hein ? Comment suis-je censé réagir ?

– Je n'en sais rien, mon pote… Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne l'a pas fait toute seule.

Blaise savait que Drago n'était pas encore prêt à entendre le terme « bébé » ou même « enfant ». Il le connaissait bien. Puis il expulsa un léger rire par le nez, en un sourire en coin.

– Enfin, il faut te dire que ça aurait dû finir par arriver. À force de… enfin, tu sais, avec toutes ces filles…

– C'est bien à toi de parler ! C'est le cracmol qui se fout du Moldu !

Blaise sourit un peu puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon et il fouilla dedans. Il en sortit une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et deux verres. Il s'affala à nouveau sur le canapé et tandis un verre de whisky à Drago, qui le remercia d'un grognement. Ils burent un verre en silence, les yeux fixés sur le mur en face d'eux. Puis ils se resservirent un verre.

– Blaise, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? demanda Drago dans un murmure.

Blaise réfléchi un moment. Qui était-il pour lui conseiller de faire quelque chose alors qu'à sa place, lui serait sûrement déjà à l'autre bout du monde ?

– Je ne sais pas. T'as deux solutions : soit tu joue au lâche et tu fuis, auquel cas tu ne verras jamais grandir cet enfant, soit tu assumes et affronte la réalité, ce qui t'apporterait à coup sûr une garde partagée, connaissant Granger.

Drago mordit violemment sa lèvre à l'entente du mot « enfant ».

– Mais… je n'en veux pas, de ce gosse ! Que penseraient mes parents ? Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais construire la vie que je voulais ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Drago… Je suis mal placé pour te dire ça, mais je crois bien que tu le regretteras si tu ne le connais pas. C'est ton sang qui coule dans ses minuscules veines, mec ! Cet enfant va sans doute être blond, sarcastique, il va sans doute avoir des yeux gris qui tourneront plus vers le bleu quand il sera heureux ! Il va sûrement avoir la prestance des Malefoy, ton coup de crayon, ton air hautain, ta démarche, ton caractère !

– Oui, et il va peut-être être brun aux yeux marrons, il va peut-être passer son temps la tête dans un livre et lever la main plus vite que l'éclair à peine le prof a-t-il posé une question ! Que penses-tu de ça, Zabini ?

– J'en pense que c'est ridicule ! Peut importe comment il est, il aura toujours des caractéristiques de ses deux parents ! Et puis, soyons clairs, qu'il soit brun, roux, blond, qu'il ai des yeux verts, marrons, bleus, ou même jaunes si tu veux, tu l'aimeras ! Parce que tu es son père ! Parce que tu es censé l'aimer plus que tout, qu'il te ressemble ou non ! Imagine ton enfant, sans père ! Ou, non, j'ai mieux : imagines un homme qui prendrait ta place, le futur mari de Granger qui reconnaîtrait ton enfant parce que tu n'as pas eu le courage de le faire ! Imagines l'être qui contient ton ADN appeler cet idiot papa ! Imagines qu'il se fasse une nouvelle famille !

Drago avait fermé les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre la table basse. Le monologue de Blaise le faisait réfléchir, en effet, mais il n'était pas près. Il ne pouvait pas.

– Zabini ! Mets-toi deux secondes à ma place, tu veux ? Est-ce que tu irais tout de suite voir Granger pour lui dire qu'elle peut compter sur toi à chaque heure de la nuit, que tu seras là à chacune de ses visites chez le médecin ? Que tu lui tiendras la main pendant l'accouchement ? Non, Zabini, tu ne ferais pas ça ! Tu serais cloîtré chez toi à te saouler ou tu serais déjà parti à l'autre bout du monde ! Alors ne me fais pas la moral, Zabini !

Blaise finit son verre d'une traite et le déposa sur la table. Il partit ranger la bouteille et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

– Tu as raison, Dray. Mais à ma place, tu serais là pour moi. Alors, je suis là pour toi. Ah, et au fait ! Arrêtes de boire. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger.

Sur ce, il partit dans un tourbillon de poussière. Blaise arriva chez lui, puis partit à nouveau par la porte cette fois-ci. Il avait quelque chose à faire.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Hermione grignotait avec appétit un sandwich jambon-beurre ce matin-là. Elle sortait de la douche et avait séché ses cheveux. Elle avait enfilé une robe simple et fluide. Elle se sentait mieux en robe qu'en pantalon. Son bébé avait bougé toute la nuit, et bien qu'elle ai peu dormi, Hermione était d'une humeur incroyablement bonne. Elle ne lâchait plus son ventre. Parfois, elle parlait à son bébé, bien qu'elle ai conscience d'avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule étant donné qu'elle était seule. À présent, elle lisait parfois ses livres à voix haute.

Hermione n'avait plus vraiment repensé à Malefoy. Oui, il devait sûrement se sentir mal, mais après tout, elle avait bien géré sa grossesse seule jusqu'à présent, bien qu'elle avait été entourée de ses amis.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups à la porte. Hermione se leva et alla ouvrir, son sandwich dans la bouche. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Blaise Zabini sur le seuil de sa porte !

– Granger ! Bonjour. Je peux entrer ?

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Blaise entra dans l'appartement. Il alla directement dans la cuisine et fouilla un peu partout. Il revint avec une bouteille de Bièraubeurre, un verre et une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Il s'installa à la table de la cuisine, servit un verre de jus de citrouille à Hermione et décapsula sa Bièraubeurre. Blaise fit signe à Hermione d'approcher et trop abasourdie, la Gryffondor ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir en face Blaise.

– Alors Granger, mini-Malefoy va bien ?

– Euh… Oui.

Hermione n'avait revu Zabini que quelques fois depuis Poudlard, puisqu'il était ami avec Daphné et Astoria. Mais à chaque fois, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, sauf peut-être pour échanger des banalités.

– Bon, Granger, il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas pour ton marmot que je suis venu. Mon meilleur ami va mal, Granger.

Hermione sentit la culpabilité s'emparer d'elle. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment annoncé la nouvelle en douceur…

– Que veux-tu que j'y fasse, Blaise ?

Hermione appelait le Serpentard par son prénom depuis que Daphné les avait présenté « officiellement » l'un à l'autre. Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le passé.

– Qu'attends-tu de lui ? demanda Blaise, la mine plus sérieuse que jamais.

C'était une bonne question.

– J'attends seulement de lui qu'il prenne une décision. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant n'ai pas de père, mais… Je ne peux pas décider à sa place. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

– Je m'en doute bien, Granger. Il faut lui laisser du temps… Tu te rends compte de la brutalité de ton aveux ?

– Et tu ne crois pas que j'ai été choquée, moi ? Eh bien si, Zabini, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Mais j'ai assumé. Et maintenant, j'aime mon bébé plus que tout.

Blaise resta silencieux, la toisant avec un air pensif.

– Je ne comprends pas la raison de ta visite, Blaise, continua Hermione.

Le Serpentard soupira.

– Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le faire réagir. De plus, à sa place, je ne serais plus ici depuis un moment et je me serais sans doute trouvé une maison à Hawaï. Mais étant indirectement dans l'histoire, je peux avoir un avis objectif et je veux essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

– Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que j'attends un petit garçon, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser aux petites histoires de Malefoy.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire ça.

Hermione déglutit difficilement.

– Tu es entrain d'essayer de me convaincre d'aller lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul le fait que Blaise sert les lèvres suffit à lui répondre.

– Eh bien je n'irais pas. Je ne veux pas essayer de le convaincre. C'est son choix, sa décision. Tu me vois sérieusement débarquer en disant « Aller, assume, c'est bien ce que j'ai fais moi ! ». N'importe quoi, Zabini !

Blaise sourit légèrement.

– Bien. Je savais que tu allais dire ça. Mais j'ai préféré tenter de…

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

– Ouf ! Je n'en peux plus ! Avec l'urgence qu'il y a eu dans la nuit, j'ai fait toutes mes heures et du coup, j'ai le reste de ma journée pour moi ! Heureusement, l'homme se porte bien ! Ça a été laborieux, mais on a réussi à le sauver ! Mais il va quand même rester un moment à l'hôpital parce que…

Ginny arrêta de parler quand elle aperçu Blaise. Elle venait de rentrer comme une furie dans l'appartement et son monologue avait duré le temps qu'elle se fasse un chignon rapide.

– Oh ! Que fais-tu là, Zabini ?

– Et toi, Weaslette ?

– J'habite ici, sombre idiot !

Ginny alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione et tendit le bras. Elle attrapa la Bièraubeurre de Blaise et la porta à sa bouche. La tête renversée, elle but d'une traite tout le reste du liquide. Puis quand elle eut terminé de se désaltérer, elle remit la bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide devant Blaise, qui était partagé entre amusement et étonnement.

– Alors Zabini, tu n'as pas répondu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te regarde…

– Blaise, c'est ma meilleure amie, coupa Hermione. Quoi que tu me dises, elle sera au courant.

Blaise haussa les épaules et dit :

– Malefoy va mal, c'est tout. Il ne sait pas comment réagir.

Ginny pinça les lèvres.

– Sa responsabilité est d'assumer. Mais sachant que c'est Malefoy, il faut s'attendre à tout.

Blaise resta silencieux, conscient que la Gryffondor avait raison. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Bien, merci de votre hospitalité, mais je dois malheureusement y aller. Mesdames, les salua-t-il en faisant une sorte de révérence.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et partit. Il avait une dernière carte à jouer.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Drago somnolait quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte quatre jours après la fameuse annonce. Il avait eu le plaisir de constater que jusqu'ici, tout le monde lui avait royalement foutu la paix. Il n'avait pas encore prit sa décision et ne comptait pas la prendre tout de suite. Il avait le temps.

Il se leva difficilement et se dirigea vers la porte. Déjà, ça ne pouvait pas être Blaise : celui-ci ne se serait pas gêné et serait passé par la cheminée. Pansy aurait fais la même chose. Astoria serait entrée directement. Tiens, en pensant à ça, il n'avait pas vu sa petite amie depuis le jour de l'annonce. Elle devait croire qu'il l'avait trompé.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Théo et Pansy sur le seuil de la porte. Théo avait du empêcher Pansy de débarquer par la cheminée.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

– On est là pour te tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas Pansy ? répondit Théo.

Ils entrèrent.

– Oulah, Drago, il serait peut-être temps de faire le ménage !

En effet, des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre s'étalaient un peu partout et après une petite crise d'énervement, Drago avait _un peu_ renversé quelques meubles…

– J'en ai rien à cirer, décréta celui-ci.

Il avait pris une douche froide le matin même, plus pour se calmer que pour se laver. Mais il fallait l'avouer, ça lui avait fait du bien. Et ça l'avait fait un peu dessoûler.

– Bon, Drago, il va falloir qu'on ai une discussion, dit Pansy en s'installant sur le canapé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy partit. Ses arguments n'avaient pas fait flancher Drago. Celui-ci était lasse et passait son temps à hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas que Pansy abandonnait, c'était seulement qu'elle savait que Drago écouterait plus Théo qu'elle. Parce que Théo était un modèle de sagesse. Parce que Théo serait le premier à assumer son enfant si il avait été dans la situation de Drago.

Après plusieurs minutes à essayer de convaincre son ami de sortir, Drago céda et Théo fut victorieux. Les deux hommes se rendirent aux Trois Balais en cette soirée d'été. Ils commandèrent une boisson et attendirent.

– Tu sais, Drago… Ce n'est pas si terrible, commença Théo.

– Ah bon ? répondit le blond, sarcastique.

– Non, ce n'est pas si terrible. Tu aurais pu tomber sur une femme qui ne t'aurait pas prévenu. Et, vingt ans plus tard, tu aurais vu un petit blond ou une petite blonde venir vers toi et t'appeler papa. Tu aurais tout raté.

– Ouais, ou alors j'aurais pu tomber sur une femme que j'aimerais, à qui je ferais d'autres enfants. J'aurais pu tomber sur Astoria.

– Parce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Drago eut un visage horrifié.

– Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Tu me vois comme un profiteur, qui lui ferait du mal en sortant avec elle sans sentiments même en sachant qu'elle m'aime ?

– Pas du tout, Drago. Je veux bien croire en tes sentiments pour elle, mais… Tu ne l'aimes pas. Pas encore.

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Drago.

– Tu ne la regarde pas comme tu devrais la regarder.

Drago ricana.

– Ouais, je ne la regarde pas comme tu la regardes. Je le sais, Théo. Et je ne suis pas un foutu romantique.

Théo déglutit difficilement à l'affirmation de son ami.

– Tu ne sais rien, dit-il.

– Oh que si, je le sais. Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton regard de jaloux quand je suis à moins de trois mètres d'elle ?

– Je n'ai jamais voulu que vous vous sépariez ! Vous méritez d'être heureux, tous les deux, et je ne me suis jamais mis en travers de votre chemin !

Là, il marquait un point. Théo n'avait jamais fais de réflexion sur leur couple. Mais Drago n'avait pas envie de parler de son foutu « enfant », alors le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé d'éviter cette conversation était de la détourner par quelque chose que Théo n'apprécierait pas. Oui, c'était typiquement Serpentard et parfaitement salaud, mais il n'était pas d'humeur.

– Ouais, bah en attendant, c'est _ma_ petite amie. Alors bats les pattes, rajouta Drago en se levant et en partant.

Théo était énervé. Pour qui se prenait-il ? On essayait de l'aider, et voilà ce qu'on récoltait ! Théo partit après avoir déposé quelques pièces sur la table pour payer les Bièraubeurres. Il allait dire à Blaise que la prochaine fois, ses plans foireux, c'était sans lui !

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre avec principalement le PDV de Drago vous aura plu :)

Je serait ravie que vous me donniez votre avis !

A bientôt ! (Sans retard, cette fois)


	7. Chapter 7 - Une révélation

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 7 :)

Merci pour vos commentaires !

Un petit peu de retard, ce qui je pense n'est pas très grave puisque j'ai déjà posté vendredi dernier, mais voilà. Je suis malade, je passe mon temps à dormir et j'ai trouvé quelques minutes où je me sentait mieux pour relire un peu et poster le chapitre :) De plus, j'ai un nouveau petit chien qui me prends beaucoup de temps ! Oui, je sais que ma vie n'est pas toujours intéressante :)

Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une révélation

L'anniversaire d'Hermione était le lendemain. Bien qu'elle n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à le fêter, Ginny, Daphné, Harry, George et Ron avaient organisé une petite fête. Il y aurait les Weasley, les Potter, et peut-être d'autres. En effet, Daphné avait invité Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Astoria. Mais elle savait d'avance qu'Astoria ne viendrait pas. Les autres n'avaient seulement pas donné confirmation.

Hermione, Ginny et Daphné étaient à la piscine. Elles auraient droit à des massages, à des soins et à la piscine à volonté, avec jacuzzis et tout ce qui allait avec. Cadeau d'anniversaire de Ginny. Hermione se détendait dans l'eau chaude du jacuzzis, et les petites bulles qui remontaient le long de son ventre avaient l'air de plaire à son bébé. Il gigotait depuis qu'Hermione était entrée dans l'eau. Les trois filles parlaient activement. Daphné racontait avec passion le dernier tête-à-tête entre elle et Harry, comme quoi il avait été merveilleux tout au long de la soirée. Bérry avait été confiée à Ginny et Hermione ce soir-là, qui l'avaient emmené dans un cinéma Moldu voir un dessin-animé qui avait beaucoup plus à la petite fille.

Cela faisait un peu moins de 3 semaines depuis l'annonce de sa paternité à Drago. Hermione n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui ni d'Astoria. Pour Hermione, sa décision était prise : Drago ne voulait pas de son enfant. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle serait la meilleure maman du monde et son petit garçon n'aurait aucunement besoin de Malefoy !

– … c'était génial ! Bref, arrêtons de parler de moi ! dit Daphné. Et toi alors, Ginny, ajouta-elle avec des yeux malicieux, rien de nouveau dans ta vie amoureuse ?

Ginny rougit.

– Non ! J'ai trop de travail pour penser à ça !

– C'est ça, mon œil ! Pourquoi as-tu rougi ? demanda Daphné en riant.

Hermione souriait, les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le rebord du jacuzzi, se délectant de sentir son bébé bouger. Elle écoutait ses deux amies se chamailler tout en riant parfois.

– Je n'ai pas rougi !

– Si !

– Ouais, bah si j'ai rougi – même si ce n'est pas le cas – c'est parce que je n'aime pas ce genre de question ! Je n'ai personne !

Et en plus, c'était vrai : Ginny n'était amoureuse de personne et tout le monde le savait. Daphné rit de plus belle et les deux filles s'éclaboussèrent.

– Oh ! Au fait, Hermione, dit Ginny en riant alors que Daphné l'éclaboussait encore. J'ai invité Malefoy, pour demain !

*...¨...¨…¨...¨...¨...*

Drago s'habillait après avoir prit une douche. Il enfila une chemise à manches courtes grise et un jean noir. Il avait opté pour ce style plus « cool » il y avait déjà plusieurs années. Il laissa ses cheveux qu'il avait coupé plus court que lorsqu'il était adolescent légèrement ébouriffés, comme il le faisait toujours à présent. Il mit des baskets noires. Et il était prêt à partir.

Si il avait accepté l'invitation de Weasley, c'était seulement par curiosité. Et puis, c'était un peu comme si il attendait d'avoir un déclic, quelque chose qui lui ferait prendre sa décision. Il en avait marre d'être indécis. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. À présent, il passait ses journées au boulot pour ensuite retourner chez lui, sans sortir, sans voir ses amis, en se morfondant tout le temps. Il se trouvait ridicule, à force. Et puis, c'était aussi un acte pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas aussi lâche qu'il le pensait.

Il partit de chez lui à midi. Il transplana directement dans le jardin du Terrier, où se déroulait la fête. De grandes tables avaient été disposées sur lesquelles s'étendait de la nourriture en quantité. Il n'y avait personne dehors, mais Drago savait que ceux qui étaient arrivés étaient à l'intérieur.

Il s'avança vers la porte et toqua. Il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur Molly Weasley, qui fut pendant quelques secondes très surprise de voir Drago sur le pas de sa porte. Mais étant d'un naturel accueillant, elle le salua chaleureusement et lui ouvrit la porte.

Drago se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en voyant tout les Weasley et les Potter qui le toisaient. Daphné était là, heureusement pour lui, et elle vint le saluer, agréablement surprise qu'il soit venu. Drago salua tout le monde, puis ne dit plus rien, dans un coin de la pièce. Puis d'autres coups à la porte retentirent, retirant l'attention qu'on lui portait. C'était Blaise qui arrivait avec Pansy et Théo. Drago se sentit moins seul quand Blaise alla s'installer près de lui. Théo l'ignora royalement et resta près de Pansy. Celle-ci était venue uniquement par politesse, ayant très peu d'affinité avec les Gryffondor.

– Bon, tout le monde est là ! Astoria ne viendra pas… Il manque seulement Hermione ! s'enthousiasma Molly. Nous lui avons dit de venir 20 minutes après vous pour que tous le monde soit là à son arrivée ! Allez, tout le monde va dehors, elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre !

Ils suivirent le mouvement et allèrent dans le jardin. Le soleil était bien présent en ce 19 septembre. À peine sortit, Drago vit une petite fille brune au loin dans le jardin, essayant vainement de se balancer sur la balançoire. Il la vit pester toute seule et se préparer à bouder de na pas réussir à se balancer bien loin, et elle tourna la tête vers les adultes, sûrement à la recherche de quelqu'un qui serait d'accord pour venir la pousser. Mais à peine avait-elle vu celui qu'elle considérait comme étant son tonton que son visage s'illumina. Drago vit ensuite une furie brune se diriger rapidement vers lui, les bras tendus. Le premier vrai sourire depuis l'annonce désastreuse étira les lèvres de Drago.

Bérry courrait vers lui en criant « Tonton Drago ! ». Ce dernier tendit les bras et se baissa un peu pour attraper Bérry lorsqu'elle arriva près de lui. Il la fit voler dans ses bras. La petite fille lui fit un énorme câlin.

– Tonton Drago ! Ça faisait longtemps que je te voyais plus !

– Je sais, Bérry. Mais maintenant je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

Bérry lui fit un gros bisou baveux sur la joue. Drago adorait littéralement Bérry. Oui, il l'adorait. Mais il détestait ses bisous baveux !

Bérry se tortilla pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fit. Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena à la balançoire, s'arrêtant parfois en chemin pour cueillir des fleurs, bien qu'il n'y en ai plus beaucoup en cette période.

Drago poussait Bérry. Puis la petite fille aborda soudainement un sujet qui l'étonna.

– Tonton Drago, c'est quand qu'il va sortir ton bébé ?

– Euh… Je ne sais pas… Comment es-tu au courant de ça, toi ?

– C'est Tatie 'Mione qui m'a dit qu'elle cherchait le papa de son bébé et après elle m'a dit que c'était toi. Pourquoi tu t'étais caché tout ce temps ?

– Je… Je ne sais pas, Bérry.

– Oh ! D'accord. Mais pourquoi tu te marie pas avec Tatie 'Mione ? Elle est gentille, tu sais ? Et comment il va faire son bébé si il n'a pas de vrai papa ? Moi je serais très triste sans mon papa !

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il venait de l'avoir. Son déclic. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il se terrait chez lui et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce propos alors qu'à présent, seules deux petites phrases de Bérry l'avaient décidé en un rien de temps. Le fait que ce soit une personne aussi innocente qu'elle qui lui parle de ça lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Comment son bébé allait-il faire sans papa ? Il serait horrible pour lui de se dire que son père l'avait abandonné. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Un père était un modèle. Comment aurait-il fait, lui, sans père ? Il n'aurait pas été le même. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était _son_ bébé.

– Tu as raison, Bérry. Ce bébé aura un vrai papa. Comme ça, il ne sera pas triste, dit-il, les yeux fixés au loin.

Cette idée se renforça quand il vit Hermione et son ventre rond franchir le petit portail du Terrier. Elle affichait un sourire épanoui et passait son temps à caresser son ventre, caché par un robe fleurie. Non, il ne passerait pas à côté de ça. Il voulait savoir ce que ça faisait. Il ne se défilerait pas. Il l'avait décidé.

Hermione se faisait assaillir par des « Joyeux anniversaire ! » de toutes parts. Puis pour le bouquet final, elle vit Bérry se précipiter vers elle en courant. Hermione se pencha et la serra contre elle.

– Comment va ma princesse ? demanda Hermione à sa filleule.

– Je vais bien ! Et toi, Tatie 'Mione ?

– Tout va bien !

Hermione fut légèrement paniquée quand elle vit Drago s'approcher. Il lui adressa un regard impassible se pencha pour parler dans l'oreille de Bérry. Toute contente qu'on lui confie un « secret », la petite fille sourit. Puis quand Drago se releva, Bérry écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche formant un O parfait.

– Zoyeux z'anniversaire, Tatie 'Mione !

Hermione sourit et la remercia. Sans adresser un mot à Malefoy, elle partit vers le buffet où elle commença à manger des petits fours. Tout le monde rit et Ron imita Hermione en allant se servir en petits fours. La table qui avait été disposée au centre du jardin fut bientôt entourée des invités. Hermione avait fait de son mieux pour être le plus loin possible de Malefoy. Elle était entourée de George et Daphné, qui tenait une Bérry boudeuse sur ses genoux. La petite fille voulait soit être sur les genoux de sa Tatie 'Mione, qui ne pouvait pas la prendre à cause de son ventre, soit sortir de table, mais sa mère voulait absolument qu'elle mange quelque chose. C'est ainsi qu'elles trouvèrent un compromis : Bérry était maintenant installé entre son tonton Drago et son tonton Blaise. Ce dernier s'amusait à dessiner tout et n'importe quoi sur le visage de Bérry avec de la sauce. Celle-ci riait aux éclats alors qu'elle faisait de même avec Blaise.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en assistant à cette scène. Hermione ne pouvait qu'être contente que Blaise rende heureuse sa petite princesse Bérry.

Drago semblait plus timide. Comme si il s'empêchait de rire aux bêtises de ses deux voisins de table. Hermione voyait bien ses joues tressauter lorsque Bérry éclatait de rire.

Le visage que faisait Daphné était assez comique. Elle tentait sans aucun doute de ne pas faire de remarque mais bouillonnait sûrement intérieurement. Quand Harry ne put plus se retenir, il explosa de rire. Daphné lui frappa alors l'épaule, le visage peu amène.

– Toi, Harry, tu n'as jamais été si proche de passer la nuit sur le canapé ! pesta-t-elle.

Étrangement, après ça, Harry mit plus de cœur à essayer de se retenir de rire sous le regard noir de la femme de sa vie.

Comme d'habitude, Molly s'était surpassée. Hermione put aisément le juger puisqu'elle goûta à absolument tous les plats que la matriarche Weasley avait préparé. Tout était délicieux.

Après être partie avec Molly dans la maison, Bérry revint dans le jardin en portant difficilement le gros gâteau sur lequel étaient mises 26 bougies. Tout le monde chanta un joyeux anniversaire à Hermione et elle souffla ses bougies avec l'aide de sa filleule.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione poussait Bérry sur la balançoire. La petite fille chantonnait joyeusement. Elle commençait néanmoins à fatiguer étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas fait de sieste cette après-midi là.

Hermione ne le vit pas arriver. Elle entendit seulement sa voix, derrière elle, douce :

– Bérry, tu ne voudrais pas aller jouer avec tonton Blaise?

La petite brune sourit et courut jusqu'à Blaise qui la rattrapa dans ses bras. Ils allèrent s'installer à table où il jouèrent à un jeu.

Hermione avait une main protectrice déposée sur son ventre. Elle attendait. Elle sentait qu'il était derrière elle. Il n'était pas loin.

– Écoute, Hermione, je…

Il hésitait. Il ne savait visiblement pas par quoi commencer.

– Quoi, Malefoy ? dit-elle en se retournant. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et d'un coup, c'est Hermione ? Où est passé ce bon vieux « Granger » ?

Il était un peu penaud, elle le voyait malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher. Il essayait de garder son calme et un visage impassible, mais même lui devait bien se rendre compte qu'il échouait pitoyablement.

– Je crois que ces idées de gamin sur les noms de famille ne sont plus de notre âge, dit-il.

– Je dis encore ce que je veux, _Malefoy_. Dois-je te rappeler qui a déclenché les hostilités entre nous, à la base ?

– Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, _Hermione_.

Elle était étonnée qu'il insiste. Mais elle était plus que tout énervée contre lui. Il ne voulait pas de son bébé. Et tout ceux qui n'aimaient pas _son_ bébé suscitaient son énervement.

– J'ai pris une décision, concernant… cet, enfin, notre enfant, continua-t-il, un peu plus confiant.

– _Notre_ enfant ?

– Oui, notre enfant.

C'était comme si il voulait faire durer le suspens. Bien qu'il n'y en ai aucun.

– Et quelle est cette décision ? demanda Hermione sarcastiquement.

Hermione était certaine de sa réponse et avait une forte envie de le planter, là, maintenant. Ça ne servait à rien qu'elle écoute la suite… Elle était sûre de sa stupide décision de malheur, alors à quoi bon l'écouter ? Alors elle tourna les tallons, marchant vers les invités agglutinés autour de la table, regardant le déroulement du jeu de Bérry et Blaise. Mais elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit :

– Je veux être présent. Je veux faire partie de sa vie, je crois.

Hermione était si abasourdie qu'elle tourna la tête dans la direction de Drago et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

– Qu… quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux… Je sais que je veux le connaître, mais… J'ai juste… peur.

Oh Merlin, qu'elle était soulagée ! Elle ne serait pas seule. Elle serait accompagnée dans l'aventure incroyable et effrayante que d'avoir un enfant. Oui, elle avait ses amis et sa famille. Mais elle ne serait pas la seule à devoir s'occuper de son bébé à toutes heures de la journée et de la nuit, à devoir lui faire découvrir la vie. Et il n'y avait rien qui pourrait plus la soulager en cet instant.

Même si il avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr, qu'il avait peur… Il avait bien dit qu'il voulait être présent, non ?

La voix secouée de sanglots, elle bégaya :

– Oh, merci, Malefoy… Je suis tellement soulagée…

Drago était gêné. Il tapota maladroitement le dos de la future maman. Hermione mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer et quand ce fut fait, elle dit :

– Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à te décider ?

– Eh bien… J'avais sans doute un peu peur. Mais maintenant, je sais ce que je veux, j'imagine.

Hermione sourit, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

– Et comment est-ce que nous allons faire ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne sais pas. On va faire avec.

– Mais, dans le sens où… enfin, après l'accouchement ?

– Eh bien, on fera sûrement une sorte de garde partagée. Rien de bien compliqué.

– D'accord. De toutes façons, ça ne sert à rien de tout organiser maintenant… Je n'en suis qu'à 5 mois de grossesse.

Drago acquiesça de la tête. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux futurs parents.

– On retourne avec eux ? proposa Hermione en faisant un vague signe de la main en direction de la table.

Il hocha la tête en signe positif et ils retournèrent s'asseoir à table. Ils étaient pensifs, mais apaisés. Hermione ne resta pas longtemps, étant épuisée par sa journée. Elle rentra donc chez elle par cheminette. Drago partit quelques minutes après avec Pansy et Blaise, Théo ayant été le premier à partir. Après tout, Drago et Théo s'évitaient après leur prise de tête aux Trois Balais. Mais Drago ne regrettait absolument pas ses paroles.

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une petite review pour me le dire ?

A bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8 - Sainte Mangouste

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 8 !

Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me mettre un commentaire. Cependant, **j'ai remarqué un importante baisse de reviews sur les trois derniers chapitres. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que l'histoire ne vous plaît plus ? Ou est-ce que vous êtes encore là mais que vous ne laissez plus de review ? Ce n'est pas pour vous blâmer, c'est seulement parce que cette baisse me stresse un peu, et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours :)**

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Sainte Mangouste

Il y avait déjà deux semaines que l'anniversaire d'Hermione avait eu lieu. Le groupe d'amis ne s'était pas réunis une nouvelle fois depuis.

Blaise attendait dans la salle d'attente du rez-de-chaussée à Sainte Mangouste, le niveau des accidents matériels. Il était tombé de son balai alors qu'il volait seul, au-dessus d'une forêt. Son bras droit était sérieusement entaillé et malgré qu'il ne soit pas fragile, Blaise avait préféré venir se faire soigner. Il n'était pas spécialement fort pour les sorts de guérison.

Blaise commençait à bouillonner intérieurement. Ces abrutis de Sainte Mangouste n'étaient même pas foutus de soigner les gens rapidement ! Il n'avait pas que ça à faire que d'attendre qu'un de ces scrout à pétard se décide ! Et puis il avait mal ! Son bras le lançait affreusement et personne ne venait à sa rescousse. Il était seul dans la salle d'attente et personne ne venait.

Blaise fut partagé entre soulagement et énervement quand il vit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme en blouse blanche. Il s'apprêtait à faire ressentir à cette médicomage tout son énervement quand il s'aperçut que la sorcière en question n'était autre que la Weaslette. Alors, comme commandé par une force qu'il ne contrôlait pas, il sourit, charmeur.

– Eh bien Weaslette, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli attendre…

Il se leva.

– Zabini, comprends bien que nous n'avons pas que des petites blessures de mauviette à soigner. Si tu veux bien me suivre…

Blaise sourit à sa réflexion et la suivit dans une petite pièce équipée d'un lit et de multiples étagères remplie de potions et d'instruments de médecine en tout genre.

– Assieds-toi, dit Ginny.

Blaise obéit et regarda la rouquine préparer un mélange de deux potions dans un verre. Elle se retourna après avoir remué.

– Bois ça.

Une fois de plus, il le fit. Il ne demanda qu'après de quoi il s'agissait :

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas du poison, n'est-ce pas Weaslette ?

Ginny roula des yeux et se pencha sur la blessure de Blaise qui s'étendait de son épaule jusqu'à quelques centimètres avant son coude.

– Anti-douleur. Enlève ton T-shirt, dit-elle.

Blaise fit mine d'être choqué et dit :

– Dis donc Gin', je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça !

Ginny roula une fois de plus des yeux, légèrement agacée par son comportement. Elle n'avait pas réellement fait attention au surnom avec lequel il l'avait appelé, elle était habituée avec lui.

– Arrête un peu, et enlève ton T-shirt !

Blaise sourit et retira son T-shirt, non sans mal. Il grimaça à plusieurs reprises lors de l'opération, mais sourit à nouveau une fois son torse découvert.

– Alors, tu aimes ce que tu vois, Ginevra ?

– La ferme, Zabini. Je suis médicomage, je vois des hommes nus chaque jours. Et laisse-moi te dire que j'en ai vu des plus beaux.

Blaise sourit à nouveau. Que c'était agréable d'entretenir une conversation avec elle ! Elle avait du répondant, et c'était incroyablement étonnant de voir à quelle vitesse elle lui répondait.

En vérité, Ginny ne regardait en aucun cas la nudité des hommes quand elle les soignait. Elle était bien trop professionnelle et concentrée sur ce qui amenait ces hommes à l'hôpital pour les reluquer.

– Mais ma belle, tu ne m'as pas vu nu. Tu en serais tombée à la renverse, autrement. Mais ça peut toujours s'arranger, tu sais…

Ginny soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était marrant, Zabini. Jamais sérieux. Et même avec un plaie plutôt profonde et assez douloureuse sur le bras, il continuait de plaisanter, de lancer des sarcasmes à tous bouts de champs. Étonnant.

– Bon, comment tu t'ai fait ça ? demanda-elle de sa voix professionnelle, penchée sur sa blessure, examinant avec précaution chaque centimètre de l'entaille.

Elle avait posé quelques doigts près de la blessure, doucement, pour en écarter légèrement les bords afin de voir la profondeur de la plaie. Blaise grimaça. Il trouvait la Weaslette plutôt mignonne, les cheveux attachés en chignon, les yeux plissés de concentration et ses petits doigts précautionneux tâtant doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Malheureusement, c'était raté.

– Je suis tombé de mon balai. Et je me suis _légèrement_ éraflé le bras le long d'un arbre. Rien de bien grave.

– Je croyais que le grand Blaise Zabini était un as du balai et qu'il ne tombait jamais. Je suis bien déçue…

– Mais la seule chose qui m'a fait tomber de mon balai, ma belle, est la simple pensée de tes magnifiques mains posées sur moi, susurra-t-il sensuellement, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Ginny marqua un temps d'arrêt et rougi légèrement en retournant son attention sur la blessure du jeune métis. Elle dégluti difficilement, l'air de rien. Elle savait que Blaise sortait son numéro de charme à la plupart des filles « potables », mais elle avait bien du mal à ne pas être troublée par ses yeux malicieux et son sourire charmeur.

Comme une petite vengeance, elle appuya un peu plus fort sur la blessure de Blaise, et celui-ci grogna un peu.

Ginny se retourna et prit de quoi le recoudre à la Moldu. La blessure était trop profonde pour se contenter d'un simple sort.

Elle prit un petit tabouret pour être à la hauteur de la plaie et désinfecta le tout d'un sort.

– Je vais te recoudre à la Moldu. Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, la potion anti-douleur est légère.

Il sourit en guise d'acquiescement et Ginny commença à le recoudre. Blaise grimaçait et serrait son poing en signes de douleur. Pour lui changer les idées, Ginny dit :

– Tu volais où ?

– La forêt du Botruc, répondit-il.

– Oh ! C'est vrai ? J'y vais tout le temps !

– Je ne t'ai jamais croisée, pourtant. Moi aussi j'y vais souvent.

Ginny sourit en terminant un point de suture.

Trois grognements, huit grimaces, cinq longues contractions de poings et quatorze points de sutures plus tard, Ginny avait terminé son travail. Elle appliqua quelques sorts pour accélérer la guérison sur la blessure de Blaise. Puis ensuite elle se leva et nettoya les instruments.

Blaise se leva et enfila difficilement son T-shirt.

– Tu devras revenir dans une semaine pour qu'on enlève tes points de sutures. Si il y a un quelconque problème de ce côté là, tu dois immédiatement revenir.

– Quels sont tes horaires de la semaines prochaine, Weaslette ?

Ginny était étonnée par cette question. Elle le regarda longuement pour voir si il plaisantait, mais son sourire voulait bien dire que non.

– Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

– Je ne veux pas que d'autres doigts se posent sur ma blessure. Et quitte à commencer le travail, autant le terminer, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny resta sans voix. Blaise avança vers elle doucement jusqu'à atteindre son oreille. Ginny sentait son souffle contre son cou, son buste effleurait le sien, les cheveux de Blaise lui chatouillaient la peau… Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ce devait être interdit…

– À bientôt, Ginevra.

Directement après, Blaise partit, laissant une partie de sa chaleur corporelle sur la médicomage. Sur la route de chez lui, à pieds, il pensait à cette petite Weaslette. Elle était très mignonne avec ses longs cheveux roux, son nez en trompette, ses grands yeux marrons et ses minuscules tâches de rousseur. Oui, elle lui plaisait bien. Et ses actes avaient parlé pour lui avant même que son cerveau ne s'aperçoive qu'il trouvait Ginny à son goût.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Hermione allongée dans son canapé en ce 4 octobre 2005. Elle avait affreusement mal au dos et avait pris sa semaine. Elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter complètement avant d'accoucher. Elle s'ennuyait incroyablement quand elle restait une journée chez elle, alors tant qu'elle était en forme, autant aller travailler.

Elle fut sortie de son état de somnolence par des petits coups frappés à la porte. Hermione se leva difficilement, soutenant son ventre d'une main. Son bébé bougeait de plus en plus et ça épuisait Hermione, bien qu'elle soit plus épanouie qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle n'en était qu'à 6 mois de grossesse qu'est-ce que ce serait à 8 mois ?

Elle ouvrit la porte sur un Drago portant deux boîtes renfermant sans aucun doute des pizzas. Immédiatement, l'attention d'Hermione se porta sur les boîtes en question, une délicieuse odeur se diffusant dans ses narines.

– Des pizzas ! J'en rêvais… dit-elle, arrachant les boîtes des mains de Drago.

– Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait les manger ensemble.

– Hum hum.

Elle avait la bouche pleine, s'étant installée à table avec sa pizza. Elle la dévorait littéralement. Drago vint s'asseoir et commença lui aussi à manger sa pizza en souriant de voir Hermione se régaler autant.

– Alors… tout va bien ? Pour toi et le bébé, je veux dire.

– Oh, oui ! Il n'arrête pas de bouger, ce petit bout !

– Et… je me demandai… est-ce que tu connais son sexe ? demanda Drago, légèrement hésitant.

– Oui, répondit-elle l'air de rien.

– Et ?

– C'est un petit garçon.

– Un petit garçon…

Drago sourit niaisement. Il s'y voyait déjà : il lui apprendrait à jouer au Quidditch, lui raconterait comment draguer les filles, lui apprendrait comment gagner à la bataille explosive, lui…

– Non, non, non, je te vois tout de suite venir ! Il est hors de question que tu fasses monter mon fils sur un balai ! le coupa Hermione de ses pensées.

– Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que la future maman reprit, le visage énervé :

– La discussion est close !

Drago resta quelques minutes encore dans ses pensées pleines de biberons bleus et de balais de Quidditch, puis il retourna à sa pizza, tout sourire. Il arriverait à convaincre Hermione plus tard pour le Quidditch. Ou alors, il ne lui en parlerait pas. Elle ne saurait rien, de toutes façons, n'est-ce pas ?

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Théo était allongé dans son lit. Il n'était pas du genre à traîner, mais il n'avait envie de rien. Juste de dormir. D'oublier. Oublier que jusqu'à présent, sa vie n'était que pur désastre. La femme qu'il aimait dormait dans les bras d'un autre, posait ses lèvres sur celles d'un autre, câlinait quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il ne le supportait pas. Si il ne tentait pas sa chance auprès de cette femme à qui appartiendrait son cœur, il en était sûr, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, c'était uniquement car il ne voulait pas voler la copine d'un de ses amis. Il n'était seulement pas comme ça. Et, il fallait le dire, il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire pencher son cœur pour lui. Elle méritait mieux. Mais elle méritait aussi mieux que Drago. Astoria était au-dessus de tout le monde.

Théo grogna. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre de ruminer ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était bloqué, là, chez lui. Dans cet appartement qui était bien trop vide à son goût. Appartement dans lequel il manquait cruellement _son_ odeur, _ses_ affaires, _sa_ touche féminine dans la décoration…

Il s'en voulait d'éprouver tous ces sentiments pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ils étaient amis, et ça convenait à Astoria. Alors pourquoi lui avait constamment besoin de plus ?

Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage attira son attention et le fit sortir de sa transe. Il se redressa. La seule personne que le sortilège d'anti-transplanage avec lequel il avait ensorcelé son appartement laissait entrer était…

Il se leva d'un bond en entendant des pleurs. Il accourut dans le salon, sans prendre la peine de mettre un T-shirt. Torse nu, il arriva et fit immédiatement face à une Astoria en larmes. Immédiatement, son cœur fit un bond désagréable en voyant son visage baigné de larmes. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues. Il essuya doucement ses larmes, la regardant dans les yeux.

Théo ne faisait pas attention à la tendresse qu'il dégageait. Il s'en fichait. La femme qu'il aimait souffrait et il ressentait au plus profond de lui le besoin de la consoler.

– Astoria… chuchota-t-il. Calme toi, chut… Que ce passe-t-il ? Chut…

Elle se calma peu à peu dans ses bras, des larmes continuant de couler le long de son visage. Même le visage rougi, les yeux inondés et les lèvres sèches, il la trouvait magnifique.

– Je n'en peux plus… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il…

Astoria reparti de plus belle dans des sanglots incontrôlables. Théo la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Son cœur était comme brisé en deux de la voir dans cet état-là.

– Il m'a trompée… Avec… avec _elle_! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Alors c'était ça. Elle pensait que Drago l'avait trompée. Qu'il avait conçu son enfant avec Hermione alors qu'ils étaient en couple Astoria et lui… Théo ne savait pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Il savait que Drago ne l'avait pas trompée, qu'il avait couché avec Hermione avant le début de la relation entre Astoria et lui… Et Astoria pensait qu'il l'avait trompée. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Elle retournerait avec Drago… Ils seraient à nouveau un beau petit couple uni et heureux. Non, il ne voulait pas ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle avait raison, que Drago l'avait trompée. Il ne pouvait pas faire passer Drago pour le salaud qu'il n'était pas. Il était son ami…

Alors, seule alternative que son esprit embrouillé par la tristesse et la dépression trouva, Théo l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas doux. Rien n'était tendre. Théo découvrait avec délectation les lèvres d'Astoria. Elles étaient si douces contre les siennes, elles avaient si bon goût… Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la rapprocha plus de lui. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur le visage d'Astoria, il le sentait. Elle ne répondait pas au baiser. Elle restait immobile. Puis alors que Théo approfondissait le baiser afin de la faire réagir, elle se dégagea.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, de l'incompréhension dans le regard, puis elle partit. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Théo se laissa tomber au sol. La tête entre les mains, il pleura. Il pleura comme il n'avait plus pleuré depuis longtemps. Il pleura parce qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait et l'un de ses plus proches amis en un simple geste, en seulement quelques minutes. Et à présent, il était seul.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Astoria ne supportait plus de rester là, sans bouger. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Quelque chose qui la soulagerait. Parce qu'elle était énervée de s'être fait avoir de cette manière. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance ?

Son cœur brisé de _sa_ trahison l'aimait pourtant encore. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, ne jurait que par lui. Elle le chérissait de tout son être, malgré qu'il l'ait faite affreusement souffrir. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait parfaitement le droit de le haïr en cet instant. Parce que justement, il avait beau être une salaud avec elle, elle continuait de l'aimer. Et elle le détestait d'être capable de la manipuler sans même changer ses sentiments pour lui.

Alors, pour soulager sa douleur, elle décida de sortir de son appartement. Elle se dirigea dans la direction où elle était sûre de pouvoir faire taire sa douleur pour laisser place à son énervement.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que j'aurais plus d'avis (positifs ou négatifs temps que c'est constructif, je le rappel) cette fois-ci !

A bientôt !


	9. Chapter 9 - Confidences

Bonjour !

Désolée pour ce retard, j'étais très occupée cette semaine. :/

Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Confidences

Drago était assis dans son appartement, à la table de la salle à manger. Des tonnes de livres étaient ouverts, étendus sur toute la surface de la table. Un parchemin vierge était déposé devant lui. Drago peinait à trouver les ingrédients adéquats pour élaborer la nouvelle potion Tue-Loup. Cette fois-ci, la potion était censée agir durant plus d'un an.

Il était chercheur en potions. Son métier consistait à inventer de nouvelles potions, à la demande de Sainte Mangouste ou encore d'un quelconque riche client cherchant souvent à améliorer le monde des sorciers.

Drago s'épanouissait dans son travail, même si parfois il était difficile de trouver quels ingrédients associer pour donner tel ou tel effet. Il avait fait de nombreuses années d'études afin d'avoir ce travail il connaissait à présent la plupart des propriétés des ingrédients, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas celles des ingrédients découverts récemment. Les livres étalés devant lui servaient donc seulement à se rappeler de l'existence de telle ou telle plante, ou autre. Et puis, chaque année, de nouveaux ingrédients étaient découverts, donc il ne les connaissait pas tous.

Il avait enfin trouvé l'ingrédient qui conviendrait quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage à quelques mètres de lui avant même qu'il n'ai le temps d'écrire le nom de la plante à laquelle il avait pensé.

Une Astoria furieuse venait d'arriver. Drago se leva, prêt à la serrer dans ses bras, mais alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, elle le gifla.

– Espèce de salaud ! Ne me touche pas !

– Mais enfin Astoria, que se passe-t-il ?

– Je sais tout ! Alors t'es fier de toi ?

Drago soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait.

– Ah, ça te revient ! cria Astoria. Tu vas enfin pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça !

– Astoria, murmura Drago, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler.

– Tu me prends vraiment pour une gourde !

Drago resta silencieux. Son visage reflétait son incompréhension. Alors Astoria soupira et essaya de contenir sa colère en disant :

– Pourquoi as-tu engrossé Granger ?

– Mais enfin ! Je… je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !

– Oh ! Voici la nouvelle de l'année : Monsieur n'a « pas fait exprès » de me tromper…

Drago compris enfin. Alors comme ça, Astoria pensait qu'il l'avait trompée… Mais enfin, était-elle folle ? Elle savait très bien que Granger était tombée enceinte avant qu'ils ne se soient mis en couple ! Et il était peut-être un salaud du point de vue de beaucoup de personnes, mais il n'avait jamais trompé personne. Encore moins Astoria.

– Non Astoria, tu te trompe ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompée avec Hermione ! D'où es-tu allée chercher ça ? Tu sais très bien que ça s'est passé lors de la seule soirée Polynectar où tu es allée !

– Ah ! C'est Hermione, maintenant. Je vois que vous vous entendez bien… dit-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le reste des paroles de Drago.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as appellée Granger ? Je croyais que vous étiez amies...

À présent, Drago était complètement perdu. Astoria soupira puis sa voix se fit plus brisée. Elle était au bord des sanglots.

– Mais c'est mon amie ! Mais… Mais elle a couché avec toi ! Même si elle ne savait pas que c'était toi à cause du Polynectar… Nous étions en couple !

– Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça ! Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble quand…

– Mais bien sûr… On était ensemble, Drago ! On a toujours étés faits l'un pour l'autre ! Tu comprends ? On a toujours étés ensemble !

Sur son visage se lisait une infinie tristesse et une profonde incompréhension.

Puis elle s'effondra à terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Désemparé, Drago s'agenouilla devant elle et prit son visage en coupe. Il lui murmura :

– Astoria… Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais trompée. Jamais. Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione… Astoria, nous n'étions pas ensemble.

_ Mais si ! On a toujours étés ensemble, toujours !

Drago commençait à se méfier. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu Astoria comme ça. C'était comme si elle avait une crise de folie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Une lueur démentielle brillait dans ses yeux. Ça l'effrayait même un peu.

_ Astoria… Tu as un problème. Je… Quelque chose n'est pas normal. On n'a jamais étés ensemble avant ces derniers mois. Tu as un problème, Astoria.

Astoria haleta. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle était une toute petite chose recroquevillée sur elle-même, toute fragile. Une main posée à l'emplacement de son cœur, une toux incontrôlable la pris. Lorsqu'elle cracha, sa salive était teintée de rouge. Paniqué, Drago tenta de la calmer comme il pu, puis peu à peu, elle redevint normale, les yeux rougis, se tenant la gorge.

– C'est… c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

– Oui. C'est vrai.

Astoria ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne se rappelait plus exactement pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle avait pleurer, pourquoi sa gorge la brûlait. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, Drago était là, avec elle, et il la serrait dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa, même, alors elle décida d'oublier et de ne plus se poser de questions.

Il tentait de la rassurer, de la consoler. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste. Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas comme il le devrait, mais il avait de véritables sentiments pour elle. Et avant tout, elle était son amie. Une amie spéciale. Une amie pour laquelle il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Une amie qu'il embrassait et avec laquelle il faisait l'amour.

Leur baiser s'approfondit. Astoria serra Drago contre lui. Puis elle stoppa tout quand il fut un peu plus aventureux et qu'il faufila ses mains sous son T-shirt.

– Je veux qu'on reparte à zéro. Alors je vais rentrer chez moi, et on se voit demain ?

Sur ce, Astoria se leva, déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres et partit par la porte avec un sourire. Drago s'adossa contre le mur, n'ayant absolument rien compris de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça arrivait souvent à Astoria d'avoir des réactions étrange depuis bien longtemps, mais celle-ci avait été bien plus effrayante que les précédentes.

En y réfléchissant plus profondément, il avait réussi à se rappeler que la première « crise » de ce genre était arrivée environ un an après le retour de Voldemort. Comme si la guerre l'avait rendue folle, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il décida d'oublier cet incident pendant un moment, alors Drago se leva et repartit devant son parchemin encore et toujours vierge. Avec toute cette histoire, il ne se rappelait plus de l'ingrédient qu'il avait en tête avant qu'Astoria ne vienne !

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Hermione était installée à la table d'un restaurant Moldu en compagnie de Daphné, Astoria et Ginny. Elles avaient décidé de se faire une soirée entre filles. Ça leur avait manqué, et avec toutes les récentes histoires, elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées depuis des mois. Daphné avait un beau ventre rond, bien qu'elle n'en soit qu'à 4 mois de grossesse. Son ventre était beaucoup plus gros que celui de Hermione lorsqu'elle était elle aussi enceinte de 4 mois. Mais elle avait lu que le ventre des femmes qui avaient déjà été enceinte pouvait se développer plus que celui d'une femme qui n'avait jamais été enceinte.

– Je vais prendre du canard à l'orange et des pommes de terre, s'il-vous-paît, demanda Hermione au serveur.

Elle avait affreusement faim et son entrée, une terrine de poisson, ne l'avait absolument pas rassasiée !

– Alors les filles, du nouveau ? demanda Daphné une fois le serveur partit.

Jusqu'à présent, elles n'avaient parlé que de la nouvelle collection qui était sortie dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Tout n'était que pure merveille mais malheureusement trop cher pour leur porte-monnaie restreint.

– Je suis censée accoucher le 8 janvier. J'ai tellement hâte ! Je n'en peux déjà plus ! dit Hermione.

– Encore 3 mois Hermione, bonne chance, dit Daphné en riant.

Hermione lui tira la langue et la conversation dériva vers un autre sujet.

– Alors Ginny, quels patients as-tu eu à Sainte Mangouste récemment ? demanda Hermione.

Les trois femmes étaient avides de ragots, autant les unes que les autres. Même si le secret professionnel empêchait Ginny de tout leur dire, elles avaient parfois droit à quelques détails.

– Personne que vous connaissez… Oh si ! Il y a eu Zabini…

– Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? demanda Daphné, clairement étonnée que son ami ai fait le déplacement jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste.

– Il est tombé de son balai et a une grande coupure sur le bras. Je l'ai recousu à la Moldue et il doit revenir demain à Sainte Mangouste pour que je suis enlève ses points de suture.

– Et ? C'est tout ? dit Astoria, curieuse.

– Oui, répondit Ginny, qui eu le malheur de rougir.

La jeune Weasley y pensait tout le temps. Elle avait bien conscience d'avoir réagi de façon ridicule à son numéro de charme qu'il sortait à la plupart des femmes, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. On aurait dit une adolescente. Elle repensait tout le temps à la chaleur du corps de Blaise contre elle, à son souffle frai contre son cou, à…

Ses pensées furent coupées par Astoria qui dit, curieuse et excitée :

– Quoi ? Il s'est passé quoi d'autre ?

– Rien de bien important. Il m'a juste sorti son numéro de charme…

– Du genre ? continua Daphné, très intéressée.

– Rien. Il m'a juste sorti un baratin du genre « Je ne veux pas que d'autres mains se posent sur moi. » et bla bla bla…

– Non, c'est pas vrai ? s'exclama Hermione, étonnée.

– Rien de bien important. Il m'a sorti son plan dans le genre il se colle à moi et me dit au revoir dans l'oreille… Truc banal.

Ginny haussa les épaules pour feindre son désintéressement, bien qu'intérieurement elle soit toute chamboulée, et elle prit son verre et le porta à sa bouche, tentant de cacher sa rougeur. Au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de se confier à ses amies, ce qui la forçait à leur parler.

– Tu rigoles ? dit Daphné.

Les trois filles étaient de plus en plus étonnées et avides de détails.

– Non. Mais ce n'est rien d'important.

– Des détails ! dirent Hermione, Daphné et Astoria en chœur.

– Pas grand-chose… Il m'a peut-être appelé une ou deux fois « ma belle », et c'est tout… Et aussi, il a fait quelques allusions… Du genre que si je l'avais vu nu, je m'en serais évanouie… Enfin bref, rien !

– Sérieusement Gin' ? Il t'a carrément draguée là ! dit Daphné.

– Comme toutes les autres… Et puis il avait plutôt l'air de se moquer de moi, avec ses trucs à deux Mornilles !

– Blaise fait plus du rentre dedans, il n'est pas très subtil. Il est comme ça. Mais sérieux, il t'a draguée !

Ginny rougit un peu et prit une bouchée de son plat que le serveur venait de leur apporter.

– Vraiment, vous vous faites des idées. C'est ridicule. Et je ne suis absolument pas réceptive.

Daphné et Astoria éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione souriait franchement.

– C'est ça ! Non mais sérieusement, pas réceptive ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore inventer ? Tu crois qu'on voit pas que t'es toute rouge depuis tout à l'heure ? s'exclama Daphné. Moi c'est comme ça que ça a commencé avec Harry, quelques sourires, puis je me mettais à rougir en pensant à lui ! Et maintenant, on a une fille et des enfants en route !

– Non mais ça va pas ? Je ne rougis pas quand je… commença à rétorquer Ginny avant de se rappeler des paroles de Daphné en écarquillant les yeux. Quoi ? _Des_ enfants en route ?

Ce fut au tour des joues de Daphné de se colorer.

– C'est à dire que je n'étais pas censée vous le dire maintenant…

– Allez ! S'il-te-plaît ! Je suis ta sœur ! Et de toute façon, tu nous as déjà dit le principal ! dit Astoria, curieuse.

– Eh bien, j'attends des jumeaux.

– C'est pour ça que tu as un si gros ventre ! Je me disais aussi… dit Astoria.

– Félicitation ! dirent Ginny et Hermione en même temps.

– Et tu connais leur sexe ? continua Astoria.

– Non, on veut la surprise puisque avec Bérry, on voulait savoir. Ça change On est tellement heureux… Bérry n'a pas encore complètement compris le concept des jumeaux, mais elle est heureuse d'avoir « deux petites sœurs d'un coup ».

Les trois autres femmes rirent en imaginant Bérry dire ça.

Leurs vies prenaient pour toutes un autre tournant. Astoria était en couple avec l'homme de ses rêves, Hermione allait avoir un bébé, Daphné était enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait et Ginny se sentait de nouveau désirable sans l'avouer complètement.

*...¨..¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Ginny était à Sainte Mangouste quelques jours plus tard. Elle se tordait les mains. Elle venait de terminer de soigner une patiente et elle devait aller chercher son prochain patient dans la salle d'attente. Seulement, cela faisait pile une semaine que Blaise était venu à Sainte Mangouste et aujourd'hui, il devait revenir. Ginny était simplement stressée à l'idée qu'il continu de faire l'idiot.

Ginny respira un bon coup avant de partir vers la salle d'attente. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit face à une femme dont la jambe était plâtrée, signe de gravité chez les sorciers, et un homme au sourire charmeur. Ginny roula des yeux en voyant Blaise avancer vers elle en une démarche exagérément virile. Il le faisait exprès cet idiot !

Le long du chemin menant à la salle de consultation, Blaise continua de rouler des épaules. Ginny esquissa un petit sourire amusé et dit :

– Ne fais pas le malin, Zabini.

– Quoi ? C'est à moi que tu parles ?

Ginny pouffa devant la mine faussement innocente de Blaise. Celui-ci sourit en la voyant rire. Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce composée comme celle où Blaise avait été recousu. Il s'installa sur le lit médical tandis que Ginny préparait les instruments qu'il lui fallait.

– As-tu eu des complications, des effets particuliers pendant cette semaine ?

– Non. Ça tire un peu, mais c'est tout.

Ginny acquiesça et commença à enlever les points de suture. Blaise tiqua à peine, l'opération étant indolore. Cette fois-ci, ils ne parlèrent pas. Blaise regardait seulement Ginny qui était concentrée sur sa tâche, ses yeux plissés. Oui, effectivement, il l'a trouvait très mignonne.

Ginny était un peu intimidée de sentir le regard de Blaise posé avec insistance sur elle. Elle tentait de paraître détachée de ce détail mais il lui était impossible d'oublier que ses yeux marrons aux reflets noisette la scrutaient.

Quand elle eut terminé de retirer les points de suture, Ginny se retourna et rangea son matériel. Blaise quant à lui regarda sa blessure à présent refermée. La plaie sanguinolente et boursouflée d'il y avait une semaine avait laissé place à une cicatrice blanchâtre. Cela contrastait grandement avec sa peau métissée.

– Voilà Zabini, tu vas pouvoir y aller. Tu n'auras plus de problèmes avec ça.

Blaise hocha la tête pour acquiescer et remit son T-shirt. Il se leva et s'approcha de Ginny. Le cœur de la jeune Weasley accéléra d'appréhension en le voyant avancer. Qu'allait-il encore faire ?

Blaise se pencha vers elle et déposa doucement un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Ginny resta stoïque, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait. Bon, après tout, c'était comme ça que deux amis se disaient au revoir, non ? Même si Ginny et Blaise n'avaient jamais été amis, et qu'ils ne l'étaient pas plus à présent.

– À bientôt, Gin'.

Il partit après l'avoir longuement regardée, créant une gêne chez la jeune femme. Ginny s'assit après le départ de Blaise, complètement perdue. Elle s'en voulait de tant réagir aux approches du métis. Ce n'était après tout qu'un jeu pour lui, alors aucun intérêt. Vraiment, elle pensait qu'elle avait plus de retenue que ça !

Ginny se releva et rangea son matériel, la tête remplie de questionnements. Quand elle eut terminé de tout remettre à sa place, elle s'apprêta à partir et vérifia l'état de la pièce avant de la quitter. C'était la fin de sa journée et elle devait laisser la salle propre avant de partir. D'un coup d'œil, elle ne vit rien d'anormal excepté un petit bout de parchemin replié plusieurs fois sur le lit médical. Ginny alla le ramasser et le mit dans sa poche, curieuse de savoir de quoi cela pouvait s'agir avant de rejoindre les vestiaires où elle retira sa blouse de médicomage.

Elle vérifia qu'elle était seule et déplia le petit papier. Elle se doutait bien que ce morceau de parchemin ne s'était pas retrouvé ici par hasard, et elle espérait que ce papier lui était adressé. Le parchemin laissa apparaître une écriture quasiment illisible, bien que très belle et régulière. Ginny lut :

 _Rendez-vous dans la forêt du Botruc dimanche à 14h._

 _Viens en balai._

 _B. Zabini_

 _P.S. : Aucune excuse, j'ai vérifié tes horaires._

Ginny sourit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si ce mot s'adressait à elle, mais elle doutait que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre. Alors c'est pleine d'espoir et de joie qu'elle rentra chez elle ce soir là, attendant impatiemment que ces 6 jours qui la séparaient de dimanche se terminent enfin.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre un peu "cool" pour aujourd'hui :)

N'hésitez surtout pas à me mettre une review, ça me motiverait beaucoup pour la suite...

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10 - Juste une dispute

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 10 :)

Merci pour vos review, elle me font vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Juste une… dispute

Hermione accompagnée de son gros ventre de 6 mois ainsi que Daphné avec ses jumeaux encore bien au chaud farfouillaient dans les magasins à la recherche d'affaires pour les bébés. Elles avaient trouvé une boutique géniale consacrées seulement à ça dans un quartier sorcier. Les deux futures mamans s'éclataient, même si pour Daphné il était encore un peu tôt pour prévoir vêtements et autres pour ses bébés, elles avaient décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait.

– Oh ! Hermione, viens voir ces petits chaussons ! s'exclama Daphné.

Elles n'avaient encore rien acheté, mais elles faisaient du repérage. Elles avaient prévu de prévenir les garçons pour venir tout acheter et ensuite, tout installer. Hermione était moins sûr que ça fonctionnerait avec Drago, mais elle allait sûrement tenter. Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait aller pour se loger avec son bébé. Il était temps de se secouer, et Hermione avait sérieusement pensé à prendre un appartement seule pour ne pas embêter Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas encore fait.

Les deux femmes allèrent ensuite chez Daphné où elles retrouvèrent Bérry et Harry. Celui-ci partait voir un match de Quidditch avec Blaise, Drago, George, Ginny, Ron et Astoria. Quand on parlait de Quidditch, il n'y avait plus aucune rivalité entre les quelques Gryffondor et Serpentard qui ne se côtoyaient pas trop. Le Quidditch n'intéressait pas particulièrement Théo, et celui-ci préférait rester chez lui après le moment qu'il avait passé avec Astoria, mais bien entendu, personne ne le savais. Pansy quant à elle ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place avec les Gryffondor. Elle avait passé plusieurs moments avec le groupe d'amis, mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir en présence des rouge et or. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas être elle-même quand la pièce n'était pas seulement remplie de Serpentard.

Les deux femmes enceintes n'aimaient pas vraiment le Quidditch et avaient décidé de rester ensemble.

Elles passèrent donc l'après-midi ensemble à jouer à un jeu de société avec Bérry.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Drago assistait au match de Quidditch à côté de Blaise et d'Astoria. Son esprit était entièrement centré sur le match et non sur Astoria qui semblait s'ennuyer et qui lui racontait on-ne-savait-quoi. Il l'adorait, mais seulement hors d'un terrain de Quidditch ! Il se leva pour acclamer son équipe favorite en chœur avec les autres supporters quand un Poursuiveur marqua un but.

– Drago ! Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ? cria Astoria, contrariée.

– Oh… oh, oh, oh ! OUI ! hurla le concerné en retour quand un énième but fut marqué, sans faire attention à Astoria.

Il s'était encore une fois levé et acclamait l'équipe, hurlant des encouragement dans le brouhaha ambiant des supporters.

– Je vois… soupira Astoria, déçue.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants à la manière de s'y prendre pour qu'elle ait l'attention complète de son amoureux et mit son plan en place quand elle eut trouvé.

– Tu sais que la semaine dernière j'ai embrassé Théo ? C'était vraiment bien, il embrasse mille fois mieux que toi ! Vraiment, c'était…

– QUOI ? s'exclama Drago, toute son attention concentrée à présent sur Astoria et sur ses paroles.

– Ah, enfin ! Tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Drago était dans une colère noire.

– Rien, je… Ce n'est pas moi ! Et nous n'étions plus ensemble à cette période alors…

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? Théo t'a embrassée ? Il a fait ça ? Et il n'y a jamais eut de période où nous n'étions pas ensemble ! Quel…

– Ne l'insulte pas !

– Je vais aller le défoncer !

Drago se leva sur ses mots, près à tenir sa promesse avec un grand plaisir. Qui se permettait de poser les mains sur SA petite-amie ? Qui ? PERSONNE n'avait le droit de faire ça ! Elle était SA propriété et n'appartenait à personne d'autre ! Il était le seul à avoir le droit de l'embrasser !

Il sortit des gradins qui entouraient le terrain de Quidditch et une fois hors de cet endroit plein de monde, il transplana directement devant la porte de l'appartement de Théo.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied tant sa colère était profonde. Ses pas décidés le menèrent dans le salon instinctivement, là où il le savait, Théo se trouvait. Quand il le vit allongé sur son canapé, il l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et le plaqua violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla-t-il. Je t'interdis de poser les mains sur elle ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Et sans écouter d'explications, sans dire un mot de plus, sans détailler la raison de sa colère, Drago asséna un violent coup de poing sur la pommette de Théo. Ce dernier lui rendit son coup après avoir grogné, énervé.

Les coups des deux jeunes hommes se répétaient sans cesse. La pièce était emplie d'injures et de grognement de douleur et de colère. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment le dessus. Ils se battirent encore quelques minutes avant que Drago ne se lève, haletant, et qu'il parte après avoir lancé un regard de haine pure à Théo. Il pensait que son ami traître avait eu son compte, alors il le laissa là, au centre de la pièce, le nez et la bouche ensanglantés.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Hermione était installée à la petite table de salle à manger dans son appartement et en cherchait un autre, plus grand, à l'aide de dizaines de petites annonces qu'elle avait récolté un peu partout. À l'aube du mois de novembre et de son septième mois de grossesse, il était temps qu'elle trouve un endroit où elle et son bébé pourraient vivre paisiblement.

Elle recherchait un appartement avec un minimum d'espace, avec deux chambres et une petite pièce de vie. Elle n'avait pas les moyens d'avoir mieux, et elle était déjà assez exigeante. Il fallait que la salle de bain soit assez spacieuse, et que la chambre de son futur bébé le soit aussi pour qu'elle puisse y mettre les meubles qu'elle avait prévu.

Hermione était en pleine recherche quand des coups furent frappés à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, piochant une banane dans la corbeille à fruits au passage.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit un Drago Malefoy dont la pommette et la lèvre étaient couvertes de sang. Il avait aussi l'arcade ouverte peu profondément.

– Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

– Désolé Granger, t'es la seule à qui j'ai pensé, la coupa-t-il.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes et le fit entrer. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil dans le salon sans en demander la permission, soupirant, cherchant à calmer la rage qui étaient encore bien encrée en son intérieur.

– Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Hermione était un peu dépassée. Elle se doutait bien que le sang sur le visage de Drago signifiait qu'il s'était battu, mais pourquoi ? Et avec qui ?

– Rien, juste une… dispute.

– Drago, dis-moi, ou je te laisse te vider de ton sang ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Drago sourit sarcastiquement, amusé par la remarque de Hermione.

– N'exagère pas Grangie, je ne vais pas mourir de quelques éraflures, dit-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules. Mais je suis flatté que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine sévère. Ses yeux lançant des éclairs firent rapidement changer d'avis au Serpentard, qui déclara :

– J'ai seulement montré à quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas toucher à ce qui m'appartient.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la véritable signification de cette phrase. Mais elle s'aperçut rapidement que ces quelques mots seraient la seule indication qu'elle aurait.

– Tu ne préfères pas attendre Ginny pour qu'elle te soigne ? dit-elle, peu à l'aise à l'idée de le soigner elle-même.

– Hermione, je ne vais pas attendre de me vider de mon sang, si ?

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un sourire malicieux, se moquant gentiment d'elle. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et parti dans la salle de bain chercher la trousse à pharmacie Moldue qu'elle gardait depuis toujours. Et cette fois, Malefoy allait se souvenir de la manière dont il s'était moqué d'elle !

Hermione approcha une chaise du fauteuil où Drago s'était installé, et elle s'assit devant lui. Elle ouvrit la boîte qui refermait compresses, désinfectant, pansements et des bandes de sutures adhésives.

Le regard de Drago devint un peu plus méfiant quand Hermione approcha la petite bonbonne de désinfectant de sa pommette. Il éloignait son visage de cet objet inconnu au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione l'approchait. Hermione soupira, agacée, et elle prit le visage de Drago d'une main pour le rapprocher tout en disant :

– Malefoy ! Arrête de t'amuser ou je ne soigne pas !

Drago n'eut pas vraiment le choix de se dégager ou non puisque la prise de la Gryffondor derrière sa tête était ferme et le retenait de faire un quelconque mouvement de la tête. Hermione mit du désinfectant sur la blessure à la pommette, faisant grimacer le Serpentard.

– Merlin Granger ! Ça pique ton truc !

– C'est le but, ça désinfecte. Tu as voulu que je te soigne, c'est ce que je fais !

Hermione était très fière d'elle. Étant donné la profondeur des blessures, un simple sort de cicatrisation et c'était terminé. Mais elle avait décidé de le faire à la Moldu, bien que ce ne soit pas si douloureux que ça, pour embêter Drago. Et en voyant son visage, elle en déduit que ça fonctionnait.

– Tu ne connais pas les sorts de guérisons Hermione ? dit-il sarcastiquement alors qu'Hermione pressait la compresse contre sa blessure pour stopper le saignement.

Son ton moqueur et sa mine malicieuse firent qu'Hermione appuya plus fortement sur la plaie, ce qui fit grimacer Drago et sourire Hermione.

Hermione s'était relevée pour être plus à son aise pour le soigner. Drago faisait face au ventre de son ancienne ennemie, qui renfermait à présent son enfant. Il eut aussitôt envie de poser ses mains dessus, pour peut-être sentir son fils bouger ? Pour sentir sa présence ? Pour que ce bébé sache c'était _lui_ son papa, et personne d'autre. Parce que ce petit être encore et toujours caché à sa vue faisait à présent partie de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, ne le connaissait pas. Il ne connaîtrait même pas son existence si il n'avait pas vue de ses propres yeux le ventre arrondit d'Hermione. Non, il éprouvait seulement envers lui une étrange curiosité. Il avait hâte que ce petit être naisse, pour qu'il puisse voir son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, de sa peau. C'était un peu comme si il attendait une preuve que ce bébé était bien le sien, comme si il attendait de voir ses cheveux blond et ses yeux gris sur une autre personne.

Alors il avança doucement sa main en direction du ventre d'Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait rien remarqué de son petit manège et continuait de le soigner. Drago survola de la main la peau cachée par l'une des robes d'Hermione. Il n'osait pas y mettre sa main. Peut-être qu'elle réagirait mal ? Ce serait peut-être franchir une des barrières qu'Hermione avait dressées ?

Mais il arrêta de se poser des questions et posa sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il eut le temps de percevoir quelques mouvements. C'était un peu timide, mais il les sentait ! Son bébé était bien réel ! Ces sensations lui arrachèrent un petit sourire.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu sentir encore plus son bébé, Hermione frappa sa main et dit :

– Bats les pattes Malefoy !

Drago fit sa mine la plus innocente possible, composée d'une moue adorable et d'yeux de chien battu.

– Mais Hermione…

– C'est non !

Il n'osa plus rien dire.

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait réagi comme ça, mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Sentir sa main sur son ventre l'avait électrisée d'une manière peu agréable. Non, ce n'était la même électrocution que lorsque l'on ressent du désir, ou même un quelconque sentiment amoureux. C'était une sorte d'électrocution de surprise, avec il fallait le dire, un peu de dégoût mélangé. Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher à cet endroit, bébé en route ou non, papa ou non. Cet endroit lui appartenait encore à ce qu'elle sache !

La Gryffondor finit de soigner toutes les plaies de Drago dans un silence gêné. Elle avait appliqué des bandes du sutures sur celle à l'arcade.

– Et voilà Malefoy ! fit-elle avec enthousiasme en se levant.

Qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec ces trois petites bandes blanches sur le sourcil ! Hermione partit ranger sa petite trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain et revint dans le salon.

Drago resta quelques secondes le regard dans le vide, puis il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il fut rapidement intrigué par la télévision qu'il y avait dans un coin de la pièce.

Hermione s'approcha alors doucement et s'assit dans le canapé. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise rien, elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Elle prit un DVD au hasard dans une petite commode et l'inséra dans le lecteur. C'est alors qu'un film d'action commença. Hermione était assise sur le canapé, les jambes étendues sur la table basse, et Drago était sur le fauteuil, totalement captivé par l'image mouvante beaucoup plus longue que les photos sorcières qui diffusait du son et racontait une histoire. En plus de ça, l'image était en couleurs !

« Comme quoi, se dit-il, les Moldus ne sont pas si idiots que ça. »

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Pansy Parkinson était en recherche d'emploi. Elle habitait encore chez ses parents et souhaitait partir le plus rapidement possible, en ayant plus que marre de ses parents. Ils la dégouttaient ils avaient réussi à échapper à Askaban uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait eu aucune preuve durant la guerre qu'ils appartenaient au camp de Voldemort. Pansy avait beau être une Serpentard dans l'âme, elle n'avait jamais fait partie des Mangemorts et aimait son monde comme il l'était. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les Moldus, mais elle ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Pendant les 7 ans qui s'étaient déroulés après la guerre, Pansy n'avait passé que peu de temps chez elle. Elle vagabondait de ville en ville, louant des appartement. Le loyer et la nourriture étaient jusque là payés par ses parents, qui ne la supportaient pas plus qu'elle ne les supportait. Cependant, depuis peu, ceux-ci avait décidé de lui couper les vivres, la forçant à retourner chez eux quelques mois. Elle n'en pouvait plus, et Pansy ne pouvait pas squatter chez ses amis tous les soirs.

Alors elle s'était décidée à gagner sa vie en travaillant, acheter son appartement et enfin ne plus avoir à voir ses parents.

Toujours était-il qu'elle se rendait au Club Polynectar en ce 29 octobre 2005. Elle avait appris depuis peu que George Weasley, le patron, cherchait une employée. Alors elle avait décidé de se présenter, que perdait-elle si il refusait ?

Elle entra dans le club vide à cette heure-ci. Enfin, pas tout à fait vide. George était seul accompagné de son barman, et ils s'affairaient à préparer la salle pour la fête du soir-même. Ils remplissaient les bouteilles d'alcool à l'aide de nouvelles, ils remplissaient des milliers de verres de Polynectar et nettoyaient l'immense salle de plusieurs coups de baguette magique.

Vidée de la foule qui remplissait le club chaque soir, la pièce paraissait absolument géante. Le plafond était incroyablement haut. Le carrelage argenté effet miroir accentuait la taille de la salle. Pansy était déjà venue passer une soirée dans ce club, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé que c'était aussi grand !

– Tiens, Parkinson ! Te voilà, dit George en avançant vers elle.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita un peu, méfiante, puis la serra. C'était vrai que les Farces et Attrapes des Weasley étaient connues après tout, il fallait s'en méfier !

– Bonjour Weasley, répondit-elle.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de la manière dont elle devait l'appeler. Pas question de l'appeler monsieur ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre !

– Donc, tu as besoin d'un job ?

– À ton avis ?

– Moi j'ai besoin d'une employée. Tu es donc la bienvenue. Si tu pouvais commencer ce soir, ça m'arrangerait !

Puis il tourna les tallons après lui avoir sourit. Pansy ne l'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé à Poudlard, mais elle se rappelait très clairement de la manière dont les yeux des jumeaux Weasley étincelaient de malice. Ils étaient toujours enjoués, ils avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Et cette étincelle de vie et de joie avait quitté le regard de George. Elle se doutait bien d'ailleurs que cette étincelle avait disparut à la mort de Fred Weasley, son frère jumeau qu'il n'avait jamais dû quitter plus de quelques minutes.

– Attend, Weasley ! Tu m'engages ? dit-elle quand il se fut retourné. Là ? Maintenant ? Sans me questionner plus que ça ? Mon expérience professionnelle ? Mon sérieux ? Ça te parle ? T'as confiance en moi ? Moi, Pansy Parkinson, la Serpentard, fille de Mangemorts et amie de Drago Malefoy ?

George sourit alors, d'un sourire malicieux, énigmatique. Puis, sans répondre plus que ça à ses questions, il dit :

– Appelle-moi George.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors un peu d'Hermione, un peu de Drago, un peu de Dramione et un peu de Pansy, ça fait un chapitre... Super ? Pas mal ? Nul ? Comme d'habitude ?

A vous de me le dire !

A bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11 - La forêt du Botruc

Bonjour !

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alertes et mises en favoris !

Voici le chapitre 11 qui j'espère est attendu !

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La forêt du Botruc

Drago et Hermione regardaient toujours le film d'action, bien installés dans le salon. Enfin, plutôt, Drago regardait le film d'action. Hermione était endormie, allongée sur le côté. Elle s'était endormie vers le milieu du film, tombant de fatigue dès les 10 premières minutes.

Bientôt, les images qui fascinaient tant Drago cessèrent de défiler, laissant place à un écran grisé. Ne sachant pas comment éteindre l'objet, Drago s'approcha un peu d'Hermione et se pencha afin d'essayer de la réveiller pour lui dire que le film était terminé. Mais alors qu'il allait lui secouer l'épaule, il se ravisa. Pourquoi la réveiller ? Cet étrange objet pouvait bien attendre !

Alors qu'il allait se relever pour partir, son regard fut attiré par le ventre d'Hermione. Oh, il avait incroyablement envie d'y toucher ! Et puis sans se poser autant de questions que pour la dernière fois, il posa doucement sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione pour ne pas la réveiller. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit un petit coup contre sa main. Il la déplaça lentement pour mieux sentir le bébé, puis finalement, mis sa deuxième main. Il s'y prenait tellement délicatement pour qu'Hermione ne se réveille pas qu'il se demandait comment le bébé pouvait sentir sa présence. Il donnait des petits coups, c'était très faible, timide.

– Coucou bébé, murmura-t-il incroyablement doucement. C'est papa.

Parfois, Drago s'était demandé si il était vraiment le père de ce bébé. Peut-être que les bonbons paternels de Weasley n'avaient pas fonctionné et avaient affiché une faux résultat ? Peut-être tout simplement que Granger l'avait berné ? Peut-être qu'Hermione avait inventé toute cette histoire pour bénéficier de son argent ?

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Il avait beau trouver beaucoup de défauts à Hermione, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était le genre de fille à profiter de l'argent des hommes. Ou même de n'importe qui. Donc l'hypothèse qu'elle pourrait profiter de son argent paraissait fausse, même pour lui. Mais bon, il fallait s'attendre à tout !

Drago retira rapidement ses mains quand il sentit Hermione bouger. Il semblerait que le premier réflexe de la future maman soit de poser ses mains sur son ventre, et elle ouvra les yeux.

– Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée de le voir si près d'elle.

– Oui, je… Les images se sont arrêtées.

– Oh…

Elle se redressa et prit la télécommande. La télévision s'éteignit. Hermione bailla et se leva.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Si tu as de la Bièraubeurre…

Hermione lui servit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle se servit un jus de citrouille et s'assit à table avec lui.

Ils burent lentement leur boisson en silence. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils étaient un peu gênés de rester dans ce silence constant, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait quoi dire.

– Au fait, dit Hermione une fois qu'elle eut trouvé un sujet de conversation après de longues minutes. As-tu pensé à un prénom ?

Drago avait presque terminé sa Bièraubeurre et Hermione avait quasiment finit son jus de citrouille. Il était donc temps qu'ils trouvent quelque chose à se dire si ils ne voulaient pas être d'autant plus gênés par la situation.

– Pas vraiment… Et toi ?

– J'aime bien Alan…

– Alan ? Mouais… Je sais pas, j'aime pas trop.

– Éden ?

– Non. J'aime pas du tout.

– Alors propose quelque chose !

– Euh… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Scorpius ?

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sursauter en écarquillant les yeux.

– Hors de question. Tu n'appelleras pas mon fils _Scorpius_.

Drago pouffa devant l'air indigné qu'avait prit Hermione. Apparemment, ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il appellerait un de ses enfants Scorpius.

– Alors Caelum ?

– Caelum ? Ce n'est pas un prénom.

Drago soupira.

– Tout peut devenir un prénom !

– Mon fils aura un vrai prénom.

Hermione était catégorique. Hors de question que son fils ai un prénom inventé.

– Pourquoi veux-tu l'appeler comme ça ?

– J'aime ces prénoms, et dans ma famille, la plupart des personnes ont un prénom de constellation. Je voulais simplement respecter la tradition. (Il haussa les épaules, un peu déçu.) Mais bon, je m'en fiche en fait. Constellation ou non, il faut trouver un prénom qu'on aimera tous les deux, pas vrai ?

Hermione acquiesça. Malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas trop le décevoir. Ce n'était pas à elle de tout choisir et pour l'instant, elle n'avait fait que refuser toutes ses propositions.

– Je suis désolée, mais je dois partir… Je vais prendre un verre avec Harry et Ron.

– D'accord, dit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

– J'avais une question à te poser… demanda Hermione alors qu'il avait posé la main sur la poignée.

– Oui ?

– As-tu parlé à tes parents de la… situation ?

– Pas encore, répondit-il avant de partir.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

C'était dimanche. Il était 13h54 précisément et Ginny flottait avec anxiété au-dessus de la forêt du Botruc sur son balais, attendant Blaise. Ginny ne savait si elle avait hâte qu'il arrive et qu'ils commencent leur ballade, ou si elle avait hâte de partir d'ici. Disons seulement qu'elle appréhendait. Et si ça ne se passait pas bien ? Et si il était déçu ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Gin' ! pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi serait-il déçu ? Il ne s'attend à rien de plus qu'une petite sortie entre amis ! »

Elle se faisait des idées. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de stresser comme ça. Blaise voulait seulement faire sa connaissance. Elle était une des plus proches amies de Harry, et Blaise était l'un des plus proches amis de Daphné. Il voulait seulement faire plaisir à son amie en apprenant à connaître les amis de son cher et tendre… Et elle, elle voulait juste faire plaisir à Harry en faisant connaissance avec les amis de Daphné. Oui, c'était ça.

En effet, les filles Serpentard et Gryffondor amies d'un des deux tourtereaux avaient très vite apprit à se connaître et étaient à présent amies. Ginny, Hermione, Daphné et Astoria s'entendaient très bien, elles n'étaient pas si différentes en fin de compte. C'était seulement Pansy qui avait plus de mal. Elle venait parfois quand les 4 amies se réunissaient, mais elle n'arrivait jamais à trouver réellement sa place.

Cependant, les garçons, Blaise, Ron, Harry, Drago et Théo ne s'étaient jamais réellement réunis. Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, ne se mélangeaient pas réellement. Lors des soirée où Serpentard, Gryffondor, filles et garçons confondu se retrouvaient, Drago, Théo, Pansy et Blaise discutaient ensemble tandis que Ron et Harry étaient avec les filles. Comme des clans.

Mais bon, on pouvait toujours espérer que ça change un jour.

Il était enfin 14h00. Ginny ne voyait personne à l'horizon. Mais bon, il n'était pas encore en retard.

14h05. Personne.

14h10. Toujours personne.

14h15. Encore personne.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui poser un lapin ?

Plusieurs pensées assaillirent alors son esprit : Et si elle s'était trompée d'heure ? De lieu ? Et si le mot ne lui était pas adressé à elle ? Et si il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir ?

Mais elle fut interrompue par une silhouette au loin qui s'approchait lentement. Ginny se détendit quand elle reconnu Blaise, mais presque aussitôt après, elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ! 20 minutes de retard !

Il arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflé.

– Vraiment… désolé…

Ginny croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en fronçant les sourcils, parfaite imitation de la colère de Molly Weasley, en attente de plus d'explications.

Blaise repris un peu son souffle avant de dire :

– Je me suis préparé un plat de lasagnes à la Moldu pour ce midi, j'étais chez ma mère tu vois… Et je l'ai mis à cuir dans un four Moldu… Mais j'ai pas vraiment surveillé et tout a débordé du plat… Il y en avait partout et ma mère ma obligé à tout nettoyer sans baguette… Donc après, je me suis préparé un sandwich que j'ai mangé sur le chemin. J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu. Désolé.

L'énervement de Ginny se transforma peu à peu en amusement au fur et à mesure des paroles de Blaise. Ce petit côté gaffeur pouvait être mignon…

Blaise pouffa un peu en voyant que Ginny s'était calmée.

– 20 minutes de retard au premier rendez-vous… La poisse, quand même ! dit-il.

Ginny sentit son cœur s'accélérer à ses paroles. Un premier rendez-vous ? C'était un premier rendez-vous ? Un rendez-vous… rendez-vous ? Ou un rendez-vous… amis ?

Elle rougit un peu à la possibilité que ce rendez-vous ne soit pas simplement amical. Mais bon, c'était peu probable…

Blaise sourit en voyant ses joues se colorer. Elle était mignonne quand elle rougissait.

– Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? demanda-t-il pour stopper la gêne de Ginny.

– Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui est censé avoir prévu ça, tu crois pas Zabini ?

Ginny s'était rapidement reprise et souriait maintenant franchement devant un Blaise aux sourcils froncés, en profonde réflexion.

– Eh bien, ça te dis de voler un peu pour l'instant ? demanda-t-il.

– D'accord.

Ils partirent alors, survolant doucement la forêt du Botruc côte à côte.

– Alors comme ça, tu sais cuisiner ? demanda Ginny malicieusement.

Blaise pouffa un peu et répondit :

– Pas vraiment. Disons que c'est loin d'être de la haute gastronomie. Puisque je vis encore chez ma mère, elle a décidé que je ferais la cuisine au moins deux fois par semaine. À la Moldu, bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !

Blaise semblait amusé de la situation.

– Ta mère cuisine aussi à la manière Moldu ?

– Oui, elle adore ça. C'est une des seules choses qu'elle fait seule et sans baguette. Elle se maquille seule et à la Moldu, des choses comme ça. Pour les autres trucs, ce sont les elfes qui le font.

– Et… pourquoi tu vis encore chez ta mère ?

– Je n'ai jamais vraiment décidé de partir en fait. Il y a assez de place pour que chacun ai son intimité. Je m'y plais bien. Heureusement, ma mère est célibataire en ce moment. Dès qu'elle se remet en couple, je me casse.

Ginny rigola. C'était assez connu dans le monde sorcier que Mme Zabini se mariait, et que ledit mari disparaissait mystérieusement quelques mois plus tard.

Blaise portait le nom de famille de sa mère car son père avait abandonné sa mère alors qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'était pas l'un des nombreux maris de sa mère, juste un homme de passage. Blaise ne l'avait jamais connu et s'en portait très bien.

– Je te rassure, à part ce détail, elle est très gentille, lui dit Blaise.

– Elle a l'air, dit Ginny en riant, ironique.

Blaise sourit et la poussa gentiment.

– Et toi, ta famille ? demanda-t-il.

– Les Weasley, quoi, résuma-t-elle. Rien de bien intéressant.

– Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à dire.

– Mon père est un passionné des Moldus et ma mère une folle de cuisine. Mes frères sont envahissants, agaçants, parfois dégoûtants, souvent bêtes et beaucoup trop protecteurs, mais ils sont super gentils et attachants. Voilà.

– Il paraît que la matriarche Weasley à un don pour être effrayante quand elle est en colère et que son unique fille a hérité de ce don. J'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure.

– Tant que toi, tu n'as pas hérité de la manie de ta mère d'assassiner ses maris pour hériter de leur richesse, tout va bien.

Blaise rit franchement. Il adorait la répartie qu'elle avait. On ne s'ennuyait pas avec elle.

– Il faudrait que tu fasse attention alors, en tant que riche médicomage, dit-il.

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil quand elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui avec les joues légèrement teintées.

Ginny ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de lui tirer la langue.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi à parler de tout et rien, à apprendre à se connaître, ils se quittèrent sur une bise amicale. Blaise proposa une autre sortie à Ginny le 2 novembre, un pique-nique, que la jeune femme s'empressa d'accepter.

Ginny rentra chez elle en balai, complètement dans la lune. Elle aimait beaucoup Blaise. Elle l'avait réalisé en le connaissant mieux. Il avait eu une enfance heureuse avec sa mère, une adolescence un peu compliquée avec Voldemort, mais il était joyeux, gentil, drôle… Il avait ce petit côté gaffeur qui le rendait souvent adorable. Il avait fait plusieurs gaffes pendant leur discussion, notamment sur Fred, assassiné lors de la Grande Bataille. Mais Ginny ne l'avait pas du tout mal prit.

Oui, elle l'appréciait vraiment.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Ce soir-là, Drago pensait à ses parents. Il comptait leur avouer il-ne-savait-quand qu'il allait être papa, qu'une femme était enceinte de son bébé de presque 7 mois. Ce qui était évidemment très facile à faire.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas à l'avouer lui-même à son père, enfermé à Askaban pour quelques mois encore. Sa peine était si courte malgré ses crimes car lui et sa famille s'étaient enfuit lors de la Grande Bataille, ce qui avait raccourci sa peine de plusieurs années. La plupart des Mangemorts à Askaban seraient enfermés à vie. Mais son père était un prisonnier exemplaire, ce qui avait encore une fois raccourci sa peine.

Au final, il sortait en Avril. 7 ans de prison pour l'un des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort. Après sa sortie de prison, Lucius serait pisté au centimètre près par un sortilège très puissant qui lui serait impossible de retirer, et il ne pourrait plus user de la magie. Il deviendrait un simple Cracmol, ce qui rendait malade le grand Lucius Malefoy.

Drago ne voulait pas spécialement que son père soit libéré tout de suite. Il trouvait injuste qu'il paye si peu pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais bon, lui n'était même pas allé en prison, alors il n'avait rien à dire.

Il se préparait un plat de pâtes quand il entendit un bruit de transplanage à l'extérieur et des coups frappés à la porte. Tout en se demandant de qui il pouvait s'agir, il alla ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva en face de sa mère, une Narcissa Malefoy plus élégante que jamais habillée d'une magnifique robe bleu nuit et avec un visage impassible. Simple : il était impossible pour Drago de déchiffrer son humeur.

Bon. Apparemment, le moment était venu. Ce soir serait _le_ Grand Soir.

Il s'encouragea mentalement. Il pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il pensa ironiquement : « Il suffit juste de dire que Hermione Granger, une sang impure, est enceinte de moi de plus de 6 mois. De la tarte, en somme. »

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Petite question : vous croyez que leur bébé s'appellera comment ? J'ai déjà le prénom en tête mais je suis curieuse de lire vos propositions si vous en avez !

Alors, beaucoup de Dramione, beaucoup de Blinny et un peu Drago/famille à la fin, ça donne quoi ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et à bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12 - Dîner

Chapitre 12 : Dîner

Hermione avait reçu une lettre de Ron il y avait quelques jours qui l'invitait aux Trois Balais. Il avait indiqué dans sa lettre qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les trois avec Harry, et qu'il avait quelqu'un à leur présenter. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment de qui il pouvait s'agir puisque Ron vivait en ce moment une vie de tombeur, il ne restait pas avec la même fille plus d'une semaine. Mais bon, peut-être qu'une fille avait fait chavirer son cœur ?

Donc, Hermione attendait assise à une table un peu reculée aux Trois Balais en ce dimanche 28 octobre 2005. Elle était un peu en avance. Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle vit Harry arriver. Il l'embrassa sur la jour et s'assit à côté d'elle.

– Coucou Harry. Tu sais qui Ron va nous présenter ?

– Aucune idée, répondit le concerné. Et toi ?

– Pareil.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes en parlant de tout et de rien, puis Ron arriva. Ils reconnurent au loin ses cheveux roux et en bataille, sa carrure qui était devenue imposante et sa démarche un peu gauche. Il tenait la main d'une fille. Une fille brune aux yeux verts clairs et au visage couvert de taches de rousseur, coiffée d'une tresse sur le côté. Elle était habillée d'un haut vert foncé, d'une veste en jeans bleu et d'un pantalon moulant orange. Elle était plutôt jolie, mais ses habits étaient affreusement mal assortis.

Quand Ron arriva près d'eux, il les regarda tour à tour, un peu gêné.

– Hermione, Harry, je vous présente Olivia, ma… petite-amie.

– Salut, dit Olivia en tendant la main à Harry, souriante.

Harry la lui serra et Olivia tendis sa main à Hermione. Cette dernière se leva et lui embrassa les deux joues, balayant d'un geste la main tendue d'Olivia. Ron fut heureux de voir Hermione si chaleureuse. Il attendait cette rencontre avec beaucoup de trac et espérait du fond du cœur qu'Olivia, la femme qu'il aimait, plairait à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils étaient les seuls dont le jugement lui importait.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à la table et il commandèrent chacun une boisson. Hermione commença alors la conversation :

_ Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes en couple alors ?

_ Environ 3 mois, répondit Ron, mais on a préféré attendre un peu avant de s'afficher.

– Wouah, félicitations ! Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? dit Hermione en sirotant du jus de cirtouille.

– Je suis journaliste. Je travail chez les Moldus dans une grande agence de presse.

– Ah ! Tu es Moldue ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

– Non, non ! Enfin, je suis née moldue, mais je suis une sorcière.

– Comme moi ! dit Hermione en souriant.

Ils discutèrent un peu de leurs métiers respectifs.

– Sinon, Hermione ! Je vois que tu as un gros bidou ! dit Olivia en riant.

– Oui, tu as remarqué, répondit Hermione, souriante.

– Qui ne l'aurait pas vu ! Alors, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

– Garçon. Je suis enceinte de presque 7 mois.

– Oh ! C'est pour bientôt alors !

– Encore 2 mois et demi quand même !

Ron et Harry suivaient de la tête la discussion des deux femmes, tournant la tête vers l'une quand elle prenait la parole et vers l'autre quand c'était son tour.

– Et qui est l'heureux papa ?

Hermione fut soudain gênée, effaçant son sourire rayonnant de son visage.

– Oh, tu ne connais pas !

– Chérie, dit Ron en regardant Olivia, Hermione est tombée enceinte par accident.

Olivia afficha une mine étonnée et confuse.

– Oh, je suis désolée ! Vraiment, c'était indiscret et…

– Ce n'est rien. Tout le monde trouve étrange que la si sérieuse Hermione Granger soit tombée enceinte célibataire et avec une situation instable.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Enfin… je veux dire…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Hermione en souriant. Quand tu apprendras à me connaître, tu verras que je ne suis pas vraiment celle que tout le monde pense que je suis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry dit qu'il devait y aller pour garder Bérry car Daphné partait chez ses parents avec sa sœur ce soir-là. Harry et Bérry n'y allaient pas car c'était une de leur « réunion de famille », et les parents Greengrass avaient décidé que tant que Harry n'était pas marié à Daphné, il ne faisait pas partie de la famille. Bérry n'y allait pas car elle était soit-disant trop jeune pour ça. Sacrés Sang-Pur !

*...¨...¨...¨...¨…¨...*

Drago cuisinait du canard et des pommes de terre à l'aide de la magie. Il avait du changer de repas en voyant sa mère arriver, et il avait eu de la chance de trouver du canard dans un coin du garde-manger. Narcissa mettait la table et rangeait un peu par-ci par-là, et bien que l'appartement de son fils soit très bien rangé, telle ou telle babiole n'était selon Narcissa pas à la bonne place.

Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment parlé, échangeant seulement quelques banalités. Quand le repas fut près, Drago apporta le tout sur la table et servit sa mère qui s'était installée. Il s'assit lui aussi après avoir pris de quoi manger.

Sa mère gardait obstinément le silence, dégustant les mets préparés avec beaucoup d'élégance, comme à son habitude. Narcissa prenait un grand soin à éviter le regard de son fils, l'ignorant royalement. Son visage était impassible, pas l'ombre d'un sourire éclairant son beau visage aux traits fins. Drago décida alors d'engager la conversation, trouvant ce silence pesant et gênant.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, maman ?

– Drago, je me fais une joie d'entendre ta voix et de te voir enfin. C'est vrai, tu as une mère, j'ai un fils, ça fait du bien de se voir de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago compris tout de suite l'allusion.

– Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu vous voir plus souvent, mais j'ai été très occupé ses derniers temps, maman.

– Ce n'est en aucun cas une excuse. La preuve : je passe te voir ce soir, et je te trouve sans l'ombre d'une quelconque occupation, seul chez toi. J'imagine que ce n'est pas le premier soir que tu n'as rien à faire. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas voir ta chère mère dans ces moments-là ? Et ton père ? Tu n'es pas allé le voir depuis des mois Drago.

Narcissa était vexée. Maintenant qu'elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle laissait entrevoir au travers de ses yeux et de son expression ce qu'elle pensait en partie. Et Drago voyait qu'elle était vexée, vexée que son fils ne vienne pas la voir plus souvent, vexée de se retrouver seule tant de temps, son mari en prison et son fils ne se préoccupant pas assez d'elle selon Narcissa pour venir la voir.

Elle était alors venue pour le voir et le secouer un peu. Elle avait besoin de voir son fils, et Narcissa comptait bien le rendre assez gêné pour qu'il vienne la voir au minimum une fois par semaine. Elle était tout de même sa mère, celle qui avait prit de son précieux temps pendant tant d'années pour lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin, celle qui avait pris de son temps pour l'aimer. Il pouvait bien consacrer un peu de sa vie pour aller tenir compagnie à sa pauvre mère, tout de même !

– Maman, pardon. J'ai l'esprit occupé en ce moment alors…

Narcissa oublia tout à coup les raisons de sa visite. Son fils avait l'esprit occupé… par quoi ? Son petit garçon n'allait pas bien ? Son Drago avait des problèmes ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Drago ? Un problème ?

Drago avait de plus en plus peur. Il fallait trouver les bons mots. Les bonnes phrases. Le bon ton. Il n'était pas courageux. En tant que Serpentard à part entière, il était lâche et savait incroyablement bien mentir. Il aurait suffit d'un petit mensonge, un tout petit, pour lui enlever cette corvée effrayante que d'annoncer cette nouvelle à sa mère.

– Non, pas vraiment… Rien de grave.

Narcissa sentait que son fils était préoccupé. Elle sentait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Chacune de ses expressions impassibles aux yeux de tout les autres étaient transparentes pour Narcissa. Elle lisait en son fils comme dans un livre ouvert alors que d'autre voyaient Drago comme une personne mystérieuse et en tout temps illisible.

– Dit-moi, Drago, ordonna-t-elle de sa voix autoritaire qu'elle employait lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il faisait une bêtise.

– Bien…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes à la manière de s'y prendre, puis décidant de ne pas trop se creuser la tête, il dit :

– Voilà, je vais… être père.

Narcissa n'avait pas vraiment réagi. Ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Son fils était adulte, il était en âge d'élever un enfant. Bien que le fait qu'il ne soit pas marié la dérangeait un poil, elle n'était pas si étonnée qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Elle était même plutôt heureuse que son fils lui offre un petit-enfant.

– Quand est-ce que le bébé naîtra ?

– Dans deux mois et demi, normalement, dit-il, un peu penaud.

– Eh bien mon fils, il était temps que tu me l'annonce. Mais c'est jouable. C'est dommage, la mère sera bien enceinte au mariage. J'espère qu'elle ne grossira pas trop entre le temps où nous choisiront la robe et la cérémonie. Mais en quelques semaines, je ne pense pas que…

– Stop !

Drago avait beaucoup d'audace de couper sa mère dans son monologue. Il n'en avait absolument pas le droit. On ne coupe pas ses parents. La mine choquée de sa mère en témoignait. Mais seulement là, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

– Je ne me marierai pas avec la mère, maman. Hors de question.

– Mais tu n'avais pas prévu de demander Astoria en mariage dans peu de temps ? C'est l'occasion de…

– Non ! Je ne ferais pas ça !

Les beaux yeux bleu clair de Narcissa s'assombrirent de colère en quelques secondes.

– Deux fois en très peu de temps, Drago. Je t'interdis de me couper la parole de la sorte, est-ce bien clair ?

– Je n'ai plus 5 ans, maman. C'était la seule manière de vous arrêter.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu ne le feras pas ?

Ça y était. Ce devait être le moment. Aller, il devait se lancer !

– Astoria n'est pas la mère. C'est Hermione. Hermione Granger.

L'expression étonnée et choquée de Narcissa se peignit très clairement sur son visage élégant. Hermione Granger, la mère de son petit-enfant ? Ce n'était pas possible…

– Comment en es-tu arrivé là, Drago ? Je croyais que tu côtoyais Astoria en ce moment ?

– C'est un accident. Je ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'elle !

Pas dupe, Narcissa comprit vite.

– Tu es allé à une des soirées Polynectar de Weasley ?

– Oui. Je ne savais pas que c'était Granger, maman.

Après quelques minutes de profonde réflexion, Narcissa acquiesça. Après tout, si ce n'était pas volontaire, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Mais tout de même, son petit-enfant, un Sang-Mêlé !

– Tu as trompé Astoria.

Ce n'était pas une question. Drago soupira.

– Bien sûr que non. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Ça s'est passé avant que je ne sois en couple avec Astoria.

Méfiante, Narcissa acquiesça doucement.

– Granger, la mère de l'enfant de mon fils… Qui l'aurait cru ?

Drago rit ironiquement.

– Sais-tu si j'aurais un petit-fils ou une petite-fille ?

– Un petit-fils.

Drago sourit. Il allait avoir un fils.

– Un petit-fils…

Narcissa était sceptique. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. D'un côté elle était heureuse de devenir grand-mère, d'avoir prochainement un petit-fils. Mais le fait que la fille Granger en soit la mère la gênait affreusement. Oui, cette fille était très intelligente et pas des plus affreuses, mais c'était une Sang-impur ! Bien qu'elle ait moins de préjugés que son époux sur les Moldus et Nés-Moldus, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle les adorait, ni que la perspective que son petit-fils soit Sang-Mêlé l'enchantait !

– Eh bien Drago, je crois bien que tu as ramassé le gros lot ! dit-elle avec froideur.

– Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Trois jours plus tard, Narcissa attendait seule, assise dans une pièce surveillée aux murs d'un blanc immaculé. Il était étonnant de trouver une telle blancheur dans le bâtiment si sombre qu'était Askaban.

Elle venait voir son mari une semaine sur deux. Elle ne voulait le laisser seul plus longtemps, elle ne le supportait pas. Narcissa n'avait pas le droit d'aller le voir plus souvent que ça de toute façon. Au début, alors que Lucius venait juste d'être enfermé, elle ne voulait pas venir le voir. Il les avait fait trop souffrir, elle et leur fils. Mais l'amour avait eu raison d'elle : après un mois sans aucun contact entre les deux époux, Narcissa était allée voir Lucius. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il puisse rester seul pendant tant de temps dans une cellule sans aucune compagnie. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle aimait sincèrement l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, le père de son unique enfant, mais elle avait pleinement réalisé l'ampleur de son amour lors de ce mois de séparation. Un mois, c'était peu. Mais elle l'avais vécu comme une année.

Alors ces 10 petites minutes qu'ils vivaient ensemble tous les 15 jours étaient très précieuses aux yeux de Narcissa. Elle n'aurait raté un de ces rendez-vous pour rien au monde.

Une porte d'une blancheur aussi intense que les murs d'une telle façon qu'elle se confonde avec un de ceux-ci s'ouvrit sur un Auror accompagné de Lucius. Les cheveux platine de ce dernier étaient ternes et sales, sa chemise noire avait quelques boutons de décousus et un ou deux trous, ses yeux gris étaient sans vie, vides. Mais dès l'instant où il vit Narcissa, une petite étincelle presque imperceptible apparut dans ses yeux. Une ombre de sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

– Lucius… murmura Narcissa en se levant à son arrivée.

– Bonjour, Narcissa, répondit-il d'une voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à l'habitude.

Il s'approcha de sa femme lentement et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il faisait rarement ce genre de choses. Les gestes tendres, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Mais en ce moment, dans cette prison humide et seul toute la journée, il était en manque de contact. Sa femme lui manquait. Il réalisait pleinement qu'il tenait vraiment à elle.

Ce geste rempli de douceur avait fait du bien à Narcissa. Cela lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas marié avec elle seulement pour créer un héritier. Qu'il tenait à elle. Que toutes ces années passées ensemble ne signifiaient pas rien pour lui.

Lucius s'assit en face de sa femme quand il l'eut lâchée. Narcissa posa un doigt timide sur la main de son époux posée sur la table en bois entre eux. Puis quand elle vit qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher, elle posa sa main sur celle de Lucius. Doucement, elle commença à la lui caresser de son pouce, timidement. En général, Lucius n'appréciait pas trop que sa femme le touche de cette manière. Il l'a repoussait dans ces cas là. Alors avec les années, Narcissa avait apprit à y aller doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

– Ça va ? Tu résistes ? demanda tendrement Narcissa.

Lucius ferma un instant les yeux. Il se remémorait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de cette prison. Aucun n'était heureux, agréable. Exceptées les visites de Narcissa. Son quotidien était sombre, les cellules étaient humides, les prisonniers étaient violents et fous pour certains.

– Je fais de mon mieux, Narcissa. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne vais pas tenir. Je n'en peux plus…

Lucius avait les larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il n'avait pas pleuré… Eh oui, le grand Lucius Malefoy avait déjà pleuré.

Narcissa était bouleversée de voir son mari dans un tel état. Le voir sur le point de pleurer, entendre sa voix si désespérée, voir des rides de fatigues et de malheur apparaître chaque semaines sur son visage aux traits tirés…

Narcissa laissa échapper une larme. Elle posa son autre main sur la joue de Lucius. Celui-ci pencha légèrement la tête afin de mieux sentir le contact de la main de son épouse sur sa joue. Ce genre de choses étaient tellement rares dans leur couple.

– Il faut que tu y arrives… Tu sors dans peu de temps. Sois fort, Lucius. Soit courageux.

– Tu sais, Narcissa, à cause… ou grâce, peut-être… à cause de mes quelques années en prison, j'ai réalisé que les petits plaisirs de la vie sont importants. Un Noël, le premier jour de l'année, l'anniversaire de mon fils, le tien… Des jours que je croyais être complètement normaux et que j'aurais tellement voulu partager avec vous toutes ces années…

Narcissa pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent, caressant la joue de son mari où des poils grisonnants étaient apparus avec tendresse, sentant son cœur se gonfler d'amour en l'entendant parler.

– Je regrette, Narcissa, prononça Lucius d'une voix brisée au même moment qu'une larme traîtresse glissait le long de sa joue.

La seule qu'il laisserait couler.

Ces quelques paroles faisaient tellement de bien à Narcissa. C'était comme si l'étau qui enserrait son cœur depuis plusieurs années déjà se brisait en partie. Le lourd poids sur ses frêles épaules s'était allégé. Il regrettait. Il regrettait de leur avoir fait du mal, de s'être allié à Voldemort, d'avoir fait les mauvais choix. Mais Narcissa le savait : il ne regrettait pas d'être comme il l'était, d'être lui-même. Et il faisait bien. Parce que s'il n'avait pas été lui-même, rien n'aurait été pareil. Narcissa ne l'aurait pas aimé. Et bien que sa vie n'ai pas toujours été rose, elle avait vécu tellement de bons moments mariée avec Lucius qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir complètement.

Narcissa essuya la larme sur la joue de Lucius doucement, puis elle avança un peu sa tête vers lui et déposa son front contre le sien. Ils fermèrent tout les deux les yeux, profitant l'un de l'autre, se remémorant tant de souvenirs, de moments passés ensemble. C'était reposant, et ça marquait la paix entre eux.

– Lucius, je dois te dire quelque chose, dit-elle une fois complètement calmée en voyant que les 10 minutes qui leur étaient accordées étaient presque terminées.

– Oui, Cissy ?

Narcissa sourit en entendant ce surnom que son mari n'utilisait que lorsqu'il était en confiance. Il l'utilisait spontanément quand il se sentait bien, détendu.

– Je… Bon, ça ne va pas te plaire.

– Dis-moi.

– Tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère, hein ?

Elle était inquiète que Lucius ne fasse un scandale en l'apprenant. Le connaissant, il en était capable.

– Promis, dit-il, nullement conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir la promesse qu'il venait de faire.

Narcissa sourit une nouvelle fois en voyant son époux le faire timidement.

– Voilà, donc… Drago va avoir un bébé.

Lucius ne comprenait pas. C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle que son fils engendre un héritier, bien qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Drago n'était pas marié.

– En quoi le fait que mon fils ait un enfant pourrait me mettre en colère ?

– Voilà le moment que tu ne vas pas aimer… Donc, la mère de cet enfant, c'est Hermione Granger qui est enceinte de 7 mois.

Lucius eut un moment d'incompréhension. Granger… Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Sûrement une Sang-Pur ! Il chercha quelques secondes dans tous les noms de familles au sang pur qu'il connaissait quand ça le frappa. Granger. Granger, Weasley, et Potter. La Granger de Potter. La Hermione Granger Sang-de-Bourbe et Gryffondor lèche-bottes de Potter !

– La Sang-de-Bourbe ? s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

Il n'était pas réellement en colère. Il était juste tellement surpris qu'il ne parvenait pas à cacher ce qu'il ressentait comme il savait si bien le faire. Il se demandait comme une telle chose avait pu arriver. À vrai dire, Lucius n'avait jamais pensé que son fils puisse se salir de cette manière.

– Lucius ! Arrêtes donc avec ce mot ! Hermione Granger est née-Moldue, en effet.

Lucius s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose que Narcissa estimait de désagréable, alors elle le coupa :

– Tu m'avais promis de ne pas te mettre en colère.

Ceci eut le don de faire taire Lucius, bien que son visage exprime à présent toute sa colère et toute sa surprise.

– Drago… ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je t'ai déjà parlé des soirées Polynectar de George Weasley ? (Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête.) Eh bien Drago y est allé. C'est à une de ces soirées que Granger est tombée enceinte.

Lucius comprit tout. Le fait que Drago n'avait pas pu savoir qui était réellement la femme avec laquelle il avait couché. Mais tout de même, Granger ! Il n'aurait pas pu en choisir une autre ? La Granger, mère de son -à coup sûr- petit-fils ?

Un garde entra à ce moment dans la pièce.

– Les 10 minutes sont terminées. Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez me suivre.

Lucius se leva docilement, il effaça ce qu'elle lui avait dit de son esprit le temps de quelques minutes et avança doucement vers Narcissa, sa femme qu'il ne reverrait pas avant deux semaines. D'ici là, il savait qu'il compterait les jours, les heures, les minutes. Ces rendez-vous étaient la seule chose qui le faisait tenir.

Il s'agenouilla devant sa femme assise, mit une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur sa taille, et il se colla à elle. Il respira son odeur en quelques inspirations, puis en se relevant, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. La douceur n'était pas son point fort, mais cet instant, il en avait plus que besoin et ses gestes étaient spontanés.

Il repartit vers le garde, et quand il fut à sa hauteur, il se tourna vers Narcissa. Sa beauté froide l'électrisa, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque transparent… Sa bouche teintée d'un délicat rouge à lèvres… Ses cheveux blonds attachés en élégant chignon, dégageant son visage fin et gracieux… Sa peau blanche aux joues légèrement rosées… Il l'a trouvait magnifique, même après toutes ces années de mariage.

Le sourire plein d'espoir qu'il lui adressa avant que la porte ne se referme, coupant leur échange de regards, rassura Narcissa. Il avait pour quelques minutes oublié que Granger serait la mère de son premier petit-fils. Et il tiendrait. Il tiendrait encore jusqu'à temps qu'il sorte de cet Enfer.

* * *

Un avis ?

Merci pour vos review, au fait :)

J'espère que ce chapitre qui contient beaucoup de Narcissa vous aura plut !

La semaine prochaine je posterais sûrement le samedi aussi, mes mercredi sont de plus en plus chargés :)

A bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13 - Noël

Chapitre 13 : Noël

Le 2 novembre 2005, alors qu'Hermione était confortablement installée sur le canapé du salon et lisait un livre, Ginny débarqua en trombe dans l'appartement. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, les yeux fixés devant elle. Hermione remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors elle ferma son livre et changea de position de façon à faire comprendre à Ginny qu'elle l'écoutait. Ses cheveux roux étaient humides et des gouttes d'eau tombaient sur son épais gilet gris.

– J'avais rendez-vous avec Blaise Zabini aujourd'hui, commença-t-elle sans bouger.

Hermione fut étonnée. Depuis quand Ginny avait-elle rendez-vous avec Zabini ?

– Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit… Je n'avais pas envie. Ça me faisait un peu comme… un secret.

Ginny ne bougeait toujours pas, elle fixait son genou qu'elle avait ramené contre elle, le pied sur le canapé.

– Je sais, on dirait une gamine… Mais ça me faisait du bien. Ça m'apportait un peu d'aventure. Un peu de piment. C'est vrai quoi… Tu es enceinte, Daphné aussi, Ron vient d'officialiser sa relation avec sa nouvelle copine, George a ouvert son club, Astoria sort avec Malefoy… Enfin, vous avancez tous. Vous avez tous votre vie, compliquée ou non. Moi, je stagne. Oui, j'ai terminé mes études il y a quelques mois, mais… c'est tout.

Hermione ne savait pas réellement quoi lui dire. En un sens, ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux, même si Hermione aurait aimé ne pas tomber enceinte tout de suite.

– Alors quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Blaise… J'ai voulu garder ça secret. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Ça m'apportait de l'aventure, sûrement. Je l'aime beaucoup, tu sais ?

Les joues de Ginny s'étaient un peu colorées. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers Hermione, jouant avec le tissus de son pantalon. Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, et elle sentait que Ginny avait besoin de parler.

– Il est drôle… On ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui. Il parle quasiment tout le temps. Il est parfois un peu maladroit… Il est super gentil, tu sais ? Il n'a plus aucun préjugé sur le sang ou autre truc du genre. Il adore le Quidditch, en plus ! Il m'a dit aussi qu'il trouve que les Weasley sont une famille de sorciers respectables. J'en étais sciée !

Elle souriait à présent, fixant encore et toujours son pantalon qu'elle tripotait.

– Et puis, il n'est pas… moche. Enfin, ça va… Je veux dire, il est plutôt… pas moche, quoi. Disons qu'il est… agréable à regarder.

Ginny était à présent toute rouge. Elle gardait résolument la tête baissée sur son genou.

Hermione sourit. Ginny avait l'air complètement sous le charme.

– Pas mon style, mais il n'est pas moche, en effet, dit Hermione en riant légèrement.

– Et c'est quoi ton style ? dit Ginny en souriant, osant enfin relever les yeux vers son amie.

Hermione soupira en souriant.

– Ne changes pas de sujet, Gin'. Racontes moi !

– On est allés voler la semaine dernière. On a discuter pendant des heures de tout et de rien… Et aujourd'hui, il m'a emmenée en plein milieu de la forêt du Botruc, près d'une sorte de fleuve… Enfin, un truc avec de l'eau quoi.

Hermione ria à cette remarque et la laissa continuer.

– Il avait fait une sorte de bulle magique réchauffée, avec à l'intérieur une grande nappe et un panier. Il avait préparé les sandwichs lui-même !

Elle souriait en se remémorant ce moment.

– Il était étonné qu'ils soient bons, continua Ginny. Il est nul en cuisine. Il sait à peine faire des pâtes à la bolognaise !

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, rêveuse. Son regard était perdu sur le ventre d'Hermione.

– On a mangé en parlant, comme à chaque fois. Enfin, on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup. Deux fois à Sainte Mangouste et deux fois en dehors, dans la forêt du Botruc. Mais bref, après qu'on ai finit de manger, je suis allée m'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Et il m'a poussée ! C'était assez profond et l'eau avait été réchauffée, comme pour l'extérieur. Je l'ai fait tomber je ne sais pas trop comment, puis on a fait une sorte de bataille d'eau.

Ginny souriait, puis soudainement, son visage devint songeur et incompréhensif.

– Et puis… Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais… on s'est embrassé.

Légèrement choquée et très étonnée, Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre.

– Puis après… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis partie. Comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je dois faire, 'Mione ?

À ce moment-là, Ginny n'avait pas tout compris. Elle ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Non pas qu'il ne lui plaisait pas ou autre, mais ça allait trop vite, c'était allé beaucoup trop vite. Ginny se remémora cet instant en attendant la réponse de sa meilleure amie.

 _Flash back_

 _Blaise l'éclaboussa une énième fois alors qu'elle ripostait. On aurait dit des gamins vus de l'extérieur, mais ces quelques minutes d'insouciance leurs firent du bien. Elle trébucha et tomba dans l'eau entièrement. Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau riant. Tout le corps plongé dans l'eau chaude, elle s'essuya les yeux. Puis sans qu'elle n'y comprenne rien, sans y être avertie d'une quelconque manière, elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes avec fougue. Elle se laissa emporter quelques temps, enivrée par le baiser de Blaise. Il avait une main posée sur sa nuque et l'autre sur sa taille, les yeux fermés. Ginny répondait timidement, bougeant parfois ses lèvres contre celles de Blaise. Puis, elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'elle trouvait que ça allait trop vite ou encore parce qu'elle avait peur, de souffrir, de ne plus être capable de le regarder en face après ça, elle se détacha de lui et le regarda quelques secondes. Il fronçait les sourcils et la pression qu'exerçaient ses mains sur elle se desserra. Avant de partir, trempée et chamboulée, elle murmura :_

– _Au revoir, Blaise._

 _Fin du flash back_

Hermione la ramena à la réalité en parlant d'une voix pensive.

– Soit tu vas lui parler. Soit tu fais comme si de rien était. Soit tu le fuis. Je doute que les deux dernières propositions soient les bonnes.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? On s'est vu seulement 4 fois depuis Poudlard ! Enfin, je ne compte pas les dîners chez Harry parce qu'on ne s'adressait même pas la parole. Quelle espèce de relation veux-tu qu'on construise ?

– Eh bien, je ne parle pas forcément d'une relation. Peut-être que vous serez juste amis… Mais il doit bien y avoir une raison pour laquelle il t'a embrassée !

– Admettons que j'aille lui parler : qu'est-ce que je lui dit ?

– Eh bien… Je ne sais pas, tu lui demandes tout simplement pourquoi il t'a embrassée ?

Ginny soupira.

– Non, ça fait débile. Je vais faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, et on verra bien.

Hermione fit une petite grimace, bien qu'elle aurait fait pareil à sa place, puis elle acquiesça.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Le 20 novembre, Hermione trouva un appartement. Il était idéal, avec un prix tout juste dans son budget. Elle avait décidé de n'y habiter qu'après la naissance de son bébé, mais quelques jours après qu'on lui ai remis les clés, elle se retrouvait en compagnie de Blaise, Drago, Harry, Théo et Ron au centre de son appartement, dirigeant les opérations. Blaise, Théo et Ron remplissaient l'appartement des différents meubles d'Hermione tandis que Harry et Drago faisaient la chambre de son fils, étape très importante. Les Serpentard n'avaient étés très motivés au début, mais Drago avait imploré ses amis de venir l'aider.

Elle avait choisi un bleu pastel pour un mur, et un vert pomme pour un autre. Les deux autres murs seraient blanc. Drago peignait le mur en vert, et Harry faisait le mur bleu. Hermione accrochait des tableau sur les murs blanc pour y apporter un peu de vie et allait parfois diriger les opérations du côté de Ron, Théo et Blaise, qui apportaient les meubles dans l'appartement à l'aide de leur baguette, une chose pas très compliquée.

Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, elle entendit un gros « boom » venant de l'entrée. Hermione se précipita vers l'origine du bruit et vit un Blaise tout penaud tenant une page jaunie par le temps dans la main.

– BLAISE ZABINI ! Mais t'es un vrai boulet ! Lance un _réparo_ !

– J'ai déjà essayé. Ça marche pas.

– Mais… mais… On ne peut vraiment rien te confier ! La seule chose à laquelle je tenais vraiment ! Je t'ai dis que c'était fragile, Zabini ! Ce livre à au moins 120 ans !

– Rhoo, ça va, il faut savoir tourner la page aussi ! Ce n'est pas si grave. J'imagine qu'elle est morte depuis longtemps, ta foutue grand-mère !

Eh bien, Zabini avait repris de la confiance ! Elle allait lui en enlever tout de suite, non mais !

– Zabini, la prochaine fois que tu insultes mon arrière arrière grand-mère, je te lance un chauve-furie digne de Ginevra Weasley, parole de Granger !

Blaise se renfrogna directement.

– Tu l'as transporté comment ? demanda Hermione avec suspicion.

– Je l'ai fait léviter, comme pour tout !

– Alors pourquoi il est tombé ?

– Eh bien… Je parlais à Ron. Je ne sais même pas où il est parti. Mais je n'étais pas assez concentré.

Ça alors ! Ron et Blaise qui parlent ensemble ? Mais Hermione ne laissa pas percevoir sa surprise et sa brève bonne humeur à cette nouvelle. Et Ron, comme à chaque fois, avait pris peur et avait fuis en voyant le livre tomber. Bien sûr. Avait-il si peur de la colère de son amie que ça ?Hermione tendis la main :

– Donne-moi ta baguette. (Il le fit, méfiant.) Confisquée. D'ailleurs, je vais la prendre à tout le monde. Pas besoin de baguette pour un déménagement !

Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre de son fils, trois baguettes en main. Elle entendait clairement Théo et Ron pester contre Blaise, ce qui la faisait bien rire.

Plus tard, alors qu'Hermione ajoutait quelques détails par-ci par-là, un Blaise haletant arriva au seuil de la porte.

– Rappelle-moi de dire à Drago de ne plus jamais te mettre en cloque. Il pèse combien de tonnes le placard à fringues de ton gosse ?

– Tu n'avais cas pas casser le livre de contes de mon arrière arrière grand-mère ! Débrouilles toi à me l'apporter.

– Je ne suis pas tout seul à le porter, Hermione, ce serait impossible ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui me plaint !

Hermione fit la moue, puis sans un mot, tendis les trois baguettes à Blaise. Le visage de celui-ci s'illumina.

– Merci Hermione ! Vraiment, merci, merci !

Avant de retourner avec Théo et Ron, il lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue, témoignant de sa joie à retrouver sa baguette après ces 2 heures sans magie.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

C'était le 24 décembre, huitième mois de grossesse d'Hermione. Le soir-même, une fête était organisée chez Blaise pour le réveillon. Il y aurait tout le monde, Serpentard et Gryffondor confondus. Elle se préparait, ayant acheté une robe pour l'occasion.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Drago. Elle n'avait pas revus Astoria non plus depuis le repas entre amies avec Ginny et Daphné.

D'après ses dires, Ginny n'avait pas revus Blaise depuis leur baiser et elle stressait à l'idée de le voir le soir-même. Mais elle se disait qu'elle ferait comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

Hermione travaillait maintenant à domicile. Son médecin lui avait interdit de transplaner seule durant les derniers mois de la grossesse et il était impossible pour tout le monde que quelqu'un la fasse transplaner matin et soir pour aller et revenir du travail. Alors au lieu de traiter ses dossiers dans son bureau, elle le faisait chez elle.

– Ginny ! T'es prête ? On va bientôt y aller !

– J'arrive ! répondit Ginny à Hermione.

Une fois que Ginny fut descendue, les deux femmes se rendirent ensemble au Manoir Zabini. La mère de Blaise était partie chez l'une de ses cousines fêter le réveillon, ce qui leur laissait l'endroit pour eux seuls.

L'endroit était magnifiquement décoré. Des lumières de couleurs différentes créaient des ombres sur la façade du manoir. Les arbres aux alentours portaient des guirlandes électriques Moldus branchées sur on-ne-savait-quelle prise.

Ginny et Hermione avancèrent vers la porte en bois. Ginny était angoissée. Elle le reverrait dans quelques secondes, lui et son sourire, lui et son humour… lui et ses lèvres… Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire devant lui ? Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'en parlerait pas, qu'il ne ferait aucune allusion.

Elles entrèrent dans l'immense bâtisse. Ginny et Hermione suivirent le bruit des conversations et de la musique puis elles se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger du manoir. Une grande table était dressée où des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres aux yeux de Hermione était étalés au centre. Une musique de fond résonnait dans la grande salle, recouverte par les conversations. Tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Les Potter, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Drago et Astoria, Ron et Olivia, Pansy, Théo, et George. L'immense table pouvait largement accueillir les 15 personnes présentes, même si les deux invités en bout de table auraient des difficultés à communiquer.

Ginny et Hermione s'intégrèrent rapidement aux groupes formés. Comme d'habitude, les Gryffondor parlaient entre eux tandis que les Serpentard faisaient de même de leur côté, Daphné et Harry alternant entre les deux groupes distinctifs.

Bérry était sur les épaules de Blaise et s'amusait avec les cheveux de son parrain tandis que celui-ci faisait mine de faire tomber Bérry tout en lui tenant les chevilles, faisant éclater de rire la petite fille. Daphné avait toujours un œil posé sur sa fille lorsqu'elle était avec Blaise et cette fois-ci, la maman gardait son attention fixée sur elle et sur ce jeu qu'elle estimait être beaucoup trop dangereux.

– … sa magie est de plus en plus puissante ces derniers temps, elle nous a déjà cassé pas mal de choses, disait Harry. Mais bon, encore rien de trop grave pour l'instant !

Ron tenait la main d'Olivia et la présentait à tout le monde, même aux Serpentard qui l'intégrèrent bien. « Daphné a dû passer par là » se dit Hermione.

Ladite Daphné était montée difficilement sur une chaise au centre de la salle et Harry la tenait avec une mine un peu inquiète de peur qu'elle ne tombe alors qu'elle portait ses bébés, attirant l'attention de tout le monde et faisant taire les conversations.

– S'il-vous-plaît, j'aimerais dire quelques mots ! Voilà, tout le monde est là pour fêter Noël, un jour qui réunis tout le monde. La guerre est terminée depuis 7 ans maintenant, je pense que tout le monde à bien tourné la page et j'aimerais donc que ce soir, en cette soirée de Noël et maintenant que la guerre est passée, je voudrais que vous vous réunissiez tous. Toutes ces années de guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour quoi ? Pour une histoire de sang ? De couleur de maison ? De caractère ? C'est ridicule. Alors s'il-vous-plaît, apprenez à vous connaître avant de dire que vous vous détestez.

Le silence était complet dans la salle, tout le monde était concentré sur ce que disait Daphné, même Bérry semblait sérieuse et écoutait avec attention sa mère parler sur les épaules de son parrain.

– C'est pourquoi je ne veux plus voir de clans, pendant au moins cette soirée. Je vais vous placer, j'ai d'ailleurs préparé un plan de table génial. Donc puisqu'il est l'heure de manger, je vous place et vous ne bougez plus.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche dans le but de dire quelque chose mais Daphné ne le lui en laissa pas l'occasion en l'appelant pour qu'il s'installe à table.

– Mais Daph', je suis chez moi ! Je me mets où je veux !

– Zabini ! Soit tu m'écoutes, soit je m'arrange pour que tu manges dehors !

Daphné avait pris son air autoritaire qui effrayait tout le monde, un peu comme Molly Weasley. Une femme douce mais qui savait se faire respecter par tout le monde. Voilà pourquoi Hermione avait toujours pensé que Daphné ferait une merveilleuse mère de famille : douce et autoritaire à la fois. Ce ton effraya même Zabini qui se tut et s'assit directement à la place que lui avait indiqué son amie.

Au final, après quelques minutes laborieuses de ronchonnements et de moues boudeuses au fur et à mesure que Daphné annonçait les places, Hermione se retrouva à côté de Pansy et de Théo tandis que Drago était en face d'elle. Le plan de table de Daphné alternait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ron était à côté de sa petite-amie pour « ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise », Daphné à côté de Harry et de Bérry, George à la droite de Pansy…

Hermione regardait Ginny depuis un moment. Celle-ci tentait avec beaucoup d'efforts de cacher la légère rougeur de ses joues. Elle était incroyablement gênée et gigotait tout le temps. En effet, Daphné l'avait mise à côté de Blaise qui lui n'était pas gêné du tout. Il avait ses deux coudes posés sur la table, il avait retiré sa veste et avait ouvert quelques boutons à sa chemise bleu clair. Il parlait avec George en face de lui sans faire une seule seconde attention à Ginny. Hermione s'amusait de voir le sourire malicieux de George pendant qu'il parlait à Blaise, n'ayant pas loupé une miette de la gêne de sa sœur cadette.

Daphné passait son temps debout et vérifiait de loin si tout le monde faisait des efforts. Elle vint vers Hermione quand elle vit que celle-ci la regardait. Hermione lui fit signe d'approcher son oreille et la Serpentard se pencha sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

– Tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Daphné suivit le geste de menton de Hermione du regard qui était dirigé vers Blaise et Ginny, puis la Serpentard sourit un peu. Elle fit un clin d'œil qui voulait tout dire à Hermione puis toucha le ventre de son amie doucement.

– Eh bien ! Il a bien grossi ce bébé ! Il prend de la place ! dit-elle en riant.

– Mon fils n'est pas gros ! répondit Hermione, souriante. Tes bébés aussi ont bien grossis ! Tu as un ventre quasiment aussi gros que le mien alors que tu en es moins loin que moi !

– Mais moi madame, ils sont deux là-dedans !

Les deux femmes rirent. Elles étaient heureuses de vivre leur grossesse respective en même temps. C'était plus rassurant pour Hermione.

Le repas se passa sans accroc, tout le monde faisait des efforts pour intégrer les autres. Hermione avait passé une grande partie du repas à discuter avec Théo de livres et d'auteurs qu'ils aimaient. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient et Hermione était étonnée de s'entendre si bien avec lui.

Hermione essayait parfois d'intégrer Pansy à leur conversation, mais la Serpentard répondait à peine et se désintéressait quelques minutes après. Hermione pouvait comprendre que les livres n'étaient pas réellement la passion de Pansy, mais elle aurait cru qu'elle ferait un effort pour faire dériver la conversation sur un sujet qui les intéresserait tout les trois. Alors au bout de quelques tentatives, Hermione abandonna et laissa Pansy parler avec Drago.

Ginny ne parlait quasiment pas, sauf lorsqu'on lui posait une question, et elle mangeait doucement sans grand appétit. George n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil et ça la mettait affreusement mal à l'aise.

Blaise commençait sérieusement à être ivre. Il parlait avec tout le monde, s'intégrait dans toutes les conversations tout en buvant un verre. Lui qui ne tenait que moyennement l'alcool avait les yeux brillants et les joues rosées malgré sa peau métisse. Daphné lui avait plusieurs fois conseillé d'arrêter mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Heureusement, il était de plus en plus joyeux au fur et à mesure des verres qu'il buvait.

– … moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé « L'histoire de Poudlard », tout le monde se moquait de moi quand je le lisais mais je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. À Serpentard, il faut s'habituer aux critiques, dit Théo en riant un peu.

– J'imagine, répondit Hermione. Pour moi aussi, pas mal de monde se moquait de mon côté « Je-sais-tout » mais j'ai appris à ne plus vraiment écouter les commentaires.

La soirée se passait vraiment bien, Hermione ne s'ennuyait absolument pas.

Quand le repas se termina, Daphné débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette puis Blaise se leva, monta le son de la musique et pris Luna par la main, l'emmenant au centre de la pièce pour danser. La Serdaigle souriait en le voyant se dandiner sur la piste et fit de même, adorant elle-même la danse. Daphné réussit à traîner Harry sur la piste de danse et ils commencèrent à bouger doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se fichant royalement du rythme de la musique.

Peu à peu, plusieurs personnes étaient sur la piste. Blaise dansait avec Bérry dans les bras sous l'œil vigilant de Daphné qui n'appréciait pas que son ami ivre s'amuse avec sa fille.

Hermione restait assise sur une chaise à les regarder, souriante. Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, encore un peu rouge.

– J'ai cru que le repas ne se terminerait jamais ! Sérieusement, je vais tuer Daphné, dit-elle avec énervement. Pourquoi elle m'a mise à côté de lui ? George a du tout comprendre, il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder !

– C'était pour t'aider. Elle a voulu que vous vous parliez, sûrement.

– Mais je ne veux pas lui parler ! J'ai été mal à l'aise toute la soirée !

Ginny ne quittait pas des yeux Blaise et Bérry.

– Et pourquoi il a autant bu ? Sérieux, il ne connaît pas ses limites ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que minuit approchait, Ginny partit dehors se rafraîchir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione vit Blaise prendre la même direction que Ginny. Enfin, ils allaient peut-être parler.

Drago vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait Ginny quelques minutes auparavant. Il sourit un peu à Hermione puis dit :

– Alors, tout va bien ? Je veux dire, le bébé, tout ça…

– Oui, ça avance bien. Janvier va vite arriver, je commence à angoisser un peu pour l'accouchement. Mais il faut bien qu'il sorte ce bébé, non ?

Drago rit un peu. Évidemment qu'il devait sortir ! Elle n'allait pas garder son fils pour elle toute seule !

– Je serais là, ce jour-là. Tu ne seras pas seule, rassures-toi.

Hermione sentit la petite angoisse qui s'était logée au creux de son ventre se volatiliser un peu.

– Promis ? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

– Promis, répondit-il avec conviction.

Étrangement, Hermione avait à présent totalement confiance en lui. Elle le pensais vraiment capable d'élever un enfant, elle pensais réellement qu'il serait là pour elle quand elle en aurait besoin. C'était bizarre parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vus, il n'avait pas été très présent jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle avait quand même confiance en lui.

Ils restèrent assis côte à côte quasiment toute la soirée. Épuisée, Hermione s'endormit vers 1h00 du matin, et sa tête glissa sur l'épaule de Drago. Gêné, il essaya de mettre se tête de l'autre côté, mais il n'y arriva pas. Alors il l'a laissa là, n'osant plus bouger de peur de la réveiller sous le regard moqueur des Serpentard présents et celui jaloux d'Astoria.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

J'attends vos avis :)

Au fait, désolée pour le petit retard, j'ai eu un petit problème d'ordi (je ne pouvais plus aller sur Internet), il s'est réglé dans l'après-midi !

A bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14 - Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 14 : Une nouvelle vie

Ginny était assise sur un banc dans le grand jardin du manoir. Elle ressassait la soirée, encore énervée que Daphné l'ai mise à côté de Blaise. Elle lui pardonnerait, évidemment, mais pour l'instant elle avait besoin d'être énervée contre elle, pour qu'elle comprenne bien que son geste ne lui avait pas plut.

Elle vit Blaise arriver vers elle d'une démarche un peu bancale. Il s'assit à côté d'elle en silence, à l'autre bout du banc. Il avait un verre à la main et regardait fixement devant lui, prenant une gorgée de temps à autres.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit Ginny dont la colère effaçait la gêne.

– Pourquoi tu m'évites ? demanda Blaise d'une voix calme sans bouger les yeux.

Quelle question ! Alors comme ça, il s'en était rendu compte ?

– Je ne t'évites pas.

Sa tentative de mensonge ne berna apparemment pas Blaise qui sourit sarcastiquement.

– N'essaie pas de mentir, Ginevra. C'est réservé aux Serpentard. Et ça ne te va pas.

Ginny soupira.

– Tu n'es pas venu vers moi non plus, dit-elle.

– Ce n'est pas moi le courageux dans l'histoire.

– Blaise, tu me fatigues. Tu me reproches quelque chose alors que tu as fait exactement pareil.

– Pourquoi tu m'évites ? demanda-t-il à nouveau comme si il n'avait pas entendu ce que Ginny avait dit.

– J'en sais rien, moi ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Et toi, pourquoi tu m'évites ?

– Parce que tu m'intimide, Ginevra. Tu me fais peur. T'as vu, moi j'ai une excuse.

Ginny le regarda quelques secondes. Ça ne servait à rien de lui parler ce soir, l'alcool embrumait son esprit.

– Arrêtes de boire, dit-elle en lui arrachant son verre des mains et en le vidant par terre.

Blaise ricana.

– J'attendais seulement que tu me le demandes toi-même pour le faire, tu sais ?

– Blaise… Tu es bourré.

– Et alors ? Ce n'est pas la première fois. Et j'ai l'esprit parfaitement clair quand je parle avec toi.

Ginny eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de sourire quand il lui sortit un de ses sourires charmeurs.

– Pourquoi je t'intimide ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse et contente de ne pas être la seule à être peu sûre d'elle.

– J'en sais rien, c'est ça le pire ! Ça doit être tes cheveux… Ou ton stupide caractère de Gryffondor. Ou alors j'ai mieux ! Quand t'es en colère, tu fous vraiment la trouille. Mais en même temps, ça te rends très sexy…

– Blaise, arrête, dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

– Non mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé aussi. Alors, pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Ginny réfléchit quelques secondes puis lui répondit :

– À quoi ça va nous mener tout ça ? Je commence à vraiment t'apprécier et toi tu joues avec mes sentiments… Je sais bien que tu n'en a rien à faire de moi, je m'en ficherais dans d'autres circonstances, mais… Arrêtes de t'amuser avec moi, d'accord ? Ce qui s'est passé au lac, c'était rien. Juste un souvenir, murmura-t-elle comme à elle même.

– Je me fiche pas de toi, Ginevra. Je t'aime bien.

– Et alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée, Blaise ? Dis le moi.

– Parce que… Parce que j'en avais envie.

– Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ? On fait quoi ?

– Il n'y a rien à faire. On apprend à se connaître, et on voit : si tu m'aimes bien, si je t'aime bien, alors c'est parfais, mais si on ne s'aime pas, alors on reste amis. Fin de l'histoire. Je vois pas pourquoi tu te tracasses avec ça !

– Bah désolée, mais je suis comme ça ! À prendre ou à laisser.

– Les femmes, je te jure… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Tout ce temps sans se voir pour une histoire de « On fait quoi après ? ». T'avais qu'à venir me voir, je t'aurais tout de suite dit « ce qu'on fait après ».

Ginny rit un peu.

– Allez viens on rentre, il faut que tu dessoûles. Vas prendre une douche, je te prépare une potion.

Blaise se leva en même temps que Ginny. Pendant quelques mètres, il fit mine de tituber, obligeant Ginny à le rattraper à chaque fois qu'il manquait de tomber. Il lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur alors qu'elle lui tenait le bras, lui montrant clairement qu'il faisait exprès. Mais Ginny ne lui dit rien et ils rentrèrent dans le manoir.

En passant pour aller jusque dans la salle de bain, ils virent Hermione endormie sur l'épaule de Drago, faisant sourire Ginny et ricaner Blaise.

Quand Blaise fut douché et un peu plus sobre, la fin de la soirée se déroula beaucoup mieux pour eux deux. Il dansèrent même ensemble, leur gêne oubliée. Comme avait dit Blaise, ils apprendraient à mieux se connaître, et ils verraient bien.

Le midi du 25 décembre, après avoir ouvert les cadeaux au manoir Zabini, ils fêtaient Noël en famille, chacun de leur côté. Hermione se rendait chez les Weasley avec ses parents. Molly avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent, et Hermione ne voulait pas les laisser seuls pour Noël. Harry et Daphné venaient aussi, ainsi que les enfants Weasley bien évidemment.

Drago, Astoria et Narcissa mangeaient chez Blaise ce midi-là, la mère de ce dernier revenue chez elle, avec les Greengrass. Un comité de Sang-Pur, comme à chaque 25 décembre. Ensuite, Narcissa et Drago passeraient à Askaban voir Lucius, fêtant ainsi un peu Noël en famille.

Harry, Daphné et Ginny étaient passés chercher les parents d'Hermione et les avaient escortés tous les trois au Terrier.

Bérry fut à nouveau gâtée par ses grands-parents et tontons par alliance, bien qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait du Père Noël. Ils se régalèrent, les divers plats préparés par Molly avaient étés comme toujours préparés avec soin et passion. Les Granger furent encore questionnés par Arthur sur les différentes fonction de certains objets moldus. Mais à présent, ils étaient habitués.

Puis vint le 1 janvier 2006. Ils firent une nouvelle fois la fête, se déchaînèrent sur la piste de danse toute la nuit. Hermione était de plus en plus épuisée par sa grossesse et avait hâte d'accoucher, malgré une petite appréhension croissante.

8 janvier 2006 :

Tout était prêt. La valise d'Hermione enfermant les affaires du bébé et les siennes était posée dans un coin du salon. La future maman ne quittait plus son Portoloin qui la mènerait à Sainte Mangouste immédiatement après activation. Parce qu'après tout, l'accouchement pouvait se dérouler très lentement, mais aussi très vite.

Il ne se passa rien ce jour-là.

9 janvier 2006 :

Hermione et Ginny revenaient de Sainte Mangouste pour que la future maman se fasse examiner. C'était obligatoire en cas de dépassement de terme. Mais d'après la sage-mage, le travail n'était pas encore commencé. Hermione ressentait de petites contractions depuis quelques jours déjà, mais rien qui prévienne l'arrivée imminente de l'accouchement d'après les sages-mages.

Ce ne serait pas non plus pour ce jour-là.

10 janvier 2006 :

Hermione mangeait chez ses parents. Daphné et Ginny avaient été inquiètes à l'idée qu'elle y aille toute seule, mais elle les avait rassurées en leur disant qu'elle leur enverrait un Patronus en cas de problème.

Mais il n'y eu pas le « problème » en question ce jour non plus.

13 janvier 2006 :

Il était 3 heures du matin. Hermione était levée et buvait un café, encore un peu endormie. Il était quasiment impossible de dormir ces derniers temps. Ses contractions quotidiennes s'étaient grandement amplifiées dans la nuit et elle songeait sérieusement à aller à la maternité. Elle sentait que ça approchait, et elle en était heureuse. Enfin ! Il avait fallut attendre 5 jours après le terme ! Elle avait hâte d'accoucher, vraiment !

Quand les contractions devinrent encore plus fortes, elle se leva et pris sa baguette. Ginny était de garde à Sainte Mangouste, et elle ne voulait pas être seule. Alors, Hermione envoya un Patronus à Daphné, essayant d'être douce pour ne pas réveiller les Potter en catastrophe.

Elle alla s'habiller. Elle enfila une robe ample qu'elle avait achetée pour le jour de l'accouchement. Elle prit sa valise et son téléphone portable moldu qu'elle n'utilisait presque jamais. Hermione envoya un hibou à Drago pour le prévenir qu'elle allait à Sainte Mangouste.

Harry et Daphné arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Hermione commençait tout juste à trouver le temps long lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte.

– Hermione ! Alors, ça y est ? demanda Daphné, à la fois excitée et angoissée à peine entrée dans l'appartement.

– Harry ! Daphné ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir appelés, mais je ne me voyais pas aller à Sainte Mangouste seule. Je commence sérieusement à stresser et…

– Hermione ! Je t'ai dis que tu devais m'appeler quand ça arrivait, alors tais-toi un peu et on y va ! Prends ton Portoloin et c'est parti.

Hermione tendit le biberon qui lui servait de Portoloin devant elle, puis Harry et Daphné s'y accrochèrent. Elle l'activa et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois en un rien de temps dans le hall de Sainte Mangouste. Après avoir rempli les papiers nécessaires, ils furent accueillis par la sage-mage d'Hermione.

– Bon, ça va aller Hermione ?

– Mais oui Harry, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Aller, files. Tu reviendras quand le travail sera fait.

La mine inquiète, Harry embrassa les deux joues d'Hermione avec affection puis parti. Elle lui avait dit plus tôt qu'il était inutile qu'il reste le temps de l'accouchement et qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer se reposer.

Une fois examinée par la sage-mage et allongé dans le lit médical, Hermione se tortillait à chaque nouvelle contraction au côté d'une Daphné bienveillante.

– Oui, c'est douloureux, mais une fois avec ton bébé dans les bras, tu ne t'en souviens même plus.

La jeune femme avait un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres en se remémorant la naissance de Bérry.

– Au fait, désolée d'avoir mis du temps à venir tout à l'heure, c'était juste le temps de nous habiller et d'emmener Bérry à Molly.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis déjà contente que tu sois là ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais, toute seule.

– Tu as prévenu Drago ?

– Oui, avant que vous arriviez. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Tu pourras partir une fois qu'il sera là, si tu veux. Je ne veux pas te priver de ton sommeil.

– Non, je reste. Drago ou pas, c'est moi qui suis arrivée en première !

Hermione rit un peu puis souffla fort l'instant d'après quand une contraction se fit sentir.

– Harry va prévenir mes parents ?

– Il va les chercher, je lui ai dit de le faire, ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit Daphné.

Dès que la phrase de Daphné se termina, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux Granger aux yeux pétillants de bonheur mêlée de légère inquiétude et à la mine à peine réveillée. Ce spectacle fit sourire Hermione.

– Ma chérie ! Est-ce que ça va ? Pas trop douloureux ?

– Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je gère pour l'instant. Mais c'est vrai, j'ai un peu mal quand même.

– Mon Hermione, le jour où tu es née à été le plus douloureux de ma vie. Mais il a aussi été le plus heureux.

Hermione ne su pas trop si elle devait rire ou pleurer de cette remarque.

– Harry a été doux pour vous réveiller ?

– Disons qu'il est un peu paniqué. Donc pas tellement, répondit le père d'Hermione.

La presque-maman pouffa en détaillant la chemise de son père enfilée à la va-vite, froissée et dont les boutons étaient mal mis, et ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude ainsi que ses multiples épis.

– Alors, ça avance vite ? demanda Katia, la mère d'Hermione, qui s'était assise au chevet de sa fille.

Avec Daphné d'un côté, sa mère de l'autre et son père au pied du lit, Hermione était bien entourée.

– Mon col est ouvert à deux centimètres. Ma sage-mage a dit que ça allait plutôt lentement pour un dépassement de terme.

Katia acquiesça puis posa doucement sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione, le caressant tendrement.

– Il nous aura fait attendre, ce petit chenapan. Tu as pensé à un prénom ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et répondit :

– Pas vraiment. Je me suis dit qu'on aurait le temps d'y réfléchir avec Drago en attendant que j'accouche. On attend qu'il arrive.

– J'ai pensé à Pierre. C'est comme ça qu'on t'aurait appelé ton père et moi si tu avais été un garçon.

Hermione fit une petite grimace.

– J'aime pas. Non, plus ça va et plus je pense qu'il faut que j'attende de le voir pour choisir. Peut-être qu'un prénom me sautera aux yeux à ce moment là.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, puis les Granger partirent en voyant Hermione souffrir de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, et ce n'était pas en parlant que ça allait s'arranger.

Drago n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle se demandait si il avait bien entendu le hibou qu'elle avait envoyé frapper à sa fenêtre, si le hibou en question ne s'était pas égaré ou encore si Drago ne s'était pas désartibulé en transplanant. Daphné lui conseilla d'arrêter de s'inquiéter, ce qu'elle fit après une contraction bien placée.

La sage-mage entra dans la petite salle alors qu'Hermione et Daphné parlaient.

– Alors Miss Granger, tout va bien ?

– Ça peut encore aller. Vous proposez la péridurale ?

En effet, cette méthode tant appréciée chez les Moldus avait fait son apparition chez les sorciers : la péridurale sorcière, demandée et approuvée par tant de femmes, la plupart du temps le Saint Graal lors de l'accouchement. Hermione comptait bien accoucher avec cette précieuse aide. Elle n'était pas douillette mais préférait souffrir le moins possible quand elle le pouvait. Elle s'était renseignée, c'était une potion qu'il fallait ingérer lentement et qui ne ferait pas immédiatement effet, à boire une fois seulement à 8 centimètres de dilatation qui soulagerait la maman le temps de l'accouchement.

– Bien sûr. J'allais justement vous la proposer. Mais il faut encore attendre avant de vous donner la potion. Je vais vous examiner.

Quelques minutes après, la sage-mage dit :

– 5 centimètres. Ça avance lentement, Miss Granger, et il est encore trop tôt pour mettre la péridurale. Je reviens dans une heure pour faire le point.

30 minutes. Puis 1 heures. Puis la sage-mage revint.

– 6 centimètres. Bon, ça avance. Ce n'est pas encore le moment de mettre la péridurale, malheureusement. Vous m'appelez si il y a un problème.

Elle ressortit, et l'attente recommença.

Daphné se faisait les ongles. Elle utilisait du vernis moldu depuis qu'elle fréquentait Hermione, avec ensuite un sort de protection et de solidité, il donnait soit-disant un résultat « plus naturel et durable que du vernis sorcier ». Elle s'appliquait sur les ongles un magnifique rouge sang, concentrée sur sa tâche. L'odeur dérangeait légèrement Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire à son amie qui avait la gentillesse de rester avec elle dans ce moment difficile qu'elle aurait eu du mal à affronter seule.

Après on-ne-savait-combien de temps, Ginny arriva dans la pièce. Discrète, elle se faufila à côté d'Hermione et lui demanda comment ça se passait.

– Je suis en pause. Ta sage-mage, Sophie, m'a prévenue que tu étais là. On est avec un patient qui demande beaucoup d'attention, je me suis libérée 5 minutes pour venir te voir mais je crois que je vais devoir y aller.

– Je comprends, Ginny. Vas-y. Je suis déjà contente que tu sois venue.

Après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur le front, Ginny dit :

– Bon courage, 'Mione. Je reviens te voir une fois ton bébé né !

Puis elle s'en alla presque en courant, ne voulant pas faire trop attendre ses collègues.

– Ça fait 5 heures qu'on attend. Pourquoi Drago n'est pas là ? Il y a du avoir un problème, dit Hermione.

– Je ne sais pas, 'Mione. Il s'est peut-être rendormis, dit-elle sans conviction.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais elle ne saurait dire quoi.

– Tu veux que je lui envoie un Patronus ?

Hermione acquiesça à la demande de Daphné. Une fois la chose faite, elle attendirent encore une bonne heure. Personne.

– Daphné, je m'inquiète. Tu veux pas demander à Harry d'aller le chercher ?

Elle le fit. C'est alors que 30 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur quelqu'un d'autre que la sage-mage qui faisait des allers et venues toutes les heures environ.

Harry avait le visage crispé de colère et d'inquiétude. Il était aussi désolé. Hermione su tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, confirmant ses inquiétudes.

– Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Cet enfoiré s'est tiré, Hermione. Il est parti. Malefoy s'est barré.

Quoi ? Non, impossible, elle n'avait pas bien compris.

– Tu… Quoi ?

– Je suis désolé, 'Mione. Il n'est plus là. Il a laissé un mot à Blaise, il s'est tiré.

Le cerveau d'Hermione semblait tourner au ralenti. Il s'est tiré… ? Comment ça ? Où ça ? Quand ça ? Pourquoi ça ?

– Mais… alors il ne viendra pas ? dit-elle d'une voix très aiguë.

Harry pinça les lèvres, puis s'approcha doucement d'Hermione. Il lui caressait les cheveux quand il dit :

– Non, 'Mione. Il ne viendra pas.

Il ne viendra pas. Drago ne viendra pas. Malefoy ne viendra pas. Il n'assistera pas à l'accouchement. Il ne rencontrera pas son fils. Il ne sera pas présent. Il ne la soutiendra pas.

– Mais… Il avait promit !

– Il ne tiendra pas sa promesse. Comme quoi, les caractéristiques des Serpentard reviennent toujours.

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit profondément choquée, Daphné lança un regard noir à Harry. Mais elle devait avouer que la lâcheté de Drago était bel et bien ressortie.

Harry était dans une colère noire. Il faisait de son mieux pour se contenir devant Hermione, mais si il avait Malefoy en face de lui, il lui montrerait sa façon de penser. Il en était dégoûté. Hermione avait eu tellement confiance en lui, avait tellement été sûre qu'il serait là… Et non, ce fils de Mangemort resterait comme il l'était, vil et lâche, comme Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il était.

Hermione était complètement perdue. Mais en même temps, tout était clair. Il l'avait trahie, par Merlin ! Il lui avait promit d'être là lors de l'accouchement, il lui avait promit ! Il l'avait trahie ! Elle était dégoûtée, dégoûtée de s'être faite avoir de la sorte. Elle avait confiance en lui, par Merlin ! Elle pensait réellement qu'il allait venir et qu'il la soutiendrait, mais non ! Il l'avait trahie, et il était parti on-ne-savait où ! Mais quelle idiote elle avait été de le croire ! Quelle idiote ! Elle en était presque au stade où elle s'en voulait plus qu'à lui. Quelle cruche elle avait été de se faire berner comme ça ! Elle s'en voulait affreusement d'avoir été si facile à manipuler. Si bête, si idiote…

Elle sentit soudainement du liquide couler entre ses cuisses. Puis une grosse pression s'exerça dans son bas-ventre.

– Il sort ! Par Merlin, Daphné, il sort ! Appelle la sage-mage !

C'était arrivé d'un coup. Tout à coup, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse hallucinante. Harry sorti de la salle le plus rapidement possible et alla rapidement chercher la sage-mage. Celle-ci arriva vite et Harry resta dehors, allant dans la salle d'attente.

– Miss Granger, du calme, je vous examine.

L'examen fut plus douloureux que les fois précédentes, et le besoin de pousser se fit de plus en plus présent très rapidement.

– Vite, vite, il sort ! dit Hermione en essayant de se maîtriser.

– Dilatation complète, c'est parti. Mettez-vous en position, je vais chercher les étriers.

– Attendez ! Et la péridurale ? demanda Hermione, paniquée.

– On a pas le temps de vous la donner, c'est allé trop vite. Vous allez accoucher.

La respiration d'Hermione s'accéléra, et elle rechercha du soutien.

– Daphné ! Ça fait mal ? Est-ce que je vais avoir très mal ? Tu as eu une péridurale toi ?

– Oui, je l'ai eue. Calmes-toi, Hermione. Respires doucement. Tout va bien se passer.

Hermione acquiesça en secouant frénétiquement la tête, essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

– Allez Miss Granger, mettez-vous en position, on attend la prochaine contraction et vous poussez.

Alors elle poussa quand la douleur maintenant familière arriva. Elle ressentait du soulagement à pousser, mais aussi beaucoup de douleur. « Allez, Hermy, soit forte » se dit-elle en redoublant d'efforts.

À côté d'elle, Daphné lui tenait la main et la tête, lui soufflant des encouragements. Sa seule présence la rassurait, l'apaisait en quelques sortes.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour mettre au monde son bébé. Après une dernière poussée éreintante, elle le vit. Sa peau était légèrement fripée et violette. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses poings étaient serrés et pressés sur ses joues potelées. On lui déposa le nouveau-né sur la poitrine et elle eu le temps de l'admirer plus précisément. À ses yeux, il était beau. C'était son bébé. L'être qui avait grandit dans son ventre pendant un peu plus de 9 mois.

L'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti en posant ses yeux sur lui déclencha un flot de larmes et effaça la douleur qu'elle avait éprouvé avant l'arrivée de son petit garçon.

– Félicitation ! Quel est son prénom, à ce joli petit garçon ?

Elle réfléchit tout en admirant le nouveau-né, pleurant silencieusement. Elle était heureuse, mais elle sentait que d'autres émotions l'envahissaient peu à peu. Elle s'efforça de se changer les idées quand elle repensa à la fuite de Drago. Quel prénom pourrait-elle donner à son petit garçon ? Elle repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Drago quelques mois plus tôt :

– _J'aime bien Alan…_

– _Alan ? Mouais… Je sais pas, j'aime pas trop._

– _Éden ?_

– _Non. J'aime pas du tout._

– _Alors propose quelque chose !_

– _Euh… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être… Scorpius ?_

 _Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sursauter en écarquillant les yeux._

– _Hors de question. Tu n'appelleras pas mon fils Scorpius._

– _Alors Caelum ?_

– _Caelum ? Ce n'est pas un prénom._

 _Drago soupira._

– _Tout peut devenir un prénom !_

– _Mon fils aura un vrai prénom._

Elle revint au présent, regarda à nouveau son bébé et dit à la sage femme :

– Calum. Il s'appelle Calum.

C'était bien, Calum. Ça plaisait à Drago et c'était un vrai prénom. Parce que même si Drago était parti, malgré elle, Hermione avait toujours un maigre espoir. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle contemplât son bébé alors que la sage-femme l'emmenait afin de lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Elle l'aimait déjà tellement… Pour l'instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il fallait voir les choses comme ça.

* * *

Bonjour !

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Je dois bien avouer que je stresse un peu pour la publication de ce chapitre.

J'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, c'est vraiment le "commencement" de l'histoire, un moment important dans cette fic. A quoi bon poster une histoire si les lecteurs ne disent pas ce qu'ils en pensent ?

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et à bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15 - Narcissa Malefoy

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 15 !

RARA :

 **Snoopgol** : Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise :) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

 **Jade** : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Oui, je suis consciente que je fais des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :) Réponse pour la fuite de Drago dans quelques chapitres :) Je poste le samedi maintenant, faute de temps le mercredi. Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Narcissa Malefoy

Hermione était en adoration devant Calum. Deux heures après son accouchement, elle le tenait dans ses bras, allongée dans le lit médical. Daphné était partie chercher Harry et prévenir tout le monde de l'arrivée du bébé.

Son bébé était beau. Ils se regardaient, se découvraient mutuellement. Calum avait ouvert ses petits yeux peu après l'accouchement, découvrant un magnifique regard bleu-gris, qu'elle ne se lassait d'admirer. Ses courts et fins cheveux étaient brun clair, couleur de ceux d'Hermione.

Harry et Daphné arrivèrent. Les yeux pétillants, Daphné s'approcha de Calum et lui caressa doucement le front en souriant. Plus timide, Harry s'assit au chevet d'Hermione.

– Alors, tout va bien ? Tu t'es à peu près remise ? demanda Daphné.

– Pas tellement, mais ça va. Je suis encore fatiguée.

– J'ai prévenu tes parents. Ils vont arriver.

En effet, quelques minutes après, les deux Granger arrivèrent dans la pièce. Katia pleura et prit Calum dans ses bras, en adoration. Le père d'Hermione, Jack, s'assit à côté de Harry, lui aussi plus timide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le père d'Hermione avait Calum dans les bras, peu à l'aise, poussé par Katia Granger. Hermione souriait en le voyant si mal à l'aise.

Ils passèrent encore quelques minutes à cajoler le bébé, puis Harry, Daphné et les Granger partirent, laissant Hermione se reposer.

*...¨…¨ ...¨...¨...*

Durant son séjour de 2 jours à Sainte Mangouste, la récupération des sorciers étant plus rapide, Hermione ne reçu aucune autre visite à sa demande. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule un moment, de découvrir son bébé tranquillement, d'apprendre à s'en occuper seule. Ginny était bien passée quelques fois en coup de vent, mais elle n'avait aucunement dérangé Hermione.

Vint le jour où elle rentra dans son nouveau chez soit. Son appartement qu'elle n'avait pas encore habité. Elle installa Calum qui dormait dans son lit. Hermione en profita pour manger un peu.

Elle l'avait déclaré le matin même à l'état sorcier. Calum Jack Granger, né le 13 janvier 2006 à 8h33, Sang-Mêlé. Jack était le nom de son père, il lui avait donc été évident que son fils porterait comme deuxième prénom celui-ci. La marraine de Calum était Ginny. Elle avait longuement hésité avec Daphné étant donné qu'elles les aimait toutes les deux autant et qu'elles l'avaient autant aidé durant sa grossesse. Et puis ça aurait été très indélicat de nommer Astoria comme marraine étant donné la situation. Alors elle avait choisi Ginny, celle qu'elle avait connu et avec qui elle avait été amie en première. Daphné avait tout à fait compris et n'en avais voulu pour rien au monde à Hermione.

Pour le parrain, ça avait été encore plus compliqué. Harry et Ron partageaient la même place dans son cœur depuis très longtemps et elle ne comptait pas choisir Blaise ou Théo qu'elle connaissait peu. Alors elle avait fait pile ou face. Ron était « pile », Harry était « face » lorsqu'elle la lança, la pièce retomba sur le « pile ». C'était donc Ron le parrain de Calum. Ron et Ginny. Bien sûr, elle leur avait demandé leur permission avant d'inscrire quoi que ce soit d'officiel. Ginny avait été toute excitée et Ron un peu plus réservé, bien que ses joues aient rougit de plaisir.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

C'était un après-midi, quatre jours après la naissance de Calum. Hermione n'avait pas bougé de chez elle et s'acclimatait dans son nouvel appartement avec ce nouvel être encore en partie inconnu. Personne n'était venu lui rendre visite, comme si tout le monde attendait son signal avant de venir la voir. Daphné lui avait envoyé plusieurs hiboux pour demander si tout ce passait bien et Hermione avait tenté au maximum de se débrouiller seule. Ce n'était qu'en cas de pleurs successifs sans raisons ou autre qu'elle demandait les précieux conseils de son amie.

Alors qu'Hermione était en train de faire la vaisselle, elle entendit quatre coups frappés à la porte. S'essuyant les mains sur un torchon qui traînait là, elle alla ouvrir la porte.

Une femme très élégante lui faisait face. Elle était d'une beauté froide, son visage familier maquillé d'un rouge à lèvres intense, de quelques touches de noir autour des yeux bleus clair et d'un léger fond de teint. Ses cheveux blonds parfaitement lisses relâchés sur ses épaules encadraient son visage de la meilleure façon qui soit. Elle était encore très belle. Sa robe longue et fluide bleu nuit allait à merveille. La pose et l'élégance de cette femme étaient intimidantes. Narcissa Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur, était intimidante.

La surprise de la voir sur le pas de sa porte laissa Hermione sans voix.

– Bonjour Miss Granger. Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait que j'entre ?

Hermione secoua la tête, encore un peu sonnée. Narcissa entra, regardant autour d'elle, sa robe flottant dans l'air au rythme de ses mouvements. Plusieurs cartons étaient encore éparpillés dans l'appartement et des bibelots s'entassaient sur plusieurs meubles qu'Hermione n'avait pas encore mis en place.

– Vous avez un très bel appartement. Je suis heureuse que vous viviez dans de bonnes conditions.

Mais Narcissa n'avait pas l'air d'approuver complètement l'appartement étant donné la petite grimace qu'elle fit. Mais Hermione s'en fichait royalement et elle avait enfin retrouvé sa voix.

– Comment est-ce que vous savez où j'habite ?

– Cette chère Daphné ne sait pas vraiment retenir sa langue. Et puis j'ai un pouvoir de persuasion assez convainquant je dois dire, répondit Narcissa en la regardant de haut en bas.

Hermione était habillée d'un jogging dix fois trop grand et d'un T-shirt troué par endroit. Son pyjama d'hiver. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une véritable chiffonnière par rapport à Narcissa.

– Où puis-je voir mon petit-fils ? enchaîna-t-elle directement.

Hermione fut prise de court par cette question. La laisserait-elle voir Calum ? Était-ce prudent ?

– Dans sa chambre. Je… vais aller le chercher.

Hermione commença à partir quand Narcissa dit :

– Je vous accompagne. Je suis curieuse de voir dans quelle sorte de chambre il dort.

La précédent, Hermione roula des yeux à cette remarque. Voilà que la grand-mère débarquait ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Arrivées devant la porte de la chambre entrouverte de Calum, Hermione poussa la porte et elles entrèrent. Narcissa fut apparemment agréablement surprise de voir la chambre parfaitement rangée et douillette. Une petite mélodie douce berçait le bébé emmitouflé dans un épais vêtement.

– Ça vous convient ? dit Hermione avec sarcasme.

– Parfaitement. Je m'attendait à pire, répondit Narcissa en s'avançant doucement.

Son visage habituellement froid et inexpressif changea radicalement. Un doux sourire apparut sur son visage et ses yeux brillèrent. Elle avança sa main parfaitement manucurée vers Calum, et lui caressa doucement le visage. Hermione s'approcha elle aussi, admirant l'apparente joie sur le visage de Narcissa.

– Il est magnifique, Miss Granger. Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Puis-je le prendre ?

Hermione ne put refuser devant la lueur d'envie dans les yeux tout d'un coup si expressifs de la grand-mère de son fils.

Délicatement, Narcissa souleva Calum et le cala entre ses bras. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et pris sa petite main entre ses doigts.

– Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

– Calum Jack Granger.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres.

– J'aime beaucoup ce prénom. C'est celui que Lucius et moi aurions choisi si Drago avait eu un frère.

Elle resta quelques secondes silencieuse puis dit :

– Je suis désolée que Drago… Enfin, c'est dans sa nature de fuir. Mais mon fils est un homme bien. Il saura s'occuper de cet ange, lorsqu'il sera prêt.

Hermione sentit ses yeux la picoter légèrement. Mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant la Malefoy, alors elle se contint.

– Et dites moi, quand est-ce qu'il sera prêt ? Il a eu des mois pour s'y faire et il est quand même parti !

– Drago fera le bon choix. Je n'ai pas mis au monde un idiot, Hermione. C'est un Serpentard : il est long à se décider. Mais quand il aura réellement pris sa décision, il sera là.

Hermione pouffa mais n'osa pas la contredire. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que Narcissa avait raison, mais elle préférait ne plus se faire de faux espoirs. Hermione fut au passage étonnée de l'emploi de son prénom venant de la bouche de la Malefoy.

Les yeux de Calum papillonnèrent, laissant voir ses magnifiques prunelles bleues. Narcissa mis sa main devant sa bouche.

– Par Merlin… Il a des yeux magnifiques.

Elle sourit.

– Apparemment, chez les Malefoy les yeux s'embellissent de génération en génération. Les yeux de Drago sont plus beaux que ceux de Lucius, et ceux de Calum sont encore plus beaux que ceux de Drago. Moi qui pensait avoir créé la plus belle créature au monde…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le sérieux avec lequel Narcissa avait dit ces mots était surnaturel. Comme si elle s'était parlé à elle-même.

– Venez donc, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la table de salle à manger, Calum dans les bras et Hermione à ses trousses.

Elle s'assit, croisa ses jambes et installa le bébé plus confortablement.

– Auriez-vous du thé ?

– Du thé… moldu ? demanda Hermione, ne connaissant aucun thé sorcier.

– Je ne suis pas la Sang-Pur parfaite jusqu'au bout des ongles. J'utilise du maquillage moldu, certains aliments moldus et mes tenues sont toutes moldues jusqu'à mes sous-vêtements.

– Mais et votre… mari ?

– Lucius n'a rien à dire. J'ai encore le droit de m'habiller comme je le souhaite et de m'alimenter à ma guise. Il ne faut pas croire qu'il est le seul dictateur. Je sais aussi me faire respecter. Les femmes de famille nobles doivent s'effacer, Hermione, mais je ne suis pas soumise à Lucius. Cette image de femme obéissante ne se fait voir qu'en public.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'image de Lucius obéissant à sa femme.

Elle lui servit son thé et s'assit avec Narcissa.

– Miss Granger, je voulais vous dire que je veux être présente pour vous et Calum. Il est mon premier petit fils et je compte bien faire partie de sa vie, même si mon fils en décide autrement de son côté. Je tiens aussi à vous aider. Si vous chercher un toit plus grand, je pourrais vous donner l'argent nécessaire. Ou si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez me demander de vous aider. Je veux que Calum ait tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

– Pourquoi voudriez-vous m'aider ? demanda Hermione avec suspicion.

– Par solidarité. Et parce que je vous l'ai dit, je veux que Calum soit bien.

– Dans tous les cas, je n'aurais pas besoin de votre aide. Je suis assez entourée.

– Miss Granger, ça me ferait plaisir de vous aider. Mais si vous ne voulez pas, je ne peux rien faire pour vous convaincre.

Hermione haussa les épaules, persuadée de ne jamais avoir besoin de l'appeler. Et puis dans tous les cas, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, Narcissa Malefoy ne serait pas son premier choix.

La Lady Malefoy resta encore quelques minutes à admirer Calum sous toutes les coutures en parlant poliment de tout et de rien avec Hermione, puis elle partit.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Astoria attendait dans la salle d'attente. Elle avait mis longtemps à se décider, puis elle avait pris sa décision et avait pris rendez-vous. Elle aussi avait remarqué son comportement étrange, mais elle ne le contrôlait pas. De semaine en semaine, ses moment de profonde confusion et de colère sans réelle raison s'intensifiaient. Dans ces moments là, elle ne contrôlait plus ce qu'elle faisait et ne connaissait pas réellement les raisons de sa colère, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait dans sa tête, quelles étaient ses réelles émotions. C'était comme si quelqu'un la contrôlait à distance.

Alors après une discussion sérieuse avec Drago, elle avait décidé de prendre rendez-vous chez un psychomage. Elle avait bien conscience que son comportement était anormal et ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Drago étant de son avis, elle ne doutait pas d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

– Miss Greengrass, je vous prie de me suivre.

Astoria suivit la psychomage dans son bureau, légèrement angoissée à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'il y avait.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Ginny lisait un bouquin, assisse dans un fauteuil dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait autrefois avec Hermione. Elle se sentait un peu seule depuis que son amie était partie, mais elle se faisait doucement à sa vie indépendante. C'était samedi soir, elle était seule et ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors elle lisait distraitement un livre qu'Hermione avait oublié d'emmener, livre qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs particulièrement ennuyant.

Elle s'apprêtait à le refermer pour aller se faire à manger quand quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Heureuse à l'idée de ne pas passer sa soirée seule, elle sautilla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Un Blaise souriant qui tenait deux boites dans ses mains se tenait devant elle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle, malgré elle agréablement surprise.

– Je me suis dit que je pourrais apporter le dîner. Je savais pas trop quoi faire alors je suis venu. J'espère que tu aimes les plats chinois ? Et j'ai emmené des DVD moldus, je me suis qu'on pourrait regarder un film en mangeant !

Il avait l'air un peu douteux, comme si il avait peur que sa demande soit refusée. Ginny avait beau essayer de se dire le contraire, elle était contente que Blaise ait prit l'initiative de venir, car Ginny n'aurait jamais osé le faire.

– Entre, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il s'exécuta immédiatement, apparemment soulagé de ne pas s'être pris un râteau.

– On mange sur le canapé ? Ça te dis une soirée film ?

Ginny partit quelques secondes dans le petit couloir qui menait aux chambres et revint avec une couverture colorée. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et fit signe à Blaise de venir. Il posa les deux boîtes où se dégageait une délicieuse odeur et étendit les cinq DVD qu'il avait emmené. Il y avait un peu de tout : deux films humoristiques, deux films d'action et un film policier.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de désaccord, ils se mirent d'accord sur l'un des deux film d'humour. Blaise le mis dans le lecteur et le film commença alors qu'ils s'installaient, une boîte de pâtes à la chinoise chacun, plongés dans le noir, enroulés dans la couverture en cette soirée de janvier.

Ils étaient tous les deux totalement concentrés sur le film, riant à chaque note d'humour. Ginny avait vaguement conscience de leurs bras qui se frôlaient à chaque mouvement de l'un ou de l'autre, ou encore de son genou à moitié sur sa cuisse, Ginny étant assise en tailleur.

Blaise ne fit aucun geste autre qu'amicaux durant les deux films qu'ils regardèrent au cours de cette soirée. Cela en venait même à étonner Ginny, et malgré que ce fait lui déplaise, à la vexer. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas lancé un de ses sourires charmeurs ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas sortit l'une de ses phrases douteuses ? Même pas un petit compliment dissimulé ? Ou un petit geste un peu déplacé ?

Ginny raccompagna Blaise à la porte, espérant un peu inconsciemment qu'il rectifie la situation. Rien. Il lui fit simplement une bise amicale.

– A bientôt Ginny. C'était plutôt sympa cette petite soirée entre potes, non ?

Ginny acquiesça, trop vexée pour parler. Elle essayait de ne pas montrer ce qu'elle ressentait, même si elle était certaine de laisser passer quelques émotions au travers de son expression.

– Bonne nuit, dit-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ginny avait envie de pleurer de frustration, comme une gamine qui n'aurait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. C'était un peu ridicule, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il ? Elle ne l'intéressait déjà plus ? Avait-elle été trop longue à réagir ? Avait-il tourné la page avec une fille plus belle et plus réactive ?

Elle alla se glisser dans son lit, ruminant. Aucune autre explication : elle n'avait pas réagi assez vite.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous invite à me le dire en review !

A bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16 - Retour

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 16 :)

J'ai un peu raccourci ce chapitre, et ce sera la même chose pour les chapitres suivants, car je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance et que j'aimerais ne pas vous poster les chapitres en retard ! J'espère que vous comprenez et que ça ne vous dérangera pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Retour

– Bon, vous avez compris ? Pas de jeux débiles, dangereux et tout ces trucs. Elle doit manger à 12h30, j'ai tout préparé, il y a juste à faire chauffer. En dessert, un fruit ou un yaourt. Tous ses jeux sont dans sa chambre. Quoi d'autre ? Euh… Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Si elle…

– C'est bon ! On a compris. Si elle tombe ou se fait mal, on t'envoie un Patronus. Pigé ! Allez, partez donc maintenant ! dit Pansy, exaspérée et un peu abrutie par le discours continu de Daphné.

Cela faisait au moins 10 minutes que Daphné leur répétait le mêmes choses, sans cesse, en boucle. Ils avaient tout bien compris ! Ils n'avaient plus deux ans, non plus.

Pendant ce temps où sa maman ne cessait de parler, Bérry jouait avec un train Moldu au sol, s'inventant une petite histoire avec les deux voitures de course qu'elle possédait. Elle était un peu dans sa période « jeux de garçons ».

– Parfait, alors… On y va.

– Oui, on est pas en avance, dit Harry, qui attendait derrière elle le temps de son monologue.

Daphné embrassa longuement sa fille et répéta à Pansy et George :

– Vous avez tout compris ? On rentre vers 15 heures, le plus vite possible ! Et si il y a un problème, Patronus !

– Oui, c'est ça, dit Pansy en poussant doucement Daphné et Harry vers la porte d'entrée. Pas d'inquiétude, on va la chouchouter votre princesse !

– Très bien, bonne chance ! dit Daphné, la porte se refermant derrière sa mine inquiète.

Elle soupira, Daphné l'ayant complètement abrutie.

– Elle m'a soûlée !

George, qui était assis à terre auprès de Bérry, tenant une petite voiture, pouffa de rire à la remarque de Pansy.

Ces derniers temps, depuis que Pansy travaillait au club Polynectar de George, leur relation avait bien évolué : de « on-ne-se-parle-pas-on-est-des-anciens-ennemis », ils étaient passés à « on-est-amis-on-rigole-bien-ensemble », ce qui était selon eux un pas énorme.

Aujourd'hui, alors que Harry et Daphné enchaînaient les rendez-vous chez plusieurs spécialistes concernant une anomalie chez les jumeaux, ils avaient demandé à George et Pansy de garder Bérry. Ils avaient été leur dernier recours : le club Polynectar étant fermé la journée, ils avaient du temps libre. Molly, Hermione, Ginny et toutes les autres personnes de confiance à qui ils auraient pu confier Bérry étaient occupés. Seuls restaient George et Pansy. Daphné avait été un peu réticente au début à l'idée de leur confier Bérry, mais Harry l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'à eux deux, ils devraient savoir se débrouiller.

Durant ces 4 heures où ils durent garder Bérry, ils s'efforcèrent de suivre les consignes de Daphné. Contrairement à ce que pensait Pansy, ils s'amusèrent bien tout les trois, elle, son patron nouvellement devenu son ami, et Bérry.

*...¨...¨...¨…¨...¨…*

Astoria pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris ! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Oui, elle souffrait de savoir que son petit ami avait un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Oui, elle n'avait pas contrôlé ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais comment allait-elle arranger ça à présent ?

Mais il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se dégonfle lors de l'un de ses rares moments de lucidité, où elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Astoria sécha rapidement ses larmes lorsque Drago entra dans la cuisine, où elle se cachait depuis plusieurs minutes.

– Astoria ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle devait avoir les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

– Drago… Tu te rappelles, i jours ? Quand je t'ai demandé sur le chemin de Traverse ?

Méfiant, Drago s'avança vers Astoria.

– Oui ?

– Eh bien… je… enfin… tu as reçu un hibou, chez toi. Puis ensuite, un Patronus. Je… j'ai lu la lettre et le Patronus m'a livré un message. Qui t'était adressé. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n me suis pas contrôlée, j'ai tout fait pour… pour t'empêcher d'avoir ces messages, je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi sur le chemin de Traverse. Je suis désolée, je suis désolée… S'il-te-plaît, pardon…

Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle arrivait à peine à parler.

– J'ai envoyé un mot à Blaise, je lui ai dit que tu étais parti, que tu ne reviendrais pas… Pardon, Drago, désolée…

– Qu'est-ce que le Patronus disait, Astoria ? Que disait la lettre ?

– Ils disaient… ils disaient que… S'il-te-plaît, pardonne moi… Je ne me contrôlais pas.

– Astoria, dit moi ce qu'ils disaient, ordonna-t-il, furieux.

Astoria repris lentement son souffle avant de répondre, essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

– Je… Hermione a accouché.

Et Drago partit directement, se retenant d'exploser. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'elle et de ses pulsions de colère !

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

– Franchement, ça m'a… blessée. Enfin, je ne sais pas. J'étais vexée. Ou… je ne sais pas ! Mais en fait, c'était comme si je voulais qu'il me sorte son numéro de charme.

Hermione rit. Ginny se débattait depuis un moment pour décrire ses sentiments lors de la soirée films qu'elle avait passé avec Blaise. Hermione avait tout à fait compris ce que son amie voulait dire, mais elle s'amusait de la voir chercher ses mots.

– Ginny, je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : fonce.

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile, les yeux dans le vide puis avec un nouvel éclat de détermination dans le regard, elle dit :

– T'as raison. Si Blaise ne vient pas à moi, je viendrais à Blaise. Je procède comment ?

– Dévoile tes atouts. Séduis-le. Harcèle-le si tu veux, mais trouve un moyen ! D'après tout ce que tu

me dis, vous vous entendez super bien, alors fonce, Gin' !

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Ginny. Elle se leva, caressa doucement la joue d'un Calum endormit, et avant de sortir de l'appartement, dis :

– Merci, Hermione. T'es géniale.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Drago avait transplané devant chez Hermione. Il y était resté quelques minutes. Mais il avait pris peur. Son bébé, un être qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il avait conçu avec une femme qu'il détestait autrefois, était censé être dans la pièce qui se cachait derrière cette porte.

Il avait peur d'affronter la réalité. Cette réalité dans laquelle il avait à présent un enfant, dont il avait raté la naissance à cause de sa petite amie aux pulsions de colère soit disant contrôlées par un quelqu'un d'autre selon elle. Cette réalité où son père était en prison pour avoir été un salaud, pour avoir participé à la guerre dans le mauvais camps.

Il était lâche. Bien qu'il soit énervé, il avait presque envie de remercier Astoria pour lui avoir fait rater la naissance du nouveau-né. Lorsqu'il avait promis à Hermione qu'il serait présent ce jour-là, il n'y avait pas réfléchit. Mais seul, le soir, dans son lit, avant de s'endormir, il avait eu le temps d'y penser. Et à la réflexion, il ne se sentait pas capable d'assister à un accouchement. Peut-être plus tard, lorsqu'il aura d'autres enfants avec cette fois une femme qu'il aimera, il le fera pour la soutenir.

Il resta au moins 10 minutes à attendre devant la porte, sans jamais oser frapper. À chaque fois qu'il tendait son bras vers la porte, la pensée de ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté l'en empêchait.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit d'un transplanage près de lui. Il se retourna et vit sa mère, un grand sac brodé de fils d'or à la main.

– Drago ! Tu as pris la bonne décision, mon fils. Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle.

Un sourire éclairait le visage de Narcissa. Elle avait réellement crut que Drago était partit, et pour plus longtemps que ça. Mais il était revenu, et elle était fière de la décision qu'avait pris son fils.

– Je… j'ai un peu peur d'y aller.

Narcissa ne fit pas attention à ce qu'avait dit Drago et frappa à la porte.

Drago hésita à se cacher, à partir ou à se transformer en fouine afin de voir à quoi ressemblait le bébé sans se faire remarquer.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'Hermione vint ouvrir la porte. Elle avait mis un jean et un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval et elle avait l'air d'avoir pleuré.

– Narcissa ! Merlin, merci. J'allais justement vous appeler, je ne sais plus quoi faire, il n'arrête pas de pleurer…

C'est alors qu'elle vit Drago, à moitié caché derrière le mur. Il était revenu !

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Je… eh bien, je voulais voir… comment ça allait.

– C'est pas le moment. Parce que comme tu le voit, ça ne va pas du tout. Venez, Narcissa.

On entendait des pleurs de bébé, un peu estompés par les cloisons de l'appartement. Sans en avoir l'autorisation, Drago entra avec sa mère et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Hermione mena Narcissa vers la chambre de Calum, où un biberon était à moitié rempli et où plusieurs peluches étaient au sol. Le bébé, dans son lit, pleurait bruyamment.

Narcissa posa son sac et pris Calum dans ses bras, le berçant.

– J'ai essayé de lui donner à manger, je l'ai changé plusieurs fois, je l'ai même lavé, je lui ai mis un couverture sur lui, j'ai chanté, je l'ai bercé… rien à faire, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Hermione pleurait légèrement, stressée. Et si elle était une mauvaise mère ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à calmer son propre bébé, elle était nulle.

– Calme toi, Hermione. Ton fils ressens ton angoisse, et ça amplifie ses pleurs, dit Narcissa.

Drago était resté dans le couloir. Il entendait le bébé. Et le voir rendrait la chose plus réelle encore. Mais en même temps, il était curieux. Cette petite personne lui ressemblerait certainement, et il était curieux de voir quels traits de caractère il avait pris de lui.

– Drago pleurait souvent comme ça, lorsqu'il était bébé. J'étais jeune et complètement bouleversée à chaque fois. Ça pouvait durer des heures, et ce n'était que quand je me calmait qu'il arrêtait de pleurer.

Calum pleurait toujours, bien qu'un peu moins fort.

– Drago, vient ici, dit Narcissa.

Il inspira, pris son courage à deux mains et avança. Il ne voyait pas encore le bébé. Il ricana sarcastiquement en se disant qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Il allait enfin voir Calum, et ça l'angoissait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! Mettez une petite review pour m'encourager dans mes écrits... :)

A bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17 - La rencontre

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 17. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest** : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Snoopgol** : Vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Voici la suite !

 **Cilou** : Oui, je tenais à insérer un passage avec une Hermione un peu perdue ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plut ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

 **Ayano** : Wouah ! Quelle review ! Je dois bien dire que de telles reviews font beaucoup de bien, alors un grand merci à toi ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour pour lire ma fic :) Fantastique, wouah ! MERCI ! Vraiment, ça me fait trop plaisir ce que tu me dis là ! Moi non plus, je ne déteste pas Astoria, je la trouve importante dans cette histoire ! Et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute ! Ahah, oui, tu as des raisons de t'emporter quant à Ginny et Blaise ! Je suis heureuse que mon Blinny te plaise :) J'aime bien aussi mon idée du Pansy George, alors je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu mettre des émotions pour le moment où Hermione à su que Drago ne serait pas la à son accouchement. Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup Narcissa et son rôle dans ma fic ! Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise également ! MERCI beaucoup pour cette longue et belle review et désolée pour cette courte réponse ! Je comprends tout à fait que tu sois fatiguée, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule ! ;) Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : La rencontre

Il était brun. Son visage déformé par les pleurs était rouge. Il le voyait, enfin. Il avait envie de la regarder de plus près, sa curiosité toujours pas assouvie. Narcissa lui tendit le bébé.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que…

Mais sa mère ne lui laissa pas le choix. Alors Drago plaça ses bras de manière à recueillir son bébé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il portait un bébé, ayant pris Bérry dans ses bras plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait jamais osé prendre la petite fille aussi jeune. La première fois qu'il l'avait portée, elle avait 1 an.

La sensation était étrange. Il avait envie de le toucher, de le découvrir, mais il ne le connaissait pas. C'était comme un inconnu. Un inconnu auquel il serait connecté.

– Comment il s'appelle ?

– Calum, dit Hermione en essayant de calmer ses sanglots. Calum Jack Granger.

Granger. Pas Malefoy. Mais c'était normal, il n'avait pas été présent à la naissance de Calum.

Drago appréciait l'attention. Calum était l'un des prénoms qu'il avait choisi pour son futur enfant, et il était heureux qu'Hermione ait pris en compte son avis.

Il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de mal s'y prendre, d'être affreusement gauche. Mais comme par miracle, le bébé se calma peu à peu, puis arrêta complètement de pleurer. Hermione respira de nouveau, avec une atroce migraine.

Drago eut enfin le loisir d'admirer les yeux de Calum, à cet instant bleu clair. Le centre de son œil, près de sa pupille, était gris clair, puis peu à peu le gris se transformait en bleu de la pupille à l'extérieur de l'œil. Ses yeux étaient quasiment similaires à ceux de Drago.

Hermione pris Calum et le mis dans son lit. Le bébé s'endormit presque immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas que Drago, qui l'avait trahie quelques jours auparavant, ne lui prenne son bébé.

Les trois adultes allèrent ensuite à la cuisine et s'installèrent à table. Narcissa prépara du thé pour Hermione et elle. Drago ne voulut rien boire, bien qu'il ait la gorge sèche.

Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici, en compagnie de deux femmes au caractère bien trempé qui risquaient de lui faire un sermon. Et d'un côté, il ne voulait pas trahir Astoria. Si comme elle le disait, elle ne contrôlait plus ses faits et gestes, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais ça ne l'empêchait en rien d'être énervé contre elle.

Plus le temps passait, moins il était certain d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Ça l'effrayait un peu, parce qu'il s'était vu faire sa vie avec elle, avoir des enfants avec elle. Et avec la naissance de Calum, un enfant qui ne sera jamais d'Astoria, leur relation était devenue compliquée. Il s'imaginait mal lui imposer son fils. Parce que, maintenant, il savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait : il voulait élever Calum, l'enfant qu'il avait engendré, bien qu'il ne l'ai pas souhaité. Et pour avoir l'autorisation de s'occuper de ce bébé, il devait s'expliquer auprès d'Hermione.

Narcissa semblait l'avoir compris, car après avoir préparé son thé, elle s'éclipsa dans la chambre de Calum et le regarda dormir.

Drago cherchait ses mots. Il suffisait qu'il fasse une boulette, une seule, et il n'aurait pas l'autorisation d'Hermione pour s'occuper de son fils. De plus, le visage peu chaleureux d'Hermione l'intimidait. Elle attendait là, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, qu'il daigne s'expliquer.

Malefoy lui aura vraiment tout fait. Après toutes ces méchancetés à Poudlard, après la guerre où il avait choisi le mauvais côté, voilà qu'elle avait un enfant avec lui et que dès qu'elle commençait à lui faire confiance, il la trahissait. Vraiment, elle commençait à penser qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour lui.

– Bon, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été pour ton accouchement, mais… commença Drago.

– Tu sais comment je me suis sentie, Malefoy ? Est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai souffert ? Je me suis sentie tellement idiote… Idiote d'avoir accordé ma confiance à un lâche, un… un Serpentard. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule, Malefoy ! Je t'ai insultée de tous les noms durant les nuits où je ne savait pas quoi faire pour que Calum arrête de pleurer. Tu n'aurais peut-être été d'aucune utilité, mais tu aurais été là, dans la même galère que moi. Par Merlin, Malefoy, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je te déteste !

Elle s'était remise à pleurer en lui balançant à la figure ses quatre vérités. Le dire lui faisait remonter toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressentie en se retrouvant abonnée, avec pour seule présence ses amis, sa famille. Bien sûr, il l'avaient bien soutenue, mais tout au long de sa grossesse, elle avait eu l'impression d'être incroyablement seule, et ne pas avoir le père à ses côtés lors de l'accouchement avait été la goutte de potion qui avait fait déborder le chaudron.

– Je suis désolé, comme je l'ai dit, recommença Drago en essayant de garder son calme, mais… ce n'était pas de ma faute.

Hermione s'apprêta à renchérir de plus belle, mais Drago la coupa dans son élan :

– Laisse moi parler ! C'est Astoria qui a réceptionné le hibou que tu m'avais envoyé, et le Patronus ! Je ne savais juste pas que tu accouchais.

Hermione n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Elle avait accouché sans la présence du père de son enfant simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas que le moment était venu ?

– Mais Astoria… Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ?

Drago soupira en s'affaissant sur son siège.

– Tu sais, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'elle nous dit qu'il y a des moments où elle ne se contrôle plus… Elle aurait soit-disant agit contre son gré.

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes avec une légère tension, Drago partit, laissant Hermione et Narcissa s'occuper de Calum et finir leur thé ensemble.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Ginny était chez Blaise, habillée de son plus beau jean et du T-shirt au décolleté le plus plongeant qu'elle ait. Elle allait réussir à le séduire, par Merlin !

Ils regardaient un film, comme ils l'avaient fait la dernière fois. Totalement distraite, Ginny n'écoutait pas du tout la télévision. Elle se concentrait sur sa manière d'agir dans les minutes qui suivraient. Ça faisait une semaine qu'elle mettait en place son plan et qu'elle s'encourageait mentalement.

Elle s'approcha un peu de Blaise, doucement, mine de rien. Elle s'arrangea pour que quelques cheveux lui tombent sur le bras et pour que leurs jambes se frôlent.

Elle s'était parfumée avec attention, juste avant de venir. Ginny pensait n'en avoir mis ni trop, ni pas assez. Elle voulait que son odeur envoûte Blaise, l'attire.

Après le film, le gratin qu'avait préparé Ginny était cuit. Elle invita Blaise à s'asseoir et lui servit de la salade, puis une part de gratin. Après avoir servit du vin rouge Moldu, elle s'assit elle aussi et trinquèrent.

Quand il commença à manger, elle eu une petit angoisse. Habituellement, elle était bien plus forte en Quidditch qu'en cuisine. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas hérité du talent inné de sa mère pour faire la cuisine.

– Alors ? C'est mangeable ?

Blaise fit la moue, puis repris une bouchée du plat.

– C'est plus que mangeable ! C'est super bon !

Ginny sourit. Première étape de son plan, régaler Blaise, accomplie.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Aujourd'hui, Drago venait. Elle comptait lui apprendre à s'occuper de Calum, seul.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Calum pour le faire manger. Hermione mit Calum dans les bras de Drago, lui expliqua la position à prendre et lui confia le biberon. D'abord maladroit, Drago comprit vite le principe et s'en sortit au final très bien.

Quelques minutes après qu'il ait mangé, Hermione proposa à Drago de le changer. Ce fut bien plus laborieux : à peine la couche enlevée avec quelques difficultés, Calum fit pipi en plein sur le T-shirt de Drago. Il le prit avec humour et ria fort.

Il était heureux de pouvoir s'occuper de son bébé. Il avait envie de le connaître, de le voir grandir et évoluer.

– Non, il faut que tu mettes la couche dans ce sens là, dit Hermione en posant ses mains sur celles de Drago afin de lui montrer les bons gestes à effectuer.

Drago sentit une une douce chaleur émaner de leur mains liées. Il s'étonna de cette étrange sensation, mais n'y fit pas attention.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au sujet d'Astoria ? Enfin, c'est un peu étrange ses « crises », comme ça…

– Je ne sais pas. De toutes façons, notre couple ne fonctionne plus trop en ce moment. Je me pose des questions.

– Ce doit être à cause de… ma grossesse.

– Sûrement. Mais Astoria sait que ni toi ni moi n'avons souhaité ça, même si ça doit pas être simple de voir son petit-ami avec un enfant.

– J'imagine. Je n'aurais pas été à l'aise avec cette situation non plus à sa place.

C'était vrai : ces derniers temps, Astoria et Drago ne formaient plus le couple idéal qu'ils étaient. Ils ne riaient plus de la même façon ensemble, ne faisaient plus l'amour avec la même passion qu'autrefois, ne se voyait pas autant qu'avant, ne discutait pas de la même façon… Ils ne s'entendaient plus.

Mais Drago ne voulait pas faire le premier pas pour qu'ils en restent là. Il avait sincèrement eu des sentiments pour Astoria, mais visiblement, elle avait seulement été de passage dans sa vie en tant que petite amie.

Après qu'il ait enfin réussi à changer Calum, ils allèrent dans le salon. Calum s'endormit dans les bras de Drago. Il n'osait plus bouger, de peur de le réveiller. Hermione prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son lit. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et s'installa à côté de Drago.

– Tu imagines ? Cal grandira avec des parents séparés et si il a un jour des frères et sœurs, ce sera des demi-frères et des demi-sœurs. Ça fait bizarre en y pensant, non ?

– Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on en refasse un ?

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Ce fut un vrai moment de détente, durant lequel ils apprirent un peu à se connaître, et où il commencèrent vraiment à s'apprécier.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Voilà, l'inévitable était arrivé. Après une soirée au arrosée au club Polynectar où ils avaient fait la fête avec un groupe de clients avec qui ils étaient devenus amis, George et Pansy s'étaient embrassés. Ça avait d'ailleurs faillit dégénérer : ce n'était qu'une fois allongés et quasiment nus qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Ces derniers temps, même sobres, ils sentaient comme une sorte d'attraction entre eux. Ils avaient énormément de points communs, entre autres le même humour. Pansy adorait le caractère joueur et taquin de George, et George adorait le répondant de Pansy, ainsi que son humour parfois aussi douteux que le sien.

Pansy avait un peu peur d'aller travailler le lendemain des événements. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir avec George maintenant qu'il s'était passé entre eux quelque chose d'aussi intime. Par Merlin, elle avait faillit coucher avec son patron !

Prenant son courage quasi inexistant à deux mains, elle se rendit au club à 19h, une heure avant l'ouverture comme d'habitude.

George était là, assis au bar vide à cette heure. Pansy lui passa devant comme si elle ne le voyait pas.

Elle vérifia le contenu de chaque bouteilles, les remplaça si elle étaient vides, puis elle nettoya le bar. Comme à chaque fois, elle balaya le sol immense du club à l'aide d'un sort, n'y ramassant que peut de saletés. George la regardait toujours, avec un petit sourire plein de sarcasme.

– Qu'est-ce que t'a à me regarder comme ça ? Va donc préparer mettre le Polynectar dans le chaudron !

– Tu sais, Pansy, je n'y aurait jamais pensé, mais je te trouve encore plus belle que d'habitude depuis que je t'ai vue à moitié nue. Cette jupe te va super bien.

En effet, George avait exigé qu'elle soit présentable chaque soir au club, jupe, robe, talons… Après tout, c'était logique : tout au long de la soirée, elle servait au bar. Elle se devait d'être présentable.

– Pff, fermes là. T'es ridicule. Tu as bu ou quoi ? On ta jeté un sort ?

George s'approcha d'elle doucement, et posa ses mains sur sa taille avec la même délicatesse.

– Si je suis sous l'emprise de magie, c'est que je dois avoir bu un filtre d'amour.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa avec passion, faisant lâcher sa baguette à Pansy. Elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser avec la même fougue que la veille. Visiblement, cette soirée allait être explosive !

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça motive grandement !

A bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18 - Sortie

Bonjour !

Désolée pour ce petit retard !

Bon, je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, mais je n'arrive pas à faire mieux. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

 **Rara :**

Ayano : Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta super review ! Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le temps de mieux te répondre, je doit me dépêcher à poster ce chapitre :) En tous cas un ENORME merci pour tes review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !

Cilou : Je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plut ! Oui Hermione accepte le retour de Drago rapidement, mais puisque ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle ne pas vraiment lui en vouloir ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Sortie

Un mois après la naissance de Calum, le moment était venu. Drago en avait décidé : il n'éprouvait plus le moindre sentiment amoureux pour Astoria, et il ne supportait plus ses sautes d'humeur. Certes, elle allait chez le psychologue, mais il n'avait perçu aucun changement. Ça empirait presque, même.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous chez lui, un après-midi. Tous les deux savaient que ce moment allait venir. Astoria s'y attendait, et le comprenait. Simplement, aucun des deux ne s'était décidé à faire le premier pas avant ce jour.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à table et se regardèrent un moment. Ils avaient sincèrement cru faire leur vie ensemble, mais au final, ça n'avait pas fonctionné.

– Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on en reste là. L'un comme l'autre, on ne se comprend plus. Je crois que c'est finit.

Astoria sourit doucement aux paroles de Drago, un peu lasse.

– Je comprends. Et je voulais te dire que je suis désolée d'avoir été comme ça ces derniers temps. J'ai beau répéter que je ne me contrôle pas, ce qui est vrai, j'ai conscience que c'est parfaitement ridicule. Mais… Bref, désolée. On est encore amis, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr, Astoria ! Tu sais, je suis soulagé qu'on ai pu s'expliquer. Je ne me sentait plus aussi proche de toi qu'auparavant, je pense qu'on a pris la bonne décision.

– Et ça aurait été trop dur pour moi de te voir avec Cal. Je sais que ce n'est pas de votre faute mais… Je ne m'y serait pas faite.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous deux soulagés de ne plus être coincé dans une relation sans sentiments.

Un meilleur avenir s'offrait à eux, où ils étaient à présent libre de se reconstruire et de recommencer quelque chose.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Ce fut lors d'une fraîche journée de février que Hermione reçu un Patronus de Harry. Daphné accouchait ! Bien sûr, Hermione allait attendre le feux vert pour aller voir les deux bébés, mais elle fut incroyablement heureuse de cette nouvelle. Harry lui amena Bérry quelques minutes après l'arrivée du Patronus. Hermione informa immédiatement Drago et tous les autres puisque Harry lui avait demandé de le faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago arriva. Hermione était super impatiente et ils attendirent tous les trois de recevoir un autre Patronus qui leur donnerait le droit de venir.

Ce ne fut que sept heures plus tard, le temps que Daphné se repose et que la famille vienne les voir, qu'ils reçurent le feux vert.

Narcissa garda Calum et Drago, Bérry et Hermione allèrent à Sainte Mangouste rendre visite à Daphné. Dans la chambre, Harry était assis près de Daphné, couchée dans le lit médical, un bébé dans les bras chacun.

Ils étaient adorables ! Les deux bébés se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, bien qu'il y en ai un plus petit que l'autre. Deux petits bruns aux yeux verts. Bérry fut timide en voyant les deux tout petits êtres devant elle. Harry lui fit signe d'approcher.

– Félicitation ! Vous ne faites que des beaux bébés… Quel est leur sexe ? Et leur prénom ? demanda Hermione, toute excitée.

Harry sourit largement, des diamants dans les yeux en regardant sa femme et ses enfants.

– Hermione, Drago, Bérry, je vous présente Lindsay, dit-il en montrant le petit bébé, et Erwan, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'autre.

– On y a bien réfléchit, et on souhaiterait que toi, Drago, tu sois le parrain de Erwan. Tu accepterais ?

Drago sourit largement.

– Bien sûr ! J'accepte. Merci !

Bérry finit par oser toucher son frère et sa sœur, puis elle alla dans le lit avec sa mère et la serra dans ses bras.

Hermione fut touchée en voyant ce moment intime. Elle était heureuse pour ses amis, qui commençaient une nouvelle vie à cinq.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Cela faisait 3 mois que Calum était né. Hermione et Drago commençaient vraiment à s'apprécier. Il venait en moyenne deux fois par semaine chez Hermione, pour la voir elle et son fils. De plus, il l'aidait financièrement. Hermione avait longuement insisté pour qu'il ne le fasse pas, mais malheureusement pour elle, Drago aussi était têtu, et il avait remporté la bataille.

Blaise et Ginny s'étaient revus plusieurs fois, et le plan de Ginny avançait doucement. Ils ne faisaient que se rapprocher, même si Blaise ne la draguait encore pas comme avant. Mais Ginny était de plus en plus sûre d'elle : quelque chose entre elle et Blaise la poussait à se battre pour lui.

Pansy et George étaient à présent officiellement en couple. Molly adorait Pansy et la trouvait complètement en phase avec son fils. Étonnamment, les amis de Pansy et George n'avaient pas étés très surpris lorsqu'ils leur avaient annoncé leur relation.

Astoria et Théo passaient la majorité de leur temps ensemble. Théo ne jugeait pas Astoria et réussissait la plupart du temps à la calmer lors de ses étranges crises de colère où elle ne se contrôlait pas. Et puis, il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Astoria quant à elle se sentait bien avec lui. Ils passaient des bons moments, réussissaient à discuter, se complétaient et ne se disputaient jamais. Elle ignorait tout des sentiments qu'éprouvait Théo pour elle, mais celui-ci songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à l'en informer au fil des jours qui passaient.

Daphné et Harry étaient complètement épanouis. Leur vie de famille se passait à merveille, avec Bérry, Lindsay et Erwan.

C'était le 26 avril. Aujourd'hui, Narcissa allait chercher son mari Lucius Malefoy en prison pour le reconduire chez lui. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin revoir la lumière du jour. Aujourd'hui, il était libre de ses mouvements.

Juste avant d'enfin sortir d'Askaban, alors que d'autres détenus sont complètement libérés de tous sorts de détection, on rajoute un sort plus puissant à Lucius pour savoir où il est en tout temps. On lui rappelle les lieux où il n'a strictement pas le droit d'aller, et ce qu'il n'a pas le droit de faire, notamment se servir d'une baguette.

Puis, on le laisse sortir à l'air libre. Le vent, les arbres, le ciel… Tout lui avait manqué.

Une fois rentré chez lui avec Narcissa, il redécouvrit son manoir à l'allure beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'à son départ. Les couleurs étaient plus claires, les immenses fenêtres laissaient filtrer la lumière du soleil à l'intérieur et se reflétait contre le sol à l'apparence de marbre.

Il redécouvrit aussi sa femme au fil des quelques jours où il ne voulut pas sortir de chez lui. Elle lui avait incroyablement manqué.

Trois jours après la sortie de Lucius, Narcissa et lui se retrouvaient dans l'appartement de Drago. Hermione était là, aussi. Tous les quatre dans l'entrée, l'atmosphère était tendue. Hermione et Narcissa discutaient un peu ensemble, tandis que Lucius et Drago ne s'étaient salués que d'une simple poignée de main. Narcissa avait insisté pendant des jours pour que Lucius vienne voir son petit-fils, et maintenant qu'il y était, il se sentait angoissé. Il n'était pas très doué avec les bébés.

Ils allèrent tous les quatre à la salle à manger, et Hermione alla chercher Calum. Quand Lucius le vit, il fut assez surpris. Un brun, chez les Malefoy ? Décidément, cette Gryffondor laissait sa trace partout. Pas moyen d'oublier que le petit fils de Lucius Malefoy avait pour mère Hermione Granger.

– Prends-le, Lucius. Il ne va pas te manger. Regarde cette adorable bouille !

Avec une moue boudeuse, n'osant pas désobéir à sa femme, il tendit les bras bien maladroitement. Narcissa modifia sa position et fit signe à Hermione de déposer le bébé dans les bras de Lucius. Avec son petit fils dans les bras, il se sentait assez mal-à-l'aise et maladroit. Calum ouvrit les yeux. Lucius reconnu de suite l'éclat qu'avaient les siens et ceux de son propre fils. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, ce bébé Sang-Mêlé, à moitié Gryffondor et à moitié Je-Sais-Tout était un Malefoy.

Calum fit ce qui ressembla à un sourire. De sa petite main, il prit lentement quelques cheveux de Lucius qui lui tombaient sur le torse. Il était trop petit pour les tirer, mais il les porta à sa bouche. Un demi-sourire éclaira le visage si dur du désormais grand-père.

*...¨…¨...¨...¨…¨...*

Ginny et Blaise dînaient une énième fois ensemble. La rouquine avait exigé une tenue habillée. Elle-même avait enfilé une robe blanche en dentelle, les parties intimes de son corps étant cachées par un tissu blanc. Blaise avait revêtu une chemise bleu et un pantalon de costume noir.

Assis en tête à tête, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ginny avait cuisiné tout l'après-midi des plats italiens. Elle avait recommencé deux fois une recette et avait bien cru qu'elle abandonnerait, mais elle avait finalement réussi. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il se régalait, et Ginny en était fière.

À la fin du repas, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Blaise s'approcha doucement de Ginny. D'un même mouvement, il avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Tout s'enflamma rapidement entre eux, et finalement, ils firent l'amour. Ils furent parfaitement en phase et alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, près à s'endormir, Ginny demanda :

– Pourquoi tu avais arrêté de me draguer ?

– Parce que c'était le meilleur moyen de savoir si tu tenais vraiment à moi. J'ai attendu que tu te rapproches de moi de ton plein gré.

– Sale Serpentard, souffle Ginny avec un sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et s'endormirent tout les deux.


	19. Chapter 19 - Rendez-vous

Bonjour !

Voici le chapitre 19, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier avant l'épilogue, normalement !

Désolée pour la longueur des chapitres encore une fois, je fais seulement ça pour vous fournir les chapitres en temps et en heure !

Bonne lecture !

 **RARA :**

Guest : La majeur partie des réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Rendez-vous

Lorsque ce fut les 6 mois de Calum, Hermione organisa un dîner avec les grands-parents et les amis. Harry, Daphné, leurs jumeaux et Bérry arrivèrent les premiers, ponctuels comme toujours. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Narcissa, Lucius et les parents d'Hermione. Puis Ginny et Blaise, et Pansy et George, Ron et Olivia et enfin, Astoria et Théo.

Avec le temps, Lucius était devenu complètement gaga de son petit fils, à sa manière. Ginny et Blaise s'entendaient à merveille et passaient des moments magiques ensemble, de même que George et Pansy. Les jumeaux de Harry et Daphné allaient grandir dans un bel environnement familial grâce à leur très bonne entente et à l'amour qu'ils transmettaient à leurs enfants. Astoria et Théo s'entendaient extrêmement bien. Dernièrement, ça leur arrivait même de s'embrasser. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'avaient aucun statut de « couple », du moins ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Astoria allait chez le psychomage, et dernièrement, il lui avait dit qu'il ne trouvait aucune explication à son problème. Il lui avait donc conseillé d'aller à Sainte Mangouste pour leur expliquer la situation et faire des tests, ce qu'elle avait fait. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait à l'hôpital pour connaître le résultat des examens. Elle était très stressée à l'idée de savoir ce qu'elle avait, mais elle était pressée que ça s'arrête.

Elle eut affaire au même médicomage qui lui avait fait passer les examens.

– Suivez-moi, Miss Greengrass, dit-il en la conduisant dans une salle.

Il consulta des parchemins.

– Alors, Miss Greengrass, les examens ont révélé que vos étranges crises étaient dues à une emprise extérieur. Il semblerait que vous ayez été touchée par un sortilège, qui ressemble particulièrement à l'Imperium, mais qui fonctionne à long terme. En vérité, la personne qui a jeté le sort contrôle à distance ce que vous dites, ce que vous faites, et ce de plus en plus souvent et façon de plus en plus flagrante. Ce sortilège continue de fonctionner toute la vie de la personne touchée si il n'est pas éliminé du corps. La personne qui a lancé le sortilège peut parfaitement être décédée, et dans ce cas là, puisqu'il ne peut plus vous contrôler, vous avez des élans de colère incontrôlables, des pensées contradictoires, ou vous pouvez même changer d'avis comme de chemise. Ce qui est exactement vos symptômes d'après ce que vous m'avez décrit.

Alors comme ça, elle aurait été contrôlée à distance durant toute une partie de sa vie ? Sans même s'en rendre compte ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné !

– Et on peut me retirer le sortilège ?

– Bien sûr. Ça prend quelques mois, il suffit de boire une potion chaque jours et de faire des visites à Sainte Mangouste tous les mois afin de vérifier que vous ne réagissiez pas mal à la potion. Vous aurez des effets secondaires, des sueurs froides, la sensation de froid, des vomissements, et les émotions décuplées. C'est tout à fait normal, c'est le corps qui se purifie. Après ce lourd traitement, il n'y aura plus aucune trace du sortilège dans votre corps.

Astoria ferma les yeux et se prépara mentalement à affronter les mois de souffrance.

– Je vous prescris tout de suite la potion.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de l'hôpital, de nombreux flacons de potions dans un sac, elle se sentait à la fois plus légère, mais aussi terriblement angoissée.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

– Narcissa ! Viens ! Il ne veut pas dormir !

Elle arriva presque instantanément, se doutant fortement que Lucius serait incapable de s'occuper seul de son petit fils plus de quelques minutes.

– Forcément, Lucius, ce petit ne va pas dormir dès qu'il est dans son lit ! Tu lui as chanté une chanson ? Tu l'as bercé ?

Lucius secoua la tête avec les yeux écarquillés.

– Est-ce que j'ai une tête à chanter ?

Narcissa pouffa et prit son petit fils dans ses bras. Elle murmura des mots doux et le berça lentement.

– Il faut être doux et patient, dit Narcissa. Tout le contraire de toi quand tu n'es pas décidé.

Vexé, Lucius tandis les bras et pris Calum.

– Je peux très bien y arriver tout seul.

Narcissa sourit.

– Et mets-y du tient. Ce n'est pas souvent que Drago nous demande quelque chose.

Ce soir, Lucius et Narcissa gardaient Calum. Drago le leur avait demandé car il emmenait Hermione dîner dans un restaurant ce soir-là. Ils avaient déjà fait une sortie comme celle-ci, mais ça avait été les parents d'Hermione qui avaient gardé le bébé.

Lucius fit de son mieux pour bercer Calum. Cette scène était assez comique : le grand Lucius Malefoy qui tentait de faire preuve de douceur avec un bébé.

Quand Narcissa fut partie, Lucius se sentit plus à l'aise. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses gestes devinrent plus naturels, et il commença à parler doucement à Calum. D'un doigt timide, il caressa le front de son petit-fils et celui-ci prit à nouveau une des mèches de cheveux de son grand-père. C'était une sorte de rituel : le bébé le faisait à chaque fois. Il mettait parfois même les cheveux de Lucius dans sa bouche, ce qui, la première fois qu'il l'avait fait, avait tiré une grimace de dégoût à Lucius.

– Toi, mon petit Calum, tu vas devenir un grand Malefoy digne de ce nom. Je suis sûr que tu vas savoir redorer notre nom.

Calum portait à présent le nom de Drago. La démarche avait été faite quelques semaines auparavant, et Lucius était fier d'annoncer à quiconque voulait l'entendre qu'un nouvel héritier Malefoy avait été engendrer, même si il se gardait bien de dire qui en était la mère.

– Je t'autorise à te marier avec qui tu le voudras. Bon, si possible Sang-Pur, à la limite Sang-Mêlé, mais un Malefoy a désormais le droit d'être heureux. La vie est trop courte. Et si ton père te dit un jour le contraire, je m'occuperais de lui. Et, quand tu saura parler, j'aimerais que tu m'appelles soit grand-père, soit Lucius. Papy, ça fait trop… bizarre.

Calum sourit légèrement, et mit la mèche de cheveux de Lucius dans sa bouche. Le grand-père fit la moue puis repris :

– Et si tu pouvais arrêter de me baver dessus, ce serait génial.

*...¨...¨...¨...¨...¨...*

Hermione sirotait lentement le succulent vin rouge que le serveur venait de lui servir. Un délice ! Face à elle, Drago avait l'air tout aussi conquis.

Leurs plats arrivèrent après qu'ils eurent parlé de tout et de rien.

– C'est délicieux ! dit Hermione après avoir goûté à son plat.

Drago sourit un peu, puis dit avant de prendre une bouchée :

– C'est marrant comme on s'entend bien, maintenant. Avant, on se supportait pas, et maintenant… On passe la plupart de notre temps ensemble.

– Sans Cal, on n'en serait pas au même point.

Ils prirent quelques bouchées en silence, puis Drago reprit :

– Je suis heureux d'avoir eu Calum avec toi, Hermione. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tomber sur une meilleure personne que toi sur ce coup là.

Hermione en rougit légèrement.

– Merci. J'adore ce qu'est ma vie en ce moment. Merci aussi de m'aider tous les jours avec Cal, de m'accueillir chez toi quand j'en ai besoin… Je serais perdue toute seule.

Il était parfois arrivé à Hermione d'aller passer la nuit chez Drago, dans la chambre d'amis, épuisée de se lever chaque nuit pour s'occuper de son bébé. De cette manière, Drago prenait le relais pour la nuit et cela lui permettait de se reposer un peu.

Drago sourit, et ils continuèrent de manger.

Après leur repas, ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Drago. Ils comptaient boire un verre ensemble pour finir la soirée. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé avec un verre à la main.

– Hermione… Comment va évoluer notre relation ?

La jeune maman haussa les épaules. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

– À nous de le décider.

D'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. Drago posa sa main sur la joue d'Hermione, et la caressa lentement avec son pouce. Ils posèrent rapidement leur verre sur la petite table et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Ce fut lent, doux, sensuel. Leurs lèvres bougeaient lentement, en rythme. Hermione avait une main dans les cheveux de Drago, et l'autre sur son épaule. Drago, quant à lui, caressait d'une main le dos d'Hermione et avait l'autre posée sur sa taille.

Ils se laissèrent emporter par leur passion le temps d'une nuit, où ils fusionnèrent, avec à la fois douceur et sensualité.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut malgré la longueur, et à bientôt !


	20. Chapter 20 - La Vie de Famille

Bonjour !

Voici le 20 ème et dernier chapitre de cette fiction avant l'épilogue, avec un peu de retard et j'en suis désolée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : La vie de famille

C'était assez étrange de faire l'amour avec la même personne, mais pas avec le même corps. Dans un certain sens, ils avaient un bébé ensemble, mais n'avaient pas fait vraiment l'amour, pas avec le même corps.

C'était une sensation étrange qu'Hermione avait ressentie la veille, lorsqu'ils s'étaient laissés emporter. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien apprécié leur petit « écart ».

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait des sentiments pour Drago, ou si elle l'aimait juste comme un ami. Les faits étaient qu'elle avait passé une magnifique nuit en sa compagnie, et qu'il avait fait naître des sensations merveilleuses en elle.

En se réveillant le matin, il n'y avait eu aucun malaise entre eux. Ils avaient été très complice et avaient dormit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans la moindre gêne.

Ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner, face à face, se souriant tout en parlant.

– Qui aurait cru qu'un jour… demanda Drago en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

– Personne, je crois, rit Hermione, bien qu'elle soit un peu gênée.

Il eut un silence, et Drago dit :

– On s'entend plutôt bien, non ? Je veux dire… on a un bébé, on rigole bien ensemble… On pourrait peut-être essayer ?

Hermione sourit un peu timidement, puis se leva. Elle s'assit sur les genoux de Drago et l'embrassa doucement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle l'aimait assez pour avoir envie de l'embrasser.

Pour Drago, c'était un peu plus clair. Faire l'amour avec Hermione la nuit dernière lui avait en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus intelligente, de plus en plus… géniale. Il se sentait bien avec elle, et il était sûr d'avoir de forts sentiments pour elle, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de l'aimer inconditionnellement. Et puis, il aimerait essayer, juste pour que Calum ait une chance d'avoir ses deux parents ensemble.

Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Drago la regarda longuement, et vice versa. Hermione lui chuchota :

– Je ne promets rien, car je ne suis sûre de rien. Mais j'aime les moments qu'on passe ensemble, j'ai aimé cette nuit, j'aime que notre fils soit un mélange de toi et de moi. Alors d'accord. Je veux bien essayer de faire un petit bout de chemin avec toi.

Drago lui embrassa la joue et la serra contre lui, respirant son odeur enivrante.

Plus tard, il allèrent récupérer Calum chez Lucius et Narcissa. Ils retrouvèrent leur fils dans les bras de son grand-père, Narcissa veillant sur eux de près.

Quelques mois passèrent, durant lesquels ils vécurent leur relation en secret, ce qui n'était pas très difficile puisque Calum était une bonne excuse pour passer tout leur temps ensemble. Devant les autres, pas un geste déplacé ne leur échappait, aucune parole pourrait être révélatrice.

Le premier mot de Calum avait été « Papy ». Lucius ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il avait été plus que content lorsqu'il avait entendu ça. Il avait plutôt pesté que son petit fils l'appelle Papy et non grand-père. Depuis, il avait été encore plus proche de son petit-fils.

Un jour, Drago et Hermione se décidèrent à avouer à tout le monde leur relation, une fois que celle-ci fut sérieuse. Hermione avait commencé la conversation en disant :

– Tu sais, on ne pourra pas rester cachés éternellement. Et puis… Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais ça commence à être sérieux de mon côté.

Drago avait sourit.

– Pour moi aussi, c'est sérieux.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, et avaient fixé une date.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient à table, tout le monde réunis : les Malefoy, les Granger, et tous leurs amis. Ça faisait une grande tablée, mais c'était nécessaire.

Blaise et Ginny ne se quittaient pas, ils se chuchotaient des choses dans l'oreille régulièrement, se souriaient très souvent, échangeaient des regards très complices.

Il en était de même pour Théo et Astoria, qui étaient en couple depuis déjà quelques mois. Astoria avait terminé son traitement et était redevenue normale, bien qu'elle ait des terreurs nocturnes parfois. Tous les deux se reconstruisaient ensemble, doucement, à leur rythme, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Daphné et Harry étaient très occupés, avec leur deux bébés et leur petite fille, et vivaient toujours aussi heureux, complice et amoureux.

George et Pansy vivaient une relation passionnelle, fougueuse. Leurs deux caractères ensemble ne pouvaient pas donner un autre résultat.

Une fois le plat terminé, Drago se leva, en même temps qu'Hermione.

– Hermione et moi voudrions vous annoncer quelque chose.

Ils échangèrent un regard, un peu stressés, et Hermione annonça :

– Voilà, Drago et moi sommes en couple.

Il n'y eut que quelques personnes surprises. Puis plusieurs félicitations fusèrent. Ça dura quelques minutes. Lucius n'avait pas bronché, mais Narcissa et les parents d'Hermione s'étaient levés pour les féliciter, très heureux pour eux. Puis Hermione et Drago s'embrassèrent, là, devant tout le monde, pour la première fois. Ça leur faisait du bien de ne plus se cacher, de montrer leur profonde affection l'un pour l'autre.

Une fois l'agitation fut calmée, Ginny se leva en levant son verre.

– A Hermione, Drago, tout le monde ici présent ainsi qu'au bébé que Blaise et moi allons avoir dans quelques mois !

Les félicitations recommencèrent de plus belle à l'annonce de Ginny. Blaise se leva et embrassa la joue de celle qu'il aimait. Ils se sourirent, complices, et s'embrassèrent de plus belle. Ils étaient indécollables et Hermione était très heureuse de voir son amie heureuse.

La journée se termina sur des notes de joie et d'amour. Tout se précisait pour eux, leurs vies sentimentale et familiale commençaient vraiment.

 _HGDMHGDM_

Hermione avait la tête posée sur le torse de Drago, et elle gloussait comme un collégienne. Ce matin là, Drago était allé chercher Calum et l'avait emmené dans leur lit. Il avait assis le bébé sur son ventre et faisait des grimaces ainsi que des bruits bizarres. Calum pouffait de son rire de bébé laissant voir ses deux petites quenottes de devant.

Drago mit le bébé entre ses deux parents et ils l'inondèrent de bisous. Les deux parents s'embrassèrent eux aussi. En famille, ils riaient aux éclats.

– Je t'aime, Drago, lui avoua Hermione pour la première fois.

Drago sourit largement et se jeta sur Hermione pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

– Je t'aime aussi Hermione, je vous aime tous les deux.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et Calum rit de plus belle. Ils retournèrent leur attention sur leur fils et lui firent des milliers de bisous.

– Tes parents s'aiment, Cal ! On est une vraie famille ! dit Drago, tout enjoué.

Le bébé rit et dit de sa voix hésitante :

– Maman ! Papa !

Il n'avait jamais prononcé de mot aussi clairement, et ses parents sourirent, très heureux. Tous les trois, ils partageaient des moments uniques, en famille, et ils ne regrettaient pour rien au monde ce qui leur était arrivé tout au long de ces mois.

 _HGDMHGDM_

– Allez, viens voir maman ! Viens dans les bras de maman !!

Calum était debout, accroché à la table du salon, et il regardait sa mère en souriant. Il fit un petit pas en avant, ne lâchant pas ce qui le soutenait.

– Viens Cal ! Fais comme ça, dit Drago en lui montrant comment marcher avec ses mains.

Le bébé fit deux pas de plus, légèrement hésitant, et il arrivait bientôt au bout de la table.

Drago et Hermione avaient les bras écartés et sentaient que les premiers pas de leur bébé n'allaient pas tarder à être effectués.

Ils continuèrent comme ça quelques minutes, puis Calum lâcha la table et avança légèrement. Ses genoux plièrent et il se releva immédiatement. Il fit trois petits pas hésitants puis tomba. Sans un pleur, il se releva et continua d'avancer, avec les encouragements de ses parents.

Puis enfin, il arriva jusqu'à Drago et Hermione et atterrit dans leurs bras. Ils rirent tous les trois, s'embrassant les uns les autres, heureux.

Drago et Hermione s'étaient installés dans le même appartement il y avait peu de temps. C'était le week-end et comme tous les week-end, ils consacraient ces deux jours à leurs amis et à leurs familles. Ils vivaient des jours heureux ensemble, ils s'entendaient très bien et tous leurs amis étaient heureux.

De quoi leur offrir une belle vie pour les années à venir, avec leurs amis, leurs familles, tous les 3 ensemble, unis.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

Une petite review pour m'en informer ?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue, et encore désolée pour mon retard !

A bientôt !


	21. Chapter 21 - Epilogue

Bonjour !

Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire...

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

On se retrouve en bas !

 **RARA :**

 **Mae du car** : Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire te plaise autant ! Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Épilogue

 _6 ans plus tard :_

Quelques heures plus tôt, Hermione Granger était devenue Hermione Malefoy. Ils s'étaient mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils avaient jurés fidélité et s'étaient embrassés pour celer leur union.

Drago et Hermione Malefoy dansaient avec leur fils de 6 ans dans leurs bras. La musique lente les berçait, ils s'embrassaient et embrassaient Calum par moment. Hermione avait revêtu une magnifique robe blanche dont le buste était recouvert de dentelle. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en chignon décoiffé et Drago la trouvait magnifique.

La musique accéléra et des invités les rejoignirent, dont George et Pansy, Daphné et Harry, Blaise et Ginny et Arthur et Molly. Hermione vit Olivia traîner un Ron bougon sur la piste de danse et en rit toute seule.

Bérry, qui venait d'avoir 11 ans et qui allait entrer à Poudlard en septembre, dansait avec Alessio, le deuxième et dernier fils de Blaise et Ginny, qui avait 3 ans. Donatello, leur premier fils de 5 ans, était assis à côté de Lindsay et Erwan, 6 ans, les jumeaux de Harry et Daphné. Leur dernière fille, Cynthia, avait tout juste 1 an et avait été une vraie surprise. Avant de l'avoir, Harry et Daphné ne voulaient plus d'enfant mais dès qu'ils avaient appris qu'ils allaient en avoir un autre, ils avaient été très heureux.

Astoria et Théo avait lutté pendant plusieurs années pour avoir un enfant, et ils l'avaient eut. Timothée avait 10 mois. Astoria était très vigilante lorsqu'il s'agissait de son fils, et Théo n'était pas tellement plus détendu.

Pansy et George aussi avait eu un enfant, une fille de 4 ans, prénommée Avril. Même avec son jeune âge, on pouvait se rendre facilement compte qu'elle était le parfait mélange de ses parents, maligne, pleine de joie de vivre, malicieuse et sarcastique.

Hermione vit Ron et Olivia danser à quelques mètres d'elle. Puis Olivia se pencha pour glisser quelques chose à l'oreille de Ron. Hermione l'entendit crier de joie et le vit s'agenouiller et poser ses mains sur le ventre d'Olivia.

– Ma femme est enceinte ! Ma femme est enceinte !

Les personnes aux alentours qui avaient tout entendu les félicitèrent, et la fête recommença de plus belle.

La soirée dura jusque tard dans la nuit.

…

 _9 mois plus tard :_

Drago et Hermione arrivèrent en catastrophe à la maternité. Enceinte de 9 mois, Hermione avait perdu les eaux et d'après elle, le travail commençait.

Elle était tombée enceinte le soir de son mariage, lors de leur nuit de noces.

Ils avaient voulu garder la surprise et ne savaient pas si ils attendaient un garçon ou une fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était en salle d'accouchement et elle poussait de toutes ses forces. Tout s'était passé très vite et Drago avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit qu'il tenait la main de son épouse pendant qu'elle accouchait, pendant qu'elle souffrait.

Le travail avait très vite commencé mais les poussées furent longues et difficiles, mais finalement, ils entendirent le cri de leur nouveau-né, un magnifique petit garçon.

Hermione était comblée. Non seulement Drago avait été présent lors de ce moment où chaque femme a besoin de la présence de quelqu'un qu'elle aime, mais il avait aussi été présent lors des dernières années.

Quelques heures plus tard, Calum arriva pour voir son petit frère, que Drago et Hermione avaient prénommé Hélios. Le bébé avait des cheveux très fins et blonds, ainsi que des yeux gris clair, deux traits physiques qu'il tenait sans aucun doute de Drago.

Une nouvelle vie à quatre commençait.

…

 _3 ans plus tard :_

– Bravo ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson tous les invités quand Calum et Hélios soufflèrent l'unique bougie sur le gâteau.

C'était les 1 an d'Héméra, la fille de Drago et Hermione. Les deux frères de la petite fille avait soufflé la bougie de leur sœur car elle était trop petite pour le faire, et visiblement, ça ne déplaisait pas à Héméra qui avait frappé dans ses mains en riant.

Calum avait eu 11 ans en janvier et ne rentrerait à Poudlard qu'en septembre, dans 3 mois. Il était très protecteur envers son frère et sa sœur. Il avait le caractère de sa mère, le même goût pour la lecture, le même courage, la même intelligence, mais il avait hérité de la faculté de son père et de son grand-père à cacher ses émotions et à mentir. Pour Lucius, son petit-fils était une vraie fierté, sans aucun doute son petit-enfant préféré, bien qu'il aime les deux autres également. Physiquement, il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns indomptables que sa mère ainsi que la même forme de visage, mais ses yeux étaient similaires à ceux de son père, de même que la pâleur de sa peau. Plus il grandissait, plus il devenait beau. Du haut de ses 11 ans, il avait des réflexions qu'un adulte aurait pu avoir, il était calme et posé, il passait son temps à lire ou à confectionner des potions avec Drago. Il avait toujours été silencieux et mystérieux.

À 3 ans, Hélios avait sans aucun doute en partie hérité du caractère de son père. Il faisait tourner ses parents en bourrique et faisait plus de bêtises en 1 mois que Calum n'en avait fait de sa vie, toujours avec discrétion et intelligence. Hélios était malin, intelligent et moqueur. Il avait des cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, aussi blonds que ceux de son père, et des yeux gris clair, avec la forme de visage d'Hermione et son petit nez. Il était d'ailleurs étrange qu'Hélios ne soit pas le préféré de son papy Lucius étant donné son petit caractère de Serpentard.

Héméra était un bébé enjoué, elle souriait tout le temps. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds et les yeux chaleureux et expressifs de sa mère.

Bérry était une adolescente de 15 ans. Elle avait les cheveux noirs de Harry et les yeux bleus de Daphné. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec l'intensité de ses cheveux. Elle était douce et avait su s'occuper de tous les enfants qui naissaient au sein de leur famille de cœur. Parfois, Hermione et Drago lui confiaient leurs enfants, pour le plus grand bonheur de leur filleule. Bérry était à Gryffondor, la parfaite fille de son père, toujours prête à se fourrer dans les pires embrouilles. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien de comparable par rapport aux problèmes d'il y avait quelques années.

Hermione serra ses trois enfants dans ses bras, qui étaient réunis autour du gâteau, et Drago vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras à son tour, dans son dos. Ils formaient une magnifique famille.

Il y avait Blaise, Ginny et leurs 2 garçons, Daphné, Harry et leurs 4 enfants, Ron et Olivia ainsi que leurs jumeaux Axel et Noah, Lucius et Narcissa et les parents d'Hermione. Astoria, Théo et Timothée ainsi que George, Pansy et Avril n'avaient pas pu être présents.

Hermione et Drago s'étaient installés dans un grande maison familiale et chaleureuse, avec un grand jardin et 4 chambres. C'était principalement eux qui recevaient leurs amis lors des fêtes qu'ils organisaient.

Bérry prit Héméra dans ses bras et la couvrit de bisous, faisait éclater de rire le bébé. Son téléphone vibra, elle reposa le bébé et regarda son téléphone, faisant soupirer Harry et Daphné. Elle avait eu son téléphone à l'âge de 13 ans et ne s'en décollait plus, surtout depuis quelques mois. Beaucoup de sorciers possédaient cet objet, et Bérry avait voulu en avoir un lorsque la plupart de ses copines en ont eu.

Noah, le fils de Ron et Olivia, qui était un vrai petit monstre au niveau des bêtises, attira l'attention de tous les adultes en tapant Hélios, qui en tant que bon petit Serpentard se mit à pleurer immédiatement. Entre eux, il y avait le jouet préféré de Noah, qu'il emmenait partout. Hélios avait dû essayer de le lui prendre. Il faisait sans doute du cinéma à pleurer, mais Hermione s'occupa directement de son fils et le consola tandis que Olivia grondait son fils.

Au centre du groupe d'amis, il y aurait sûrement encore beaucoup de querelles de ce genre.

…

 _2 mois plus tard :_

– Tatie 'Mione ? dit Bérry en frappant à la porte de la bibliothèque de chez Hermione et Drago.

Hermione sourit en entendant sa filleule l'appeler comme lorsqu'elle avait 4 ans. C'était une habitude que Bérry n'avait jamais perdue, et Hermione espérait que ça resterait comme ça.

– Oui, Bérry ?

L'adolescente était venue passer la journée chez son parrain et sa marraine. Parfois, ça lui faisait du bien, de s'éloigner de ses frères et sœurs et de ses parents avec qui elle s'entendait de moins en moins, du fait de l'adolescence.

– Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle, un peu timide.

– Bien sûr !

Elles s'installèrent dans un petit salon, seules. Quand elle avait besoin de se confier, Bérry se tournait vers Hermione, car elle savait qu'elle ne dirait rien et car elle était de bon conseil. Et surtout, elle ne la jugeait jamais.

Bérry hésita. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment commencer, mais elle se lança :

– Comment tu as su que… tu aimais tonton Drago ?

Hermione sourit. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs.

– Je n'ai pas eu un moment où je me suis dit, d'un coup, comme ça, que je l'aimais. C'est venu comme ça, petit à petit. Les sentiments sont de plus en plus fort, et au bout d'un moment, je me suis rendue compte que je l'aimais plus que comme un ami.

– Mais… tu n'as pas eu un moment où c'était évident ?

– Pas vraiment. Enfin, pas d'un seul coup. Disons seulement qu'au bout d'un moment, j'ai eu conscience de mes sentiments. Et quand j'ai commencé à en avoir conscience, quand j'ai commencé à lui faire plus confiance, je me suis ouverte à lui et voilà. Les sentiments grandissent chaque jour, et à un moment, on se rend compte que les limites de l'amitié ont été dépassées.

Bérry soupira. Elle n'avait pas la réponse qu'elle attendait.

Hermione sourit, perspicace.

– Il y a un garçon qui te plaît ?

Bérry sourit timidement en rougissant.

– Comment t'as deviné ?

Hermione rit en voyant sa filleule gênée.

– Il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour le savoir. Et dire que quand tu étais petite, tu détestais soit disant les garçon ! dit Hermione en riant.

Bérry lui frappa légèrement l'avant bras en souriant.

– Alors, il s'appelle comment ? continua Hermione.

– Léandre. Il est à Gryffondor, de la même année que moi, il est trop beau et a de très bonne notes en Potions et en Sortilèges.

– C'est l'un de tes amis ?

– Un peu. En fait, on se parlais pas vraiment avant, mais c'est mon binôme de potions et depuis quelques mois, on se parle un peu… par messages. En fait, il m'a d'abord donné son numéro pour au cas où il aurait besoin de me joindre pour les potions, puis peu à peu, on a parlé de tout et de rien par messages. Mais à Poudlard, on ne se parle pas vraiment. Il a sa bande d'amis et j'ai la mienne, même si des fois on se mélange un peu.

– Et… tu crois que tu l'aimes bien ? demanda Hermione, sincèrement touchée que sa filleule lui parle si librement de ça.

– Je crois. Disons que je comptais sur toi pour m'aider !

Elles rirent doucement.

– C'est avec lui que tu communique alors ces derniers mois ? Ce qui énerve profondément tes parents, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

– La plupart du temps, oui. J'ai un peu peur de le harceler en fait, parce que j'ai tout le temps envie de lui envoyer des messages mais je me retiens.

Hermione rit, et Bérry sourit.

– Eh bien à partir de maintenant, tu l'appelles au lieu de lui envoyer des textos. Et à Poudlard, tu lui parle en face ! Comme vous le faîtes par messages, mais en vrai.

Bérry soupira.

– J'ai peur. C'est pas pareil en vrai ! Je vais dire des bêtises !

– Mais non ! Tu agis comme une amie, naturellement. Et peu à peu, si ça doit se faire, ça se fera.

Bérry baissa la tête, pas tellement convaincue.

– Eh, dit Hermione en lui relevant la tête, c'est la plus courageuse Gryffondor de Poudlard ?

Bérry sourit et serra sa marraine dans ses bras.

– Je t'aime, Tatie 'Mione.

– Je t'aime aussi, ma filleule adorée.

…

 _1 mois plus tard :_

– Entre, Calum, dit Lucius.

Ledit Calum entra dans le bureau de son grand-père. Il profitait de son dernier week-end avant sa rentrée scolaire pour venir voir son papy.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? dit Lucius en invitant son petit-fils à s'asseoir.

– Hélios et Hémé m'énervent. Au moins, je sais qu'ils ne viendront pas m'embêter ici !

En effet, personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans le bureau de Lucius Malefoy, exceptés Narcissa et Calum.

Lucius sourit un peu. Il était rare qu'il sourit, mais la présence de son petit-fils le détendait. En ce moment, Calum se plaignait de plus de son frère et de sa sœur, et il venait souvent se réfugier dans le bureau de son grand-père quand il était chez lui.

– Alors, près pour ta rentrée à Poudlard ?

– Je ne sais pas. J'ai un peu peur de la Maison dans laquelle le Choixpeau va m'envoyer.

Lucius soupira un peu, puis s'avança sur son siège.

– Peu importe où tu te retrouve, tu saura t'intégrer. Dans tous les cas, ce sera ce qui te correspondra. Ne t'en fait pas, mon petit. Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais.

Calum sourit un peu à son grand-père. Avec quelques phrases, Lucius réussissait à apaiser son petit-fils. Lucius n'était pas très expressif, mais Calum et lui avaient toujours su se comprendre sans avoir besoin de beaucoup de paroles.

– Et si je ne suis pas à Serpentard ?

Il était inquiet de baisser dans l'estime de son grand-père si le Choixpeau l'envoyait dans une autre Maison que Serpentard. Et il avait enfin osé lui demander comment il réagirait.

– Je dois bien dire que j'aurais bien aimé que tu ailles dans la même Maison que tes ancêtres, mais… Si tu trouves ta place dans une autre Maison, je serais très fier de toi tout autant.

Lucius n'avait jamais exprimé si clairement ce qu'il ressentait, exceptée la seule fois où il avait dit à Narcissa qu'il l'aimait. Mais là, il sentait que son petit-fils avait besoin de soutien, qu'il était inquiet.

– Tu viendras demain, pour mon départ à Poudlard ?

Lucius se leva, contourna son bureau et alla faire une brève caresse sur les cheveux de son petit-fils.

– Bien sûr. Tout ce que tu voudras.

…

 _10 ans plus tard :_

La gare était bondée sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient allés rejoindre leurs amis.

C'était la rentrée en première année de Héméra. Elle avait hâte d'y être, même si elle avait une petite appréhension. Ses deux grands frères lui avaient expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir et Hermione lui avait parlé mille fois de l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Héméra avait de longs cheveux blonds comme ceux de son père et des yeux expressifs de la couleur de ceux de sa mère. Ses cheveux lui donnaient un air froid mais ses yeux emplissait son visage de chaleur, ce qui était assez contradictoire.

Elle avait hérité de bien des caractéristiques de son père, mais elle avait l'amour des livres et l'intelligence légendaire de sa mère.

Hélios était un Serpentard casse-cou accro de Quidditch. Il entrait en quatrième année, ne fichait rien en cours mais avait de très bonnes notes aux examens, était capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, il était insolent avec beaucoup de gens et était très populaire. Il adorait les potions et travaillait sur l'amélioration d'une potion déjà existante avec son père.

Calum faisait des études pour être chercheur en potion, comme son père. À Poudlard, il avait été à Gryffondor, pour son plus grand bonheur. Il s'y était senti bien, s'était fait des amis et s'était vraiment révélé une fois au collège.

Bérry quant à elle était médicomage et allait bientôt se marier avec Léandre, son petit ami depuis 9 ans. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis et vivaient des jours heureux ensemble, pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry et Daphné.

– Allez p'tite sœur… Il va bientôt falloir y aller ! dit Calum à Héméra.

Il était venu pour assister à la première rentrée de sa sœur. Pour une fois, Hélios était resté auprès de sa famille en attendant d'entrer dans le train au lieu de rejoindre ses amis. Il tentait de rassurer sa sœur en faisant des plaisanteries, il voyait bien qu'Héméra n'était pas rassurée, même si elle tentait de ne rien laisser paraître.

– Vous n'avez rien oublié ? Hélios, tu as aidé ta sœur à faire sa valise ? Demanda une Hermione stressée de voir son dernier enfant partir pour plusieurs semaines.

– Oui, je te l'ai dit au moins 20 fois ! répondit Hélios, un peu agacé.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je suis sûr que Hémé saura très bien se débrouiller, dit Drago en embrassant sa femme.

Même après toutes ses années, ils s'aimaient énormément et s'entendait toujours aussi bien. Ils avaient vécu bien des années de bonheur et ne comptaient pas s'arrêter là.

– C'est bon, je ne vais pas mourir, arrêtez donc de stresser ! dit Héméra avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Bientôt, les élèves durent monter dans le train. Hermione et Drago serrèrent leurs enfants dans leur bras, embrassèrent à plusieurs reprises Héméra et dirent à Hélios de ne pas lâcher sa sœur dans le train, ce qui le fit lever les yeux aux ciel et râler sa sœur. De toute évidence, ils n'allaient pas les écouter.

Le train commença à avancer doucement sous les yeux de Calum, Drago et Hermione. Elle laissa échapper une larme, angoissée à l'idée que sa fille ne se sente pas bien à Poudlard, et Drago la serra dans ses bras.

…

Tout se passa bien lors de la scolarité d'Héméra. Elle s'était tout de suite intégrée dans sa Maison, chez les Serpentard, et s'était rapidement fait beaucoup d'amis. Comme son frère Hélios, elle ne fichait pas grand-chose en cours mais avait de très bonnes notes.

Hélios était devenu professeur de Potions à Poudlard, et il était en plein dans une relation amoureuse sérieuse. Il s'était adouci avec les années, il était beaucoup plus calme, il s'était centré sur l'essentiel en temps qu'adulte.

Calum venait d'avoir son premier enfant avec sa femme. Il s'investissait vraiment dans sa vie de famille et s'épanouissait.

Drago et Hermione avaient assuré leur descendance et étaient fiers de ce qu'étaient devenus leurs enfants. Avec l'arrivée de leur premier petit enfant, ils avaient réalisé que le temps était passé et que leur amour n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années. Ils étaient heureux de s'être trouvés, fiers de leur amour, de leurs enfants.

Au sein du monde des sorciers, de Poudlard ou encore au sein de la famille Malefoy, beaucoup d'amour, d'aventures et de bonheur attendaient tout le monde, pour encore bien des années.

* * *

Voilà... c'est fini. J'espère que cette histoire légère vous aura plu !

Je voulais remercier tout les lecteurs qui ont mon histoire en favoris, en suivi, tout ceux qui on mis une ou plusieurs reviews, ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le début. Merci, merci beaucoup à tous, pour vos encouragements, vos compliments et vos conseils !

Si vous n'avez jamais mis de review parce que vous ne saviez pas quoi dire, ou même si vous avez déjà commenté, c'est la dernière fois que vous aurez l'occasion de me donner votre avis sur cette histoire, et je serais ravie de savoir ce que vous en pensez !

Voilà, encore merci à tous et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
